Yurei Fairu
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Fic AU. "Bienvenido a la Agencia Yurei Fairu: los expertos en controlar sus problemas del más allá". Yuriy no supo en que se metio, y nunca imagino los lios que enfentaría al unir su destino al de Kai Hiwatari. Futuro Shounen ai YuriyxKai
1. Introducción

_Notas de autor: Buenas! Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir una historia de tipo paranormal (o lo más cercano que pueda), y después de mucho idear y buscar a los personajes indicados, la historia ha encajado perfectamente con los personajes de Beyblade. Espero sea de su agrado!_

_Advertencia: Beyblade no me pertenece. Yo no obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esta historia, salvo el de puro entretenimiento personal. _

_La historia tendrá contenido paranormal, aun así no entra en el genero de terror (yo? Escribiendo terror? Jaja _x3_), aunque, se podría decir que esta inspirada en cierta manera por Mikami la cazafantasmas. También habrá contenido shounen ai en un futuro, con la pareja YuriyxKai como la principal. Y quizás un poco de OOC, esto ultimo tratare de reducirlo lo más que pueda, pero es que si hago un fanfic de Kai y Yuriy conservando su personalidad original, sería un largo duelo de miradas _xD_._

_Acepto críticas constructivas, y los flames serán ignorados debido a que soy pyrofobica _=3_ (desconozco si eso es una palabra, pero da igual)_

=INTRODUCCIÓN=

Yuriy Ivanov estaba en problemas. Lo supo desde el momento en que vio la cara de su arrendador volverse tan roja como el propio cabello del ruso. Y lo confirmo en cuanto el viejo saco sin miramientos las pocas pertenencias del pelirrojo directamente en la calle, mientras le gritaba que regresará en cuanto tuviera dinero para pagar la renta.

Definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes, y desgraciadamente no contaba con un plan B de apoyo, así que sin más, recogió sus cosas del mojado pavimento con la mayor dignidad posible que le permitía la situación y comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención al camino por donde sus pies lo llevaban.

Se sentía frustrado y con su orgullo herido. Ya llevaba más de tres meses en el país de Japón, y hasta el momento había tenido sólo dos trabajos. Uno le permitió vivir decentemente por mes y medio, pero gracias a un recorte de personal inesperado, fue uno de los primero en salir por su poca antigüedad y experiencia. El siguiente empleo no fue mejor, renunciando a las dos semanas gracias al acoso recibido por su empleadora (lo cual lo había llevado a comprobar que existían mujeres realmente aterradoras y perversas).

Regresando por fin a su actual situación: con sólo 5 dólares en su bolsillo, una pequeña maleta y ningún lugar para pasar la noche.

Suspiro cansado, antes de prestar atención a sus alrededores. Sus pies lo habían llevado a un parque que se encontraba cerca de su ex apartamento. Desde que había llegado a Japón por primera vez, este lugar había llamado su atención, sobre todo por la belleza natural del lugar que le permitía escapar del estrés del mundo moderno.

Pronto encontró una banca, la cual sólo estaba ocupada por un anciano que se encontraba leyendo el periódico, así que tomo asiento justo en el extremo contrario, mientras dejaba que su mente divagara en una solución para su situación actual.

No se percato cuando el anciano se levanto, y sólo reparo en su ausencia al momento en que, gracias al viento, el periódico choco con su cuerpo.

Busco con la mirada al viejo para devolvérselo, siendo en vano su búsqueda. Nuevamente dirigió su vista a las hojas de papel.

"Bueno, que más da, no dejare que se desperdicie" Sin más, se dirigió directamente a la sección de empleos, buscando algo que por lo menos le permitiera llevar el alimento a su boca.

No le tomo mucho tiempo descartar la mayoría de los trabajos (al parecer urgían chicas de "alto criterio" y "mente abierta" para trabajar en centros de masaje*).

"¿Qué clase de periódico compro ese viejo?" Pensó mientras continuaba pasando hojas, hasta que un anuncio en grande llamo su atención.

**¿Necesitas empleo y no le temes a nada? ¡Únete a nuestro equipo de trabajo!**

**Yūrei fairu**

"Es cierto, necesito uno, pero esto no da confianza…" Susurro el pelirrojo, inseguro por la poca información que daba el anuncio. Aparte de la dirección de las oficinas y la enigmática propaganda, no había ni un solo indicio sobre que trataba el empleo.

Pero siendo sincero con él mismo, Yuriy necesitaba el trabajo…sobre todo el dinero.

"¡Que va! Si me sale algún loco sólo lo golpeo y ya" Y con aquel pensamiento, el chico tomo rumbo hacia su nuevo destino, dejando olvidado en la banca el periódico.

Al poco rato, una mujer que iba pasando, observo el periódico que estaba a punto de caer al piso. Sin pensarlo lo tomo, dispuesta a depositarlo en los cestos de basura.

"Esta gente, deberían tener más cuidado en donde dejan su basura" Murmuraba enojada la señora, hasta que algo llamo su atención. "¿Quién pagaría por poner un anuncio en blanco en el periódico? De verdad que hay cada persona…"

=.=

Los pasos del ruso resonaron por las estrechas callejuelas, mientras las nubes iban oscureciendo cada vez más el día, presagiando una tormenta. La amenaza provoco que las calles poco a poco quedaran casi vacías, transitada sólo por unos cuantos valientes.

Yuriy no llevaba prisa, además, no servía de nada internar alejarse de la próxima lluvia, ya que no contaba con un lugar en donde vivir por el momento.

"Realmente espero que esto valga la pena" Musito mientras buscaba entre los pequeños locales el no. 2733.

Después de caminar otro tanto, encontró el ansiado lugar, que dicho sea de paso no era la gran cosa. De arquitectura antigua japonesa, al pelirrojo le daba la impresión de que había entrado a un portal del tiempo, y sustituido los grandes edificios de concreto, por esa pequeña construcción hecha de madera, con techo caído, y pequeñas ventanas, adornado todo esto con un anuncio de madera que solo tenía dos palabras: **Yūrei fairu.**

Despacio tomo la manija de la puerta, un poco dudoso.

"Vamos Yuriy, no seas un cobarde, además ya llegaste muy lejos como para solo darte la media vuelta e irte como si nada" Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta, provocando que una pequeña campana sonara.

El aroma a incienso le llego de golpe, mientras estudiaba el lugar. Logro apreciar cientos de objetos, que, a pesar de que no sabía que rayos eran, podía decir que servían para atraer la buena suerte y "ahuyentar la energía negativa"

"Si, sólo las cosas supersticiosas son así de feas" Pensó con ironía. Sin más se acerco a un escritorio que contaba con dos sillas (aparentemente para posibles clientes) y otra justo detrás del mueble.

No tardo en escuchar pasos apresurados, hasta que llego una joven castaña, un tanto agitada.

"¡Buenas tardes! Siento la demora, pero tome asiento por favor, soy Hiromi ¿en que le puedo ayudar?" hablo la joven con una sonrisa, a la par en que ella misma tomaba asiento y sacaba una libreta.

"Vengo por lo del anuncio en el periódico" Contesto algo seco el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba asiento. Realmente no esperaba que alguien más joven que él lo atendiera, así que supondría que ella lo podría llevar con el jefe…

"Ahh claro" Respondió un poco después la chica, mientras observaba fijamente al pelirrojo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yuriy Ivanov"

"¿Y tienes experiencia en el campo?"

Ok, eso si era raro. El anuncio no decía nada acerca de tener experiencia. ¡Para empezar el anuncio ni siquiera decía de qué iba el empleo!

Pero de verdad necesitaba empezar a trabajar.

"Bueno…no mucha"

No pasaría nada si decía una que otra mentira u omitía hechos.

"Oh, bueno, no te preocupes, de hecho, no hay tanto problema, la experiencia sólo te ayuda en reducir riesgos, pero sino, conforme hagas algunos trabajos iras aprendiendo a manejar el asunto"

…Eso definitivamente no había sonado nada bien para el ruso. Y el hecho de que Hiromi no dejará de sonreír no terminaba de alentarlo.

Mientras tanto, la castaña había empezado a buscar en los cajones del escritorio, hasta que por fin saco un pequeño bonche de hojas.

"Ahora vamos a llenar tu contrato"

Así pasaron casi media hora, mientras Hiromi continuaba haciéndole preguntas a Ivanov, para después llenar las hojas.

Pero cada pregunta hecha, constreñía más y más el corazón del ruso.

¿Por qué era importante saber su tipo de sangre? ¿Su signo zodiacal, y eso para qué? ¿Antecedentes psiquiátricos? ¿El numero de un familiar o amigo para informar? ¿Informar en caso de que? ¿Seguro de vida? No, Yuriy no conocía a ningún policía o autoridad judicial… ¿Qué faltaba, que firmara el contrato con su sangre?

"Bueno, ya casi acabamos, ahora sólo falta tu firma" Oh si, el ruso casi podía escuchar a la vida burlándose a carcajada suelta de su desgracia.

Por suerte, la chica le paso los papeles junto con una pluma. Eso fue lo único que evito que saliera como alma que lleva del diablo de aquel lugar.

"Muy bien, dentro de poco te daré tu licencia, eso es sobre todo para darle más confianza a los clientes"

Yuriy la observo con los ojos en blanco. De verdad no entendía nada…

"¡Ah cierto! Se me olvidaba explicarte algunos detalles" Dijo apenada la muchacha, mientras guardaba los papeles en algún cajón. "Veras, los clientes contactaran conmigo, y dependiendo del trabajo que deseen, yo lo derivo con la persona que creo más calificada. Cuando te toque un caso, te mandare un aviso, dándote los datos del cliente, la situación y el tipo de servicio deseado. Tú vas y haces lo que debas hacer. Cuanto el trabajo este concluido, el cliente terminará de pagar el costo, ya que casi siempre da 50% y después el otro 50%. A ti se te dará un 30% de tu parte, y el otro 70% al terminar el trabajo ¿Alguna duda?"

"…." El chico no pudo evitar ponerse azul con cada palabra que abandonaban tan tranquilamente la boca de la castaña.

¡¿En que rayos se había metido?

"¡Si lo se! Parece algo complicado, pero créeme que así nos evitamos muchos problemas, sobre todo porque luego hay clientes que ya no quieren pagar, y ya sabes, eso no es bueno para el negocio" Comento la chica, ajena a la angustia que rodeaba al pelirrojo.

Yuriy estaba a punto de gritar a todo pulmón, exigiendo una muy buena explicación, pero fue interrumpido, por el tintinear de la campana, anunciando la llegada de una nueva persona.

"Buenas tardes Kai, veo que ya terminaste el trabajo. ¿Qué tal te fue?" Saludo la muchacha al recién llegado, al cual Yuriy detallo de pies a cabeza.

Alto, aunque no tanto como él, cabello bicolor, ojos…de un muy extraño color, y complexión casi felina. El chico con cada paso que daba liberaba sensualidad…Y eso no le gusto nada al pelirrojo.

"¿Un nuevo caso?" Pregunto el bicolor, mientras señalaba al otro joven con un gesto de la cabeza (lo que provoco que un escalofrío invadiera al ruso, de verdad que la situación a cada momento se tornaba más rara).

"No, mira, te presento a Yuriy Ivanov, desde hoy trabajara con nosotros" Contesto, mientras señalaba al mencionado, para después centrar su atención en el pelirrojo. "Y él es Kai Hiwatari, nuestro mejor agente"

"Ya veo" Respondió el chico sin prestar más atención. "El cliente vendrá dentro de poco a saldar la cuenta"

"Bien, en cuanto llegue te aviso para darte el resto de tu paga"

"¡Momento!" Grito Ivanov, interrumpiendo la plática de los otros dos. "¡Necesito que alguien me explique que sucede aquí! ¡¿Qué acaso esto es un centro de corrupción de menores?" Porque podía jurar que tanto Kai como Hirmo no pasaban de los 17 años.

"¿De que hablas?" Pregunto desconcertada la chica, mientras veía al ruso como si se tratara de algún bicho raro.

"Te seré sincero. El anuncio no daba ninguna especificación sobre el empleo. Me atreví a venir porque de verdad que necesito conseguir dinero, pero si se trata sobre…sobre tener que complacer a alguien, ¡estoy fuera, no cuenten conmigo!" Termino casi gritando el ruso ante la atónita mirada de la castaña y la infinita seriedad del bicolor.

El ambiente quedo algo tenso después de esa declaración.

"Hn" Pero el silencio fue roto por la aparente expresión de burla de Kai.

"Jajajajajajajajaja" Seguido de la risa de Hiromi.

Y ahí si, definitivamente el ruso creyó que la vida le estaba viendo la cara.

"Estas equivocado, esto no es prostíbulo" Comento la chica. "Creo que fue mi error, debí preguntarte si sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, pero supuse que si, porque lograste ver el anuncio…"

¿Ver el anuncio?

"Veras, el anuncio tiene un hechizo el cual sólo se activa ante personas que tengan cierto control de su poder espiritual, para que ellas lo puedan leer. Una persona normal sólo vería un anuncio en blanco, por eso supuse que sabías…"

¿Poder espiritual? Ok, ya no sabía que sonaba peor, sí lo del prostíbulo o eso.

"Bueno, que más da" Dijo la chica, quitándole importancia al asunto. "Bienvenido a la **Agencia Yurei Fairu**: los expertos en controlar sus problemas del más allá".

_Notas finales: _

_Si faltan signos de exlamación, no es mi culpa, es culpa de editor de ff._

_*Los anuncios del periódico de chicas con alto criterio y eso, no los puse con el afán de ofender, sino que es más que la verdad. Cada vez que compro el periódico (más o menos cada año) y checo la sección de empleos, esos son los anuncios que más abundan._

_Según Google translate __**Yurei Fairu**__ vendría siendo algo así como archivo fantasma o archivo espiritual…Sip, no soy muy original para los nombres, por eso no invento OC's _

_El próximo capitulo es el inicio del Primer Arco: Entrenamiento_

_Espero les haya gustado. _


	2. Primer Arco: Parte 1

_Notas de autor: Iniciamos el Primer arco: Entrenamiento, en donde descubriremos si Yuriy es capaz de despertar su poder espiritual_

_Advertencia: Ver la introducción._

_Advertencias del capitulo: Sólo un poco de violencia, y quizás una que otra grosería, que puede llegar a herir sensibilidades._

=PRIMER ARCO: ENTRENAMIENTO=

Parte 1

"¿Problemas del más allá?" Pregunto Yuriy, haciendo eco de las palabras de la chica castaña.

"Así es, nos encargamos de cualquier suceso paranormal, con un éxito del 100% y sin recidivas" Respondió orgullosa Hiromi, dejando a un pobre ruso sintiéndose como pez fuera del agua.

Por otro lado, Hiwatari ya había perdido el poco interés que tenía para la situación, y al ver que no tenía más sentido su presencia, se dio la media vuelta, decidido a abandonar el lugar.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, fue detenido por Hiromi.

"Espera Kai, aun no puedes irte"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Pues, porque Yuriy no conoce absolutamente nada sobre el trabajo"

"Yo no voy a enseñarle nada"

"¿Quien dijo que quiero mantener este empleo?"

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sacando unas cuantas gotitas de desesperación de la castaña.

"TÚ dijiste que necesitas un trabajo" Contesto, señalando a Yuriy. "Y TÚ necesitas a un compañero" Termino, señalando a Kai, quien sólo atino a fruncir aun más el ceño. "Asunto resuelto, ven" Su sonrisa, si bien, aparentaba ser dulce, no evito que un escalofrío recorriera a los dos implicados. Hiromi no cedería, ya había tomado una decisión.

"Por el momento necesito que le des el entrenamiento básico a Yuriy, para que no te sea un obstáculo en tu próximo caso, lo demás lo ira aprendiendo conforme pase el tiempo"

"Hn…"

Por otro lado, el ruso quería que la tierra se lo tragara… ¿En donde rayos vino a caer?

=.=

No hicieron más larga su estadía en aquel lugar, después de un pequeño alegato entre Yuriy y Hiromi.

La discusión termino con la victoria para la castaña, gracias al contrato firmado por Yuriy y que contando a partir del momento de la firma duraría un año. El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que seguir al bicolor, quien dicho sea de paso no estaba para nada a gusto con la idea.

"Oye tengo un plan" Murmuro Yuriy, hablando como si hubiera descubierto el mayor misterio del universo. "Nos alejamos de ella por una hora o dos, después regresamos y le dices que no tengo ninguna aptitud mágica, ¿que te parece? Así tú serás feliz y yo también"

"Hn" Si bien, en el mundo de Yuriy, aquel monosílabo no podía ser considerado como una respuesta, tal parece que para el loco bicolor, aquello decía todo…o por lo menos un rotundo no…suponiendo que sí lo interpreto bien.

"En donde vine a caer" Dijo en un suspiro para sí el ruso, a la par que trataba de no perder de vista a su compañero.

Y es que siendo sinceros, Yuriy siempre había sido un escéptico en lo que respecta a magia y lo paranormal. Es cierto que de pequeño le había tenido un gran terror a los fantasmas y monstruos, pero ahora era un adulto, y como tal, los cuentos de hadas y dragones habían quedado en un rincón muy olvidado de su mente, junto con los fantasmas y ovnis.

Aun así, tiempo después, debía afrontar una situación en donde, una chica que dirige una agencia de caza fantasmas afirma que él tiene el don para el trabajo, y debe entrenar con otro loco (porque al fin y al cabo eso eran para Ivanov, un par de locos…o en el peor de los casos charlatanes) para poder cazar a dichos fantasmas.

"Oye" Llamo a Kai, para tratar de razonar con él una vez más. "Mira, la verdad yo no creo en esas cosas, después de todo casi siempre sólo son habladores que se aprovechan de los ingenuos…ehh, sin ofender", se disculpo, al notar que con su balbuceo quizás había ofendido al chico que camina a unos pasos delante de él. Aunque abandono aquel pensamiento al ver que el bicolor continuaba ignorándolo

"Soy una persona normal, común y corriente…un `muggle´" Intento nuevamente el pelirrojo, pero una vez más el silencio fue su única respuesta. Ya algo harto de la situación se resigno, no sin antes realizar una importantísima pregunta. "¿A dónde se supone que vamos?"

"Allí" Respondió secamente el bicolor, mientras señalaba una vieja estructura encima de una pequeña colina, la cual se encontraba algo retirada de la población urbana.

Genial, ahora no sólo iba acompañado de un loco que cree en la magia, ahora debía caminar al lugar más apartado de la civilización acompañado de un loco que cree en la magia.

Definitivamente su vida no podía ser más bella

=.=

Al final, había valido la pena tener que caminar para poder llegar al susodicho lugar.

Debieron subir un buen tramo de escalones, pero el ver la hermosura de la casa hacia que el cansancio se olvidara y una sensación de tranquilidad inundara al pelirrojo.

La propiedad en si contaba con un terreno grande, lleno de árboles (suponía que la mayoría eran de sakura, aunque todavía no era primavera como para comprobarlo), y un poco al fondo se lograba ver la casa de una planta, construida a la manera antigua, además de un pequeño estanque.

"Esta será tu primera prueba"

El hecho de escuchar hablar a Kai así de repente, asusto un poco a Yuriy, quien se había dedicado hasta el momento a observar los alrededores de la casa.

"Deberás atacarme" Volvió a hablar, ignorante del desconcierto del ruso. "No me importa como lo hagas, pero al menos debes darme un golpe" Y sin mediar más palabras, se lanzo al ataque en contra del pelirrojo.

Pero mientras el ruso esperaba un golpe directo en su rostro o en su tronco, lo que recibió fue una ola de energía que lo obligo a dar varios pasos hacia atrás antes de recuperar por completo el equilibrio.

"¡¿Pero que rayos?" Alcanzo a decir, antes de recibir otro golpe de la misma energía. "¡¿Cómo se supone que haces ESO?"

El otro chico no respondió, sólo se centro en continuar sus ataques en el cuerpo del desprevenido ruso, quien no atino a hacer otra cosa más que a salir corriendo como gallina sin cabeza.

"Tiempo, tiempo, ¡ahhhh!" Un golpe lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros, obligándolo a permanecer hincado en lo que los efectos del ataque pasaban. "¡Ashtsht eso dolió!" Se giro para dedicarle una fiera mirada hacia el bicolor, quien aun mantenía una expresión de indiferencia. "¿Qué no puedes esperar a que al menos este preparado?" Grito exasperado, a la par que se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad.

"Creo que la bruja se equivoco, no tienes nada que valga la pena". El comentario molesto a Yuriy, no supo si fue por lo humillante de las palabras, o la sonrisa torcida que no abandonaba el rostro del bicolor. Sólo supo que algo se rompió dentro de él. ¡Debía quitarle la estupida sonrisa al bastardo que tenía enfrente!

"¡Retráctate!" Exigió el pelirrojo, mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos como el mismísimo hielo de Rusia. "¡Ahora!"

La seriedad regreso al rostro del bicolor por unos momentos, antes de que la sonrisa autosuficiente regresara acompañada de la fascia llena de arrogancia.

"Oblígame"

Lo siguiente que paso sólo duro unos segundos.

El pelirrojo nunca supo porque, pero sintió la necesidad de colocar sus manos extendidas, apuntando directamente al bicolor, para después sentir un entumecimiento que lo recorrió desde sus antebrazos hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Kai pareció sentir algo, y no tardo en comenzar a realizar su propio ataque, sólo que a diferencia del ruso, el lo hacia con una mano.

Y después, los dos sintieron un fuerte golpe que los obligo a retroceder unos pasos.

Sabían que ninguno podía dudar, ya que aquello inclinaría la balanza a favor del contrario. Pero Yuriy tenía un problema: se sentía cansado.

Kai también se dio cuenta, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa arrogante al creer suya ya la victoria.

Ese fue el único incentivo que necesito el ruso para sacar fuerzas en donde creía que ya no había, provocando que el bicolor retrocediera aun más.

"Es imposible, ¿Cómo es que un principiante me esta causando problemas" Pensó Kai con cierta incredulidad y con su orgullo herido. No dudo en comenzar a aumentar su poder, olvidando por completo el hecho de que no debía lastimar seriamente al ruso. Ahora lo único que importaba era ganarle.

Desgraciadamente, tan enfrascado estaba Kai en la pelea, que perdió noción de sus alrededores, y gracias a los constantes empujones que le provocaba el ataque, término estando a orillas del pequeño estanque. Después de tropezar con una de las piedras que adornaban la orilla, experimento el sentimiento de caída libre, seguido de una onda de energía que dio directo en su abdomen, obligándolo a expulsar el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Después todo fue humedad.

Por otro lado, Yuriy no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado. Un momento estaba en modo berseke atacando al otro chico, y al siguiente lo despertó el típico sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua.

Se dejo caer de rodillas, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, agotado por el sobreesfuerzo que su cuerpo había realizado y por usar la fuerza que desconocía por completo que poseía.

"¿Que me paso?" Se pregunto, mientras veía una de sus manos, que se encontraba un poco roja y caliente, pero extrañamente, no dolía.

Su atención regreso de nueva cuenta al estanque, de donde emergió un mojado Hiwatari, quien respiraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida.

"¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¡Casi me ahogo!" Grito molesto el bicolor, mientras salía del estanque con algo de dificultad.

"¿¡Que me pasa! ¡Si tú fuiste el que me empezó a atacar!" Contraataco el ruso ya un poco más recuperado de la impresión.

"Hn, sólo era para ponerte a prueba, no es como si te fuera a matar", a poco estuvo que Kai agregara el "todavía", pero era mejor dejar así las cosas, no fuera que el pelirrojo se lo tomara en serio. "Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, te espero a las 6 de la mañana" Y sin decir más, el bicolor dio media vuelta y procedió a entrar a la pequeña casa.

Yuriy sólo lo observo retirarse, antes de proceder a recoger sus cosas, que habían quedado olvidadas después de que la extraña lucha comenzara.

La situación era casi la misma a como había estado en la mañana. Ningún techo donde dormir, con su pequeña maleta en mano y cinco dólares en su bolsillo. Aunque ahora le podía agregar algunos hechos: había firmado un contrato con una loca, había luchado con otro loco y ahora él también se estaba volviendo loco porque creía que probablemente los locos estaba diciendo la verdad.

De verdad que su vida era maravillosa.

_Notas finales: Sólo me gustaría agregar que probablemente abunden las referencias de películas o hechos reales a lo largo del fanfic, y aunque suenen sarcásticas, si las pongo es porque yo misma soy fan (o por lo menos me gustan). Esta de más decir que las películas mencionadas no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores._

_Ah si! Y ninguna gallina fue lastimada a lo largo de la producción de este capítulo (sólo Yuriy, pero él no cuenta). _

_Espero les haya gustado!_


	3. Primer Arco: Parte 2

_Notas de autor: La segunda parte del primer arco. Probablemente este sea uno de los capítulos más tediosos, pero es necesario, ya que aquí se le explican algunas situaciones a Yuriy que lo ayudarán a sobrevivir más adelante (o al menos para que no termine tan mal XD)._

_Advertencias: Ver la introducción_

_Advertencias del capitulo: Groserías de parte de Yuriy. Habrá mención de algunas religiones (sobre todo shintoismo), además las expresiones realizadas en este fanfic no necesariamente reflejan la opinión de la autora._

=PRIMER ARCO: ENTRENAMIENTO=

Parte 2

La frialdad del amanecer golpeaba sin piedad el desprotegido cuerpo del ruso, agregándole el hecho de que, inmediatamente después de que había anochecido el día anterior, se había soltado una molesta lluvia. Si bien, esta no era muy intensa, la falta de un techo o de ropa un poco más protectora término fastidiando al ruso, quien no le quedo más remedio que refugiarse en la copa de un árbol dentro de la propiedad que suponía era del bicolor (sino, ya podía agregar robo a la gran lista de problemas que tenía Hiwatari).

Afortunadamente para él, su ropa se había mantenido protegida dentro de su maleta, y el hecho de que el frío no fuera tan intenso como en Rusia le permitió tolerar pasar la noche en aquel lugar. Así que después de protegerse lo mejor que pudo de la lluvia y cambiarse las mudas por algo seco, trato de dormir.

Claro esta, la palabra clave de la oración fue "trato", ya que dormir en un árbol no era tan fácil como algunas películas lo ponían. Varías veces se descubrió a punto de querer saludar al suelo con su cara y desde una buena altura, lo cual hubiera sido muy malo.

Al sentir los distantes rayos del sol, no le vio más sentido el tratar de descansar, así que con cuidado procedió a bajar de su refugio, y sólo se permitió relajarse cuando sus pies tocaron el firme suelo.

Lentamente se dirigió a la casa del bicolor, intentando lucir casual, a la par que trataba de recordarse por enésima vez porque estaba accediendo a esto.

Bien pudo haberse ido desde hace horas, incluso arriesgarse y caminar hacia otra ciudad, y no habría poder humano que lo obligara a cumplir con el contrato y el dichoso entrenamiento.

Y más sin embargo, allí estaba, dirigiéndose como cordero al matadero, para enfrentarse a lo desconocido y descubrir cosas quizás no muy gratas.

Pero siendo sincero, algo lo intrigaba en sobremanera. ¿Cómo rayos había hecho ese ataque? En lo que a él concernía era una persona más entre la multitud. Quizás resaltaba más (sobre todo en Japón) por su extravagante color de cabello al igual que sus ojos azules, pero de ahí en fuera no tenía nada especial. ¿O si?

Después de colocar sus cosas un poco cerca de la entrada de la casa, tomo asiento y espero a que el molesto bicolor hiciera acto de presencia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que escuchara el correr de la puerta y unos pasos acercándose. Se giro lentamente para enfrentar a Kai, con el cual, por cierto, aun seguía molesto. Después de todo, no sentía que tuvieran la suficiente confianza como para que de la buena nada iniciara un ataque hacia su persona.

Kai sólo le dedico una mirada indiferente antes de darse la media vuelta, dejando la entrada abierta.

Aparentemente eso significaba que tenía permiso de entrar a la casa.

"No soy un perro, ¿sabes?" Se quejo Yuriy mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el genkan*, para después seguir al otro chico en el interior de la casa. "Quizás un 'Buenos días Yuriy, ¿Cómo estas? ¿No te lastime ayer, verdad? Siento haberme comportado así' o si quieres un simple 'Buenos días', digo ser educado no cuesta" Siguió hablando el ruso, sin importarle la mirada asesina que le dirigió el dueño de la casa, de hecho, encontró graciosa la situación. Aparentemente era muy fácil hacer enojar al chico.

"Sigue hablando y te quedas sin desayuno" Pero esa pequeña frase fue más que suficiente para que el pelirrojo cerrara la boca. Después de todo, no cualquiera te ofrece comida…o eso esperaba. No es que confiara mucho en la buena voluntad del bicolor.

No tardaron en llegar a lo que suponía era la sala de estar, en donde sólo había una pequeña mesa (de esas que son bajitas) y dos platos llenos de fruta picada y una jarra de té.

Yuriy tomo un lugar en la mesa, seguido de Kai, quien de inmediato sirvió dos tazas de té. Los dos comenzaron a comer en silencio, aunque el ruso trataba de no comer como si llevara un día completo sin probar bocado, aunque esa era su triste realidad.

"¿Y bien? ¿Que haremos hoy señor Miyagi?" Pregunto Yuriy después de tener asegurada la comida en su estomago. "¿Destruir la Amenaza Fantasma que procura conquistar la galaxia? ¿Aprender los caminos de la Fuerza? ¿O me darás una lección de vida en la que aprenderé que no debo unirme al Lado Oscuro?" Pregunto Yuriy sin disimular el sarcasmo.

"Empezare a enseñarte lo que necesitas saber para poder mantenerte con vida, ya no digo mantenerte cuerdo, porque obviamente no lo estas" Respondió Kai, antes de darle un sorbo a su té, ante la mirada de fastidio del ruso.

"¿Entonces me vas a enseñar a sostener de manera adecuada una cruz? ¿O como hacer agua bendita en un momento de emergencia? Aunque estoy seguro que eso no va a servir conmigo, porque no soy creyente…"

"Deja de balbucear, además, ¿para que quieres una cruz?" Pregunto exasperado el ruso, mientras colocaba su taza en la mesa, y dedicarle una fiera mirada al contrario. La amenaza era clara: 'sigue hablando y ya nadie volverá a saber de ti'.

Y eso sirvió para el ruso colocara de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Por un momento se le olvido que estaba delante de un completo desconocido, y, según a lo que creía el día anterior, necesitado de ayuda siquiátrica con urgencia.

"Bien, primeramente necesitas saber que esto no es un juego" Inicio Kai su explicación, atrayendo por completo la atención del ruso. "Un simple error te puede cambiar tu vida o la vida de las personas que buscan nuestra ayuda, así que no tomes nada a la ligera".

"Segundo: Tu propia energía es tu mejor arma, debes aprender a dominarla como si se tratara de una extensión de tu cuerpo. Si llegas a dudar de tu propia fortaleza, es mejor que te retires, ya que los efectos pueden ser devastadores hacia tu integridad"

"Tercero: Cuando uses objetos con propiedades mágicas, asegúrate de su procedencia. Si dicho objeto no esta en sincronía con tu energía en lugar de beneficiarte se podría volver en tu contra".

"Cuarto: Nuestro principal objetivo es ayudar a los espíritus para que se puedan purificar. Si logras esto, no tendrás problema en solucionar el caso. Si el espíritu no tiene remedio, deberá ser destruido, esto es primordial que lo recuerdes."

"Y por último: Nunca demuestres miedo, rencor, ira o tristeza cuando estés en medio de un trabajo. En lugar de ayudar a purificar al espíritu, puedes corromperlo aun más, poniendo no sólo en riesgo tus avances, sino también tu vida misma". Terminó de explicar Kai, para después darle otro sorbo a su té. "¿Alguna duda?"

"Es la primera vez que te veo hablar más de siete palabras" Fue lo único que atino a decir el pelirrojo antes de que una sandalia le cayera directo en la cabeza, por cortesía de un molesto bicolor.

"¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije?"

"¡Lo siento! Es sólo que esto es muy irreal para mí, es decir, sólo hace dos días mi máxima preocupación era si iba a tener dinero para comprar comida al otro día, no el hecho de que aparentemente ahora voy a estar cazando fantasmas y que mi vida puede correr peligro" Respondió algo desconsolado el pelirrojo.

"Muy triste tu vida, ahora responde, ¿alguna duda?" Aunque se arrepintió de inmediato del gesto gracias a la actitud de Kai.

Pero bueno, un empleo es un empleo, así que no perdería nada con aprender un poco más sobre su nueva profesión.

"¿A que te refieres con el uso de objetos? Yo creí que habías dicho que las cruces y esas cosas no servían"

"Hn…Cuando estas realizando un exorcismo puedes valerte de objetos para tratar de concentrar tu energía espiritual y enfocarla en un punto o en un área, así no permites que haya "fugas" y se desperdicie, también algunos te pueden servir de ataque y defensa, sobre todo si el fantasma se pone más agresivo". El bicolor medito un poco más sus palabras antes de volver a hablar. "En ocasiones, si intentas usar un objeto, sin conocer su origen, o incluso las intenciones de quien lo construyo, puede que en lugar de ayudarte a canalizar tu energía, te la bloqueen, o sencillamente se produzca el efecto contrario a lo que esperabas… ¿Alguna otra duda?" Pregunto nuevamente el bicolor.

"¿Cómo rayos hice lo de ayer? Cuando te ataque… además, después me sentí muy cansado… ¿Qué tipo de energía era?"

"En un principio estabas usando tu energía espiritual… Aun no la sabes controlar, así que el efecto fue el mismo que cuando abres una llave de agua e intentas regar las plantas sin una manguera"

"Un gran desperdicio…" A completo Yuriy, ganando un asentimiento del bicolor.

"Cuando te quedaste sin energía, comenzaste a usar tu energía de vida"

…Eso no le gusto para nada al ruso.

"Así que si hubiera seguido atacándote, ¿corría el riesgo de morir?" Pregunto alarmado al bicolor, mientras abría los ojos llenos de temor… ¿Y aun así el bicolor siguió atacándolo?

"Así es" Fue la seca respuesta del chico.

"¡¿Y no hiciste nada para detenerme?"

"No es mi problema él que tu seas tan impulsivo"

"¡Pero pude haber muerto!"

Kai guardo silencio, mientras estudiaba el enojo que irradiaba el pelirrojo. Primera lección, concluida.

"En vista de que ya sabes que esto no es un juego, pasaremos a la segunda lección"

Kai se levanto, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el ruso.

Algún día se vengaría, quizás no hoy, ni probablemente mañana…y pensándolo bien, ni siquiera en un mes. Pero cuando por fin pudiera controlar su energía, le exigiría una revancha a Kai, y esta vez no ganaría por suerte.

=.=

"Debes estar bromeando" Fue lo único que atino a decir el ruso, aunque sabía que sus quejas eran en vano, ya que la mirada que Kai le dedico no titubeo en ningún momento.

"¿Pareciera que me gusta bromear?" Pregunto secamente el bicolor, antes de dejar sólo al pelirrojo en el patio de la casa.

Yuriy llevaba menos de un día de conocer al bicolor, pero sabía que podía responder eso. Aun así no descartaba el hecho de que el bicolor podía ser un sociopata que disfrutaba torturar a sus víctimas por medio de juegos mentales.

Bueno, probablemente estaba exagerando, pero de lo que casi estaba seguro es que el bicolor obtenía un placer nada saludable torturándolo.

Una persona normal diría que estaba exagerando, después de todo, sólo debía apagar una vela… Aunque la situación cambiaba por el hecho de que, para empezar no estaba rodeado de gente normal, y segundo, dicha vela estaba sana y salva en una habitación, dentro de la casa, mientras él se encuentra a fuera de la casa, viendo la dichosa vela a través de una ventana fuertemente cerrada.

Y para empeorar la situación, se encontraba cansado y con sueño.

¡Kai lo había obligado a meditar por casi tres horas! Sencillamente eso era insano. Hubo un punto en que su aburrición era tal, ¡que se quedo dormido! Y todo para que cinco minutos después fuera arrancado de su mundo de ensueño gracias a un golpe del bicolor. Y ese era otro hecho que le provocaba escalofríos: El bicolor asemejaba a la niebla. De momento estaba, al siguiente segundo ya no, y cuando el pelirrojo creía que Kai no lo estaba observado, este salía de la buena nada y comenzaba a amonestarlo.

"Deja de perder el tiempo y apaga de una buena vez esa vela" Yuriy necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no brincar del susto, cuando Kai decidió nuevamente realizar su acto de aparición.

"¡No hagas eso! Me vas a provocar un infarto"

"Hn" Eso era un claro 'No me importa'.

"Además, ¿cómo esperas que apague la vela? No soy incorpóreo, ¿sabes?"

"Si todo fuera tan sencillo no sería entrenamiento, ¿sabes?"

"¡Arrghh! Eres imposible" Se quejo Yuriy, pero Kai sabía que la queja era más de resignación, así que sin más, abandono nuevamente al pelirrojo a su suerte.

Yuriy vio partir al otro chico, adentrándose nuevamente en la casa para continuar haciendo… lo que sea que estaba haciendo…

"Ahora que lo pienso, lo único que se sobre Kai…es que se llama Kai" Pensó el ruso, mientras trataba de centrar su atención en la vela. "Qué diría tu madre Yuriy, tantos años paso diciéndote que te alejaras de los extraños, y mírate ahora" Fallando miserablemente en el intento.

"¡Ahhh, ya basta Yuriy, apaga de una vez la maldita vela!" Se presiono así mismo, mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarse el cabello por la frustración que toda la situación le estaba provocando.

No era tonto, sabía que la única manera de apagar la vela, era por medio de la famosa energía espiritual, el problema radicaba en que no tenía ni idea de cómo activar dicho poder.

"Piensa Yuriy, qué pasó ayer" De lo poco que tenía claro, es que, después de enojarse por las provocaciones de Kai y sentir unos deseos inmensos de destazarlo, por impulso tuvo la necesidad de llevar sus manos al frente e imaginar que en sus palmas se estaba acumulando energía.

Inmediatamente después, se había sentido agotado, pero entre la confusión pudo detectar que le estaba ocasionando problemas a Kai, por lo que quizás su técnica había funcionado. No perdería nada con intentarlo de nuevo, y con un poco de suerte, volvería a funcionar el truco.

"Muy bien, hagámoslo" Se dijo con seguridad, antes de estirar sus brazos, apuntando directamente hacia la vela, e imaginar que su energía se comenzaba a acumular en sus manos.

Ni bien pasaron cinco minutos, Yuriy pudo sentir como toda su seguridad lo abandonaba nuevamente. La vela seguía igual de campante, casi como si se burlara del ruso, provocando que se desesperara aun más.

"¡Apágate estupida vela!" Grito el ruso, mientras agitaba sus manos, deseando con todo su corazón que una pequeña corriente de aire se colara hasta donde se encontraba el objeto de su ira.

Y casi como si algún kami olvidado hubiera escuchado su plegaria, la llama de la vela se agito, haciendo ademán de apagarse.

"Que rayos" Fue tanta la impresión, que incluso dejo de respirar, por temor a que todo hubiera sido una simple ilusión producida por su desesperada imaginación.

Pero, efectivamente, la llama había estado a punto de apagarse, y al momento en que Yuriy detuvo sus movimientos, esta había recuperado su fortaleza.

Aun así, el pelirrojo se sentía como si hubiera descubierto el santo grial. ¡Al fin había hecho un avance! ¡Sólo necesitaba apagar la vela y sería libre!

Con lo que no contó el pelirrojo, es que como siempre, era más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo.

Y ya casi para el final del día, el resultado era un ruso malhumorado, cansado y hambriento (siendo este último factor el que ponía en mayor riesgo a la próxima alma que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra al ruso) y una vela que continuaba cumpliendo con su misión en la vida.

"¡Eso es imposible! Como es que sigue ardiendo, a esta hora es para que ya se hubiera consumido" exclamó el ruso, al darse cuenta que la vela seguía igual que cuando el bicolor la había puesto en su lugar.

"Eso se debe a que es una vela especial" Respondió el otro chico con la misma casualidad con la que se habla del clima.

"Ah" Atino a responder el ruso, mientras estudiaba con cuidado dicho objeto. Treinta segundos después reacciono ante el hecho de que Kai había salido de la nada…otra vez.

"¿Como rayos haces eso?" Exigió de nueva cuenta el ruso, ganándose una mirada burlona de parte del bicolor.

"Estoy aquí desde hace veinte minutos" Respondió Kai, sabiendo a que se refería el ruso, "Y lo hago de la misma manera en que lo hace todo el mundo: caminando"

Yuriy estaba a punto de desmentir al bicolor (porque obviamente una persona normal no pasa desapercibida por tanto tiempo, ni por más que sea bailarina de ballet), pero Kai se lo impido al retomar la palabra.

"Es suficiente por hoy, sino apagaste la vela cuando tenías al máximo tu energía, menos ahora que ya estas cansado y estresado" Y sin más, se dio la vuelta, para adentrarse de nueva cuenta a la casa, dejando atrás a un muy molesto ruso.

"Qué tipo tan pesado" Susurro Yuriy al verlo marcharse. No pudo evitar suspirar, antes de fijar su atención otra vez en la vela. Que más daba intentarlo una vez más. "No es como si tuviera a donde ir a descansar" Ya decidido a internarlo hasta que pudiera cumplir su objetivo, continuo sus ataques hacia la vela, ignorante del hecho de que una persona se encontraba atenta a todos sus movimientos.

"Hn…estupido, lo único que va a lograr es poner su vida en peligro" Musito Kai, mientras observaba al pelirrojo desde una pequeña ventana, la cual pasaba totalmente desapercibida para el mencionado.

"¿No crees que deberíamos detenerlo Kai?" Pregunto la voz de una mujer, aunque gracias a la oscuridad del lugar, era imposible decir en donde se encontraba la persona.

"Es su decisión, aunque lo corra, no dejará de intentarlo" Respondió Kai unos momentos después, para después alejarse de la ventana, quitándole importancia al asunto. "Si tiene suerte se desmayará por el agotamiento".

"¡Kai! "

"Esta bien" Accedió Kai, al sentir el enojo de su compañera, "Mandare a un shikishin a cuidarlo"

"Mas te vale"

"Como sea" Respondió Kai, mientras avanzaba por un pasillo levemente iluminado, aun así, era posible percibir como la sombra que el chico producía sobre el piso de la casa comenzaba a distorsionarse, para después dar la impresión de que una criatura había salido de esta. La ilusión no duro mucho, y pronto la sombra volvió a imitar a la perfección al chico que la producía.

=.=

_Algunos términos:_

_Genkan: Es el área de la casa tradicional japonesa que esta después de la entrada en donde uno se puede quitar el calzado antes de entrar a las demás áreas de la casa._

_Shikishin: Duende o espíritu familiar, esta idea la saque de Mikami, la cazafantasmas._

_Durante este capitulo se hizo mención a tres películas en total (dos a mi parecer son muy obvias, pero hay una que no estoy muy segura si podrán reconocerla), el caso es, quien me diga las tres películas, se gana una galleta XD._

_Sólo me queda agradecer los bellos reviews que me dejaron, no tienen idea de cómo alientan para que uno siga escribiendo ^^._

_Quiero agradecer a MC por su review ^^ (como es anónimo no te puedo responder directamente a tu cuenta, por eso lo hago por aquí ^^). Espero no decepcionarte, y tratare de actualizar como máximo cada dos semanas._

_Sin más, como último comentario diré que ya sólo queda un capitulo del arco de entrenamiento y pasaremos al siguiente arco, así que, por favor tengan algo de paciencia con estos capítulos, si bien, no fueron los primeros que planee, son necesarios para entender el desarrollo de la trama._

_Nos estamos leyendo! _


	4. Primer Arco: Parte 3

_Notas de autor: Aquí estamos, con el último capitulo del primer arco. Por fin el entrenamiento de Yuriy terminara…verdad?...verdad? X3_

_Y con respecto a lo de las películas, pues…nadie quiso mis galletas TwT, así que me las comeré! X3_

_Advertencias: Véase la introducción_

_Advertencia del capitulo:…Violencia? Mis patéticos intentos de describir una pelea? No tengo idea de que sea peor._

_Por cierto, Galian y Caos pertenecen a Square Enix, yo sólo los tome prestado sin avisar._

=PRIMER ARCO: ENTRENAMIENTO=

Parte 3

Kai se encontraba feliz.

Podía sentir que la temperatura había disminuido, y el sentimiento de una tormenta próxima era palpable en el aire.

El ambiente era ideal para permanecer en la cama, cubierto de cobijas y para permitir a su cuerpo relajarse por una vez en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, un sonido constante se esforzaba por traer al bicolor a la conciencia.

Kai intento ignorarlo, cubriendo su cabeza con una de sus almohadas, pero el sonido se volvía más insistente con cada minuto que pasaba, aun así, el bicolor hizo uso de su sordera selectiva y logro mandar el molesto ruido a un rincón olvidado de su cerebro.

Se permitió relajarse una vez más, pero el sentimiento sólo duro cinco minutos, ya que sus sentidos se volvieron a activar al sentir una presencia en su casa… para ser más específicos, en su habitación. De inmediato se sentó en su futón, listo para atacar a la persona que se había atrevido a violar su privacidad.

Pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando un par de manos se apoderaron de uno de sus brazos y comenzaron a jalarlo insistentemente para que se levantara, a la vez que lo arrastraban fuera de la habitación.

"¡Debes ver esto Kai!" Dijo emocionado el ruso, ignorante de la incomodidad que le estaba provocando al otro chico.

"¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" Exigió Kai, haciendo uso a la vez de toda su fuerza para detener los bruscos movimientos del pelirrojo.

"¡Al fin lo hice!" Respondió emocionado, mientras veía de reojo al bicolor, ganándose una mirada aburrida de parte de eso. Su respuesta era clara: 'no tengo idea de que me hablas'. "¡Pude apagar la vela!" Volvió a hablar, antes de centrarse nuevamente en el camino.

Cuando por fin llegaron al patio, Kai comprobó que efectivamente, la vela se encontraba apagada. El bicolor sabía que Yuriy no pudo haber hecho trampa, porque la vela sólo se podía apagar con poder espiritual, y además, su shikishin le hubiera avisado… o al menos eso esperaba.

"Y eso no es todo" Nuevamente el ruso se adelanto a Kai, acercándose a la ventana y concentrándose en la vela como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kai lo observo interrogante, dudoso de lo que el ruso esperaba lograr. Pero su mente quedo en blanco al ver que el otro había prendido la vela… "Imposible" Susurro mientras se acercaba a la ventana, situándose a un lado del pelirrojo, que no se podía quitar su sonrisa de superioridad del rostro.

"¿Lo ves? Lo hice" Dijo con arrogancia, para segundos después colapsar como saco de papas en el suelo.

El silencio reino unos momentos. Kai sabía que el chico se encontraba fuera de peligro, ya que sentía poder espiritual emanando de él, así que por el momento él era una de sus últimas preocupaciones.

"Galian" Habló Kai, apareciendo casi al instante una sombra en el suelo, que, conforme se acercaba al bicolor, iba adquiriendo volumen, hasta mostrar una especia de perro, de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, con pelaje morado y una melena blanca, acompañado de unos fieros ojos amarillos.

"¿Si?" Hablo la criatura, asemejándose el sonido más a un gruñido, que bien podía helar la sangre a una persona normal.

"¿No se supone que tu deber era cuidarlo?" Claro esta, Kai definitivamente no era una persona normal.

"Si, pero hasta ahorita no había mostrado signos de agotamiento" Intento defenderse Galian, a la vez que se alejaba con disimulo de su amo. Su integridad corría peligro.

"¡Perro malo, muy malo!" Pero fue muy tarde. El bicolor comenzó a darle golpes al perro, el cual mantenía sus orejas agachadas, mientras veía con algo de temor a su dueño.

"Lo siento, lo siento" Atino a decir el perro, mientras le dedicaba a su amo unos ojos de cachorro a medio morir, para tratar de apaciguar la ira del joven.

"Que más da" Dijo en un suspiro Kai, mientras permitía que Galian regresara a su sombra, dejándolo solo para lidiar con el ruso inconciente delante de él. "Pero Hiromi me va a escuchar" concluyo, antes de agacharse para levantar al pelirrojo. ¡Oh si! Sí él estaba sufriendo, la bruja debería sufrir más. Esa sería su pequeña venganza.

=.=

Yuriy se sentía como si estuviera flotando en un mar de oscuridad, pero reconfortante.

Su cuerpo se sentía tranquilo por primera vez en varios días, además de que una desconocida calidez lo embriagaba.

"Yuriy"

Escucho una voz, pero decidió no hacerle caso. En estos momentos, el mismo Carlos Slim le podría estar hablando para regalarle sus millones, y el muy gustoso lo ignoraría con tal de permanecer en aquel lugar.

"Yuriy" Pero la voz no se daba por vencida, y al contrario, iba ganando fuerza, sacando lentamente al pelirrojo de su mundo de ensueño.

"¡Yuriy!" Exclamo molesta la voz, rompiendo por completo el encanto, y obligando al mencionado a abrir los ojos, siendo cegado de inmediato por la luz del día.

"Al fin despiertas" Dijo la voz, logrando despertar aun más al chico, quien comenzó a estudiar sus alrededores. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, la cual sólo contaba con una mesa cerca de una ventana y aparentemente el futón en donde el se encontraba acostado.

"Te estoy hablando"

Rápidamente giro su rostro para buscar el origen de la voz, arrepintiéndose al momento de sentir su mundo girar y su vista distorsionarse.

"Aun estas desorientado" Después de un largo esfuerzo, logro enfocar al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

Kai no se veía muy feliz, pero era claro que no estaba molesto… Más bien parecía preocupado, pero, ¿Por qué?

"¿Eh?" Logro decir después de un rato, ganándose un suspiro de parte del bicolor.

"Al menos tu intelecto sigue intacto" Ok, quizás estaba desorientado, y no tenía idea de que había pasado con él, pero sabía que se tenía que sentir ofendido por las palabras del bicolor.

"Hn" Pero estaba muy cansado para contraatacar.

"Será mejor que sigas descansando" Y sin decir más, el bicolor abandono la habitación, dejando a Ivanov sólo con sus pensamientos.

Después de un rato, Yuriy decidió que sería inútil tratar de dormir otra vez, así que se dedico a observar el cuarto en donde se encontraba.

No tardo mucho en reconocerlo como el cuarto en donde había estado la sádica vela no hace muchas horas. Se había asomado tanto por entre la ventana, que había sido casi imposible no echar un vistazo al resto de la habitación.

Todo era tal y como lo recordaba.

Vacío y triste.

Estaba considerando muy seriamente el llevar al bicolor a comprar uno que otro arreglo para su casa, al menos para que de la apariencia de que alguien vive ahí.

De repente, algo literalmente hizo "clic" en la nublada mente del pelirrojo.

¿Y la vela? ¿Por fin había cumplido su objetivo? ¿De verdad la había apagado?

Y justo cuando estaba pensando en levantarse para exigirle unas cuantas respuestas a Kai, este hizo acto de presencia, trayendo una bandeja con él, la cual coloco con cuidado en el piso al lado del futón de Yuriy. En la bandeja había un plato de sopa, junto con una jarra (que suponía traía té) y una taza.

Después de servir té en la taza, se la pasó Yuriy, quien la tomo y le dio un sorbo, antes de hacer ademán de escupirlo, para ser detenido por el bicolor.

"Tómalo, te ayudará a que recuperes tu energía"

"O secretamente me estas envenenando" Kai levanto con elegancia una de sus cejas, dedicándole una mirada burlona al ruso.

"Si te quisiera matar, no usaría veneno…Es demasiado pacífico" Respondió el bicolor, produciéndole un escalofrío a Yuriy, quien sin más, se tomo el té de un solo trago, para después proceder con el plato de sopa.

Este a diferencia del té, no tenía un mal sabor. Todo lo contrario. Lo cual lo llevaba a un nuevo descubrimiento: Kai era buen cocinero (porque dudaba que alguien viniera a prepararle la comida al bicolor). Al terminar la sopa, Kai le volvió a extender una taza del ya odiado té. Yuriy se lo tomo sin dudar. Otro descubrimiento. Kai era buen cocinero, pero pésimo para preparar tes.

Después de terminarse el té, espero pacientemente a que Kai juntara los trastes, para dejarlos ordenados en un rincón de la habitación, antes de regresar y sentarse cerca del futón, viendo directamente al pelirrojo. Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento, sobre todo porque el pelirrojo sentía la atmosfera muy pesada, pero justo cuando iba a exigir una explicación, el bicolor comenzó a hablar.

"¿Quién te entreno?" A este punto, Yuriy se esperaba unos insultos y quizás algún regaño de parte del bicolor, no aquella pregunta.

"¿Perdón?" No estaba seguro de entender del todo la pregunta, pero debía ser importante, por la seriedad que embargaba las facciones del bicolor, así que se obligo a tragarse sus comentarios sarcásticos.

"No quiero mentiras" Contesto Kai, manteniendo sus ojos sobre el otro chico. Es muy sospechoso, que, aparentemente alguien que no tenía control sobre su poder espiritual, halla logrado ver el anuncio de Hiromi. Kai sabía por experiencia propia que el anuncio requería cierto conocimiento para hacerse visible. En un principio, creyó que se había tratado de un error, ya que el pelirrojo no daba ninguna señal de poseer poder espiritual. Pero en su pequeña pelea se dio cuenta de que probablemente sí tenía potencial. Obviamente, creyó que el ataque, había sido cosa de suerte, pero ahí estaba la energía al fin y al cabo.

Pero ahora, al verlo apagar la vela en menos de un día, y además, volverla a prender, le hizo dudar de la aparente ignorancia del pelirrojo en cuanto a cosas espirituales se refiere.

"¿Acaso trabajas para alguien?" Inicio nuevamente Kai su interrogatorio, pero ya no tenía tanta seguridad acerca de las intenciones del ruso. Todas sus señales corporales hablaban de que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Kai.

"No…al parecer sólo para Hiromi, aunque aun no estoy muy seguro" Respondió Yuriy, esperando que con eso Kai dejará de verlo, como si quisiera escudriñar su misma alma. Aun así, el pelirrojo no desvío la mirada. No sabía porque, pero era importante que mantuviera sus ojos fijos en los de Kai.

"No miente amo" Yuriy no reprimió el saltar de su lugar, buscando con desesperación el origen de la voz. Por otra parte Kai se mantuvo impasible.

"¿Estas seguro?" Pregunto Kai, dirigiéndose hacia su sombra, que se producía gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana. De un momento a otro, la sombra se comenzó a distorsionar, atrayendo la atención del ruso, que observo entre maravillado y aterrorizado como de la sombra, salía una criatura que lentamente iba adquiriendo forma, hasta dar la semejanza de un murciélago superdesarrollado con cuerpo humanoide.

"Para ser sincero no tiene idea de que estas hablando" Concluyo con burla el 'vampiro'. Yuriy no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, como le molestaba que las personas (y, ahora, criaturas paranormales) lo subestimaran.

"…Bien" Con eso basto para que la criatura regresara a la sombra del bicolor, dejando a los dos muchachos en silencio.

"¿Quién rayos era ese?" Pregunto Yuriy, no muy seguro de lo que había visto. Quizás ya había enloquecido, e incluso toda esta situación era producto de su retorcida imaginación para escapar de las penas de su vida.

Pero no, sabía que su imaginación no alcanzaba para tanto desquicio.

"Se llama Caos" Contesto Kai, quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Ok, pregunte mal, repito: ¿Qué rayos era ese?"

Kai se iba a negar en un principio contestarle, pero después lo pensó mejor. Después de todo, se supone que le debía enseñar, así que, quisiera o no, Yuriy por el momento era su estudiante, así que debía explicarle.

"Es un shikishin…los shikishines son duendes o espíritus que se encuentran unidos a una familia…son como guardianes. Aunque en ocasiones, sino se les sabe controlar crean más destrozos que ayuda. Casi siempre son la mayoría de nuestros casos: familia que posee shikishin ya no lo desea y espera que pueda ser exorcizado de su linaje. Son un poco problemáticos, ya que, aunque su lealtad se la hallan jurado a alguien que vivió hace mil años, esta se extiende a toda su descendencia, y son capaces de todo con tal de cumplir sus promesas"

Kai guardo silencio, y al no recibir ni una interrogante de parte de su 'alumno' concluyo que el tema había sido entendido.

"Por el momento vas a continuar practicando el uso de tu energía espiritual para que puedas dominarla por completo, luego usaremos objetos para que puedas canalizarla, y por último, te enfrentaras contra un espíritu" Hablo Kai, mientras se levanta y tomaba la bandeja para devolverla en la cocina.

"Te rentare una habitación, así ya dejarás de molestar a los árboles, además de que te podré vigilar mientras realizas tu entrenamiento" Termino Kai, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Yuriy permaneció en su lugar unos momentos más, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir de inmediato al bicolor.

"Oye espera, ¿Qué paso con el interrogatorio?" Yuriy quería algunas explicaciones, y realmente esperaba por su sanidad mental que Kai se dignara a responderle.

"No es de tu incumbencia", eso no fue un buen inicio.

"Esta bien, olvida el interrogatorio, mi segunda pregunta: ¿apague la vela?" La duda en la voz del pelirrojo era sincera, aun así no evito una mirada de burla de parte del otro chico.

"No recuerdas nada" No fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, y el tono divertido en la voz de Kai estaba matando la poca paciencia que Ivanov poseía. "A veces ocurre, en gente inexperta que al usar su energía espiritual sin cuidado, se producen una amnesia transitoria… iras recordando poco a poco" El pelirrojo estaba apunto de abrir la boca para realizar otra pregunta, pero no pudo formularla debido a un golpe en su cabeza dado por el bicolor.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Porque me pegaste?" Grito molesto el ruso mientras se sobaba el golpe.

"Nadie entra a mi habitación sin permiso" Contesto Kai, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa. "Será mejor que lo recuerdes"

Yuriy lo observo salir. Supuso que entendería en cuanto recuperara su memoria, así que no valía la pena molestarse.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es que ahora sí iniciaría el entrenamiento de verdad.

=.=

Ya habían pasado varías semanas desde que el entrenamiento oficial había comenzado, y aunque Kai no lo admitiera, Yuriy sabía que estaba avanzando muy rápidamente. Ya había dominado el uso de objetos para canalizar su energía. Si bien, los de tipo defensivo se le habían dificultado mucho (se requiere mucha energía para mantener una barrera protectora activada por lo menos dos minutos), los de tipo ataque era otra historia. Dagas, cuchillos, espadas, no importaba que le diera Kai, al minuto actuaba como si siempre hubiera tenido el arma en sus manos, y el canalizar su energía a través de ellos no significaba ningún problema. El bicolor trato de causarle molestias al pelirrojo, permitiendo que practicara usando una pistola, pero después se arrepintió al ver que el ruso actuaba como niño con juguete nuevo, y se la debió quitar, al ver que no dejaba de lanzar balas espirituales a diestra y siniestra.

Yuriy se levanto de su futón, listo para iniciar su entrenamiento, pero al ver su puerta abierta de golpe llamo su atención, encontrándose con la mirada de Kai. Desde el día en que el pelirrojo había iniciado su entrenamiento con objetos, el otro casi siempre lo dejaba a su suerte (aunque Yuriy suponía que lo vigilaba de alguna manera, ya que siempre sabía lo que había realizado en su entrenamiento, e incluso cuando se tomaba sus descansos sin autorización), así que le extraño ver al bicolor.

"Vamos al patio" Y sin más se alejo. Yuriy no tardo en seguirlo, y cuando por fin hicieron su camino fuera de la casa, pudo observar una mesa que contenía diversos objetos.

Había objetos de defensa como talismanes, omamori y sellos, al igual que de ataque.

"Toma lo que quieras" Hablo Kai, permitiéndole el paso al pelirrojo hacia la mesa. Sin dudar Yuriy tomo una pistola y sólo por precaución tomo algunos talismanes. "¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto Kai, ganando un asentimiento de parte del ruso, "Hoy será tu última prueba" Yuriy estaba a punto de realizar una pregunta, pero se vio interrumpido al ver la figura del vampiro aparecer delante de Kai. "Debes derrotar a Caos" El susodicho sonrió, antes de lanzarse al ataque hacia Yuriy, quien logro escapar del ataque por unos cuantos centímetros.

"¡Aun no estaba preparado!" Grito, mientras rodaba en el suelo para evitar otro ataque.

"Los fantasmas nunca te van a avisar cuando vayan a realizar su próximo ataque, así que debes estar preparado para lo que sea" Respondió Kai, mientras observaba la pelea, sin perder de vista los movimientos de Yuriy y de Caos.

A pesar del inicio tan desequilibrado de parte de Yuriy, no tardo en contraatacar al murciélago, quien en respuesta, comenzó a hacer sus ataques más salvajes.

La lucha siguió, sin dar ninguna pista de quien saldría ganador, pero el agotamiento en el pelirrojo era cada vez más perceptible.

"Debes controlar tu energía y evitar desperdiciarla" Se escucho la voz de Kai una vez más. "Sino quedaras en gran desventaja"

"Dime algo que no sepa" Pensó Yuriy, mientras esquivaba otro ataque. Se volvió a centrar en Caos, quien, por increíble que parezca, comenzaba a dar signos de agotamiento.

"Bien, será un todo o nada" Susurro Yuriy, mientras concentraba su energía espiritual en el próximo disparo. Debía tener cuidado, porque si fallaba el disparo, quedaría a merced de Caos, en cambio, si lograba dañarlo, entonces la pelea podría terminar.

Kai se dio cuenta de la intención de Yuriy y lo observo divertido. El ruso seguía siendo igual de impulsivo que el primer día. Pero ese era su problema.

Caos también se percato de lo que planeaba su contrincante. Era una acción muy arriesgada, y las probabilidades de darle eran mínimas, ya que él se podía materializar en donde quisiera, Yuriy debía ser muy rápido si esperaba poderlo dañar.

Sin más, Caos decidió desaparecer, dejando solos a los dos humanos. El silencio era inquietante, Yuriy no sabía en que momento Caos decidiría atacar, aumentando su nivel de adrenalina en sangre, y por consiguiente su frecuencia cardiaca. Intento concentrarse en el medio que lo rodeaba en vez de su propio cuerpo, y justo cuando creía que no resistiría más, un sonido llamo su atención, girándose de inmediato para ver a Caos dirigirse hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo con una de sus garras. El pelirrojo no lo dudo y tiro del gatillo, liberando el resto de su energía de golpe.

Caos se había encontrado tan cerca del pelirrojo, que le fue imposible detener su ataque para evadir el golpe, dando este en su cuerpo y causando un poco de daño.

Yuriy tampoco salio librado, la onda expansiva del disparo, junto con su energía espiritual liberada, lo mando a volar un par de metros, aun así una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

"¡Lo hice!" Pensó para sí mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad. Caos ya no se encontraba, suponía que estaba sano y salvo en la sombra de Kai.

"¿Quién lo diría?" Hablando del rey de roma. "No pensé que lograrías dañar a Caos" Dijo Kai, mientras se acercaba al ruso con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Pero a diferencia de todas las sonrisas que había visto, esta era sincera. Debía aceptarlo, así el bicolor se veía lindo.

"Entonces, ¿pase?" Pregunto, tratando de esconder la emoción que se esforzaba por mostrarse en su voz.

"Pues…me causa gran pesar, pero debo reconocerlo, has pasado Yuriy Ivanov" Respondió el bicolor, aunque las facciones de su rostro denotaban que también se encontraba algo feliz por el ruso.

Yuriy quería gritar de alegría, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porque todo esto le producía felicidad. Sí hace unas cuantas semanas le hubieran dicho que se encontraría sumamente feliz de haber derrotado a un shikishin, definitivamente se hubiera reído en su cara de la persona para después recomendarle a algún psiquiatra.

Pero eso ya no importaba, estaba sumamente feliz, y oficialmente ahora SI tenía trabajo (lo cual era un alivio, porque presentía que su deuda con el bicolor iba en aumento).

"Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora Kai?"

"Seguiremos con tu entrenamiento, pero ahora te enfrentaras a fantasmas de verdad. Mañana iremos a buscar una misión con Hiromi, por el momento, te remarcare tus errores durante la batalla"

"Aww, pero yo pensé que el entrenamiento ya había acabado" Se quejo Yuriy mientras seguía a Kai dentro de la casa.

"Tu entrenamiento aquí ha terminado, ahora tendrás tu entrenamiento de la vida real"

"¿No es más arriesgado eso?"

"Soy un ferviente creyente de aprender conforme avanzas"

=.= FIN PRIMER ARCO =.=

_Notas finales:_

_Sólo recordare que Caos y Galian no me pertenecen, son de Square Enix._

_De paso mencionare que el fanfic también contara con otras referencias del Final Fantasy 7 (por que? Por el hecho de que esta historia estaba planeada originalmente para ser escrita con los personajes de FFVII, estando mi amado Vincent Valentine en el papel protagónico xD, y pues, quede enamorada de algunas ideas ^^, como lo de los shikishines)_

_También la escena donde Kai le pega a Galian fue en honor a la súper conocidísima serie anime MÄR –grillitos-…Si de hecho fue sarcasmo, pero muy triste T^T, gracias a eso no hay tantos fanfics de mi amado Alviss._

_Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ^0^, No tienen idea de cómo me alegran el día. Y también muchas gracias a aquellos que leen estas locuras! ^^_

_Por ultimo, ningún perro fue lastimado durante la producción de este capitulo, y DEFINITIVAMENTE la autora no apoya el abuso animal n_n._

_Nos vemos en el segundo arco: La viuda. Al fin Yuriy iniciara su carrera de caza fantasma! _


	5. Arco Especial: La Lluvia del Lobo

_Notas de autor: Holaa!...Ejem, que conste en el acta que alguna vez mencione que trataría de actualizar cada dos semanas como mínimo, así que aun estoy en mi tiempo límite =3._

_Aun así, pido disculpas por el cambio de planes que va a haber, pero tengo mis razones (y la primera y más importante es que aun no acabo el segundo arco X3), a parte de que ando de humor como para escribir algo semi angst._

_Bien, dejen y explico en que consiste ese cambio de planes. Si bien, el Segundo arco se iba a publicar en estos días, quiero tenerlo bien revisado antes de publicarlo (ya termine la primera parte, pero le he estado haciendo cambios para que no se contradiga con la segunda parte y todo lleve coherencia), así que en lugar de publicar el segundo arco, decidí adelantar el primer capitulo de los arcos especiales._

_Ahora, que son esos Arcos especiales, pues, son y van a ser capítulos únicos que no van a tener importancia directa con la historia principal…o al menos, eso aparentan (nunca ignoren los pequeños detalles muajajajaja), pero su objetivo principal es mostrar el trasfondo de los personajes principales y de alguno que otro consentido mío XD. Pero repito, no los menosprecien, después van a ayudar a ligar algunas cositas ñ.ñ_

_Estos capítulos van a estar regados al azar, pero sobretodo después de terminar un arco, y van a tratar sobre un personaje en específico (aunque sólo tengo planeados 5 capítulos de este tipo)._

_Sin más, los dejo con el primer capitulo de los arcos especiales ^^._

_Advertencias: Se van acumulando las de los capítulos anteriores. Sólo que en esta no ocurre nada paranormal ni de ese tipo…o al menos no de manera obvia ^^. Ah y también este capitulo es Yuriy-centric, con una leve participación de Ian._

ARCOS ESPECIALES: LA LLUVIA DEL LOBO

Era una fría mañana la que dominaba en aquel momento en el territorio de Rusia, y sólo unos pocos se atrevían a abandonar sus hogares para dirigirse a sus tan necesitados trabajos con la esperanza de llevar alimento a sus hogares.

Ajeno a todo ello un pequeño pelirrojo se dirigía emocionado a la recamara de sus padres. El niño no pasaba de los cinco años, y la alegría que brillaba en sus ojos azules mostraba la inocencia típica de esta edad.

No dudo ni un segundo en empujar la puerta que lo separaba de sus progenitores, adentrándose a la oscura habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

La respiración tranquila de su madre y los leves ronquidos de su padre, le alentaron a continuar, mientras trataba de acallar la risa que se esforzaba por brotar de sus entrecerrados labios.

Con cuidado se subió a la cama, y después de asegurarse que ninguna de las dos personas que posaban en el lecho se habían despertado aun, se puso en posición, tomo aire y de inmediato comenzó a brincar con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡DESPIERTEN! ¡ES NAVIDAD!" Grito alegre el niño, aunque a sus padres no les causo mucha gracia el brusco despertad que vivieron por cortesía de su hijo.

"¡Yuriy!" Reprendió la madre, una bella joven pelirroja de aproximadamente 25 años, aunque no pudo disimular una leve sonrisa al ver la cara de susto que puso su esposo al ser despertado por su hijo. "Deja descansar a papá, recuerda que ayer regreso tarde del trabajo" explico a su pequeño, mientras se levantaba de la cama para abrazar a su hijo.

"¡Pero es navidad! ¡Tenemos que abrir los regalos juntos!" Exigió el pequeño como todos los años, mientras veía con ojos de cachorro a su madre, esperando que lo apoyase.

"Yuriy…"

"No, tiene razón Natasha, es tradición de la familia" Contesto el pelinaranja a su esposa, antes de levantarse para abrazar a su hijo. "Además, debemos ver que trajo papá Noel" Concluyo, mientras sus risueños ojos azules, tan parecidos a los del pequeño, callaban toda queja que pudiera expresar la joven. Se levanto, no sin antes de darle un beso a su esposa, mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos para después dirigirse a la sala en donde se encontraba un pequeño árbol de navidad.

Lentamente la familia comenzó a abrir los pocos regalos que había debajo del árbol. Si bien, su situación económica no era mala, tampoco podían permitirse muchos lujos.

Pero los dos padres sonrieron felices al ver la felicidad en los ojos de su pequeño, y al escuchar aquella vocecita dándoles gracias por el cochecito de madera y el pequeño batallón de soldados, y más aun cuando se lanzo a los brazos de sus padres al ver el lindo lobito de peluche que le había regalado. El esfuerzo y sacrificio valía la pena.

La pequeña familia era feliz…

=.=

Yuriy se despertó al escuchar mucho ruido proveniente de la cocina. Después de un rato de esperar a que los ruidos se callarán, pero al ver que no sucedía, decidió ir a investigar.

Con cuidado se aproximo a su destino, esforzándose al máximo para ser lo más discreto. Debía ser cauteloso, después de todo, y gracias a su ahora cercanía a la cocina, logro distinguir los ruidos como las voces de sus padres.

Y los dos se escuchaban molestos.

Al llegar a la cocina, no pudo evitar que sus lindos ojitos se abrieran de sorpresa ante lo que veía.

Su madre lloraba, a pesar de que el pequeño pelirrojo no podía ver sus lágrimas, debido a que Natasha mantenía su rostro oculto atrás de sus manos, los movimientos compulsivos de sus hombros y los sollozos que escapaban de su pequeño escudo no dejaban duda en la mente del niño.

Su padre trataba vanamente de consolarla, mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído palabras que Yuriy no lograba descifrar. Pero que sabía que no cumplían su objetivo debido a que su madre lloraba con mayor intensidad.

"No puedes hacernos esto" Logro decir entre sollozos Natasha. "¿Cómo se que realmente volverás?" Pregunto, mientras enfrentaba su mirada con la de su esposo.

"Lo haré, te lo prometo…Mi vida está contigo y con Yuriy, con nadie más" Susurro nuevamente, antes de abrazar a su esposa. "Sólo quiero asegurarme que él este bien, y en cuanto lo compruebe dejare Japón y regresare a Rusia". Contesto firme el pelinaranja, viendo fijamente a la pelirroja, mostrándole la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Aun así, el pequeño pelirrojo no entendía. ¿Acaso su padre los iba a abandonar? Pero le había dicho a mama que regresaría…entonces, ¿por qué su madre seguía llorando? Seguramente papa no se iría por muchos días, después de todo, tenía que regresar a casa. ¿Pero entonces por qué había dos maletas cerca de la puerta?

Estas y más preguntas bombardearon la mente del pequeño, el cual no pudo suprimir las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿Mamá?" Su tímida voz atrajo de inmediato la atención de sus padres, y al ver como sus expresiones se llenaban de tristeza y dolor, aumentaron la confusión del pequeño junto con su miedo.

"Tranquilo amor, todo estará bien" Natasha fue más rápida, y no dudo en tomar entre sus brazos a su pequeño, a la vez que trataba de arrullarlo. Debía ser fuerte, tanto por ella como por su hijo.

"Lo has prometido…Te estaré esperando" Susurro como despedida Natasha, antes de dirigirse a su recamara, con el pequeño Yuriy, quien no pudo despegar la vista de su padre.

Observo como aquel hombre que era la mitad del mundo del pequeño no hizo nada por consolar a su mamá y a él.

Observo como aquel hombre no dudo en tomar sus maletas y dirigirse a la salida.

Observo como aquel hombre no se digno a dar una última mirada a su familia antes de cerrar la puerta, para desaparecer en la profundidad de la noche.

Y también observo cómo su madre lloraba desconsolada, mientras le juraba a su hijo que todo estaría bien, que su padre regresaría pronto. Y a los oídos del pequeño, aquellas palabras sonaron más como sí su madre quisiera convencerse a si misma, en lugar del pelirrojo que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Porque, de alguna forma, a pesar de su joven edad, Yuriy supo que jamás volvería a ver a su padre.

Su pequeña familia estaba rota.

=.=

Aquellos dos recuerdos eran los que estaban plasmados en la mente del joven ruso, en lo que refiere a su padre, a pesar de que en ninguno de ellos era capaz de apreciar su rostro. El tiempo se había encargado de eliminar a aquel hombre de su memoria.

Sabía que antes de esa última navidad, su familia era feliz. Su madre siempre sonreía, y su padre, a pesar de que regresaba cansado del trabajo, siempre tenía tiempo para su esposa e hijo.

Pero ahora, nada de eso importaba. Los recuerdos eran eso, sólo recuerdos.

Su madre seguía sonriendo, sólo que ahora, sus sonrisas sinceras eran escasas, y era más frecuente hallarla viendo fijamente a través de la ventana de su casa que daba a la calle, con cierta nostalgia y un dejo de esperanza.

Su bella melena roja, al pasar el tiempo, y debido a la situación que le obligo a convertirse en madre soltera, mostraba ahora canas que manchaban los mechones rojos que se esforzaban por sobrevivir el paso de los años.

Todo su cuerpo denotaba cansancio, y aquello, era algo que Yuriy detestaba.

Desde el momento en que se hizo a la idea que su padre nunca regresaría, el pelirrojo decidió hacer lo posible por ocupar el puesto de hombre de la casa.

Se esforzaba por ayudar a su madre en lo que pudiera, ya fuera limpiando la casa, haciendo pequeños mandados para ganar unas cuantas monedas y obtener buenos resultados en la escuela.

Y aun así, le era imposible llenar el vacío que su madre sentía. Así que, como segundo esfuerzo, intento ser feliz por los dos.

Siempre que Yuriy se encontraba delante de su madre, se esforzaba por mostrar alegría, llenar su pequeña casa de vida, y lograr sacarle una sonrisa a su madre.

Siempre lograba su cometido, ya que su mamá nunca sería capaz de negarle una sonrisa a su hijo. Pero también era consciente de que aquello sólo era temporal.

Y con el paso del tiempo, el amor que alguna vez sintió por su padre se transformo en odio…Lo odiaba por haberlos abandonado, por haber engañado a su madre, haciéndola creer que algún día regresaría. Lo odiaba por ser un egoísta que sólo había pensado en sí mismo.

Pero los años pasan, y el odio, no tardo en convertirse en indiferencia, ligada a convertir a aquella persona en un recuerdo olvidado, donde no tenía ni rostro, ni voz ni forma.

Trece años habían pasado, y lo único que estaba en la mente del ruso era su mayoría de edad. Había cumplido los dieciocho años. Y ahora tenía un trabajo. Pronto su madre ya no tendría que preocuparse. Por fin podría descansar.

"¡Mamá, ya regrese!" Saludo el ruso, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de su casa, y sacudía su abrigo para evitar mojar el interior, su alegría era imposible de ocultar, sólo deseaba darle las buenas noticias a su madre.

Pero el silencio que reinaba en la pequeña casa, provoco un sentimiento de vacío en el ruso.

"¿Mamá?" Pregunto en voz alta, a la par que toda alegría se iba transformando en un terrible frío que oprimía su pecho.

Debido a que Natasha trabajaba en una fábrica en el turno de noche, tomando el día para descansar y poder atender un poco la casa, hacia improbable el hecho de que se encontrara fuera de la casa.

La angustia aumento en el ruso, mientras buscaba en las habitaciones del edificio, pero al llegar a la que pertenecía a su madre, Yuriry sintió que su mundo se destruía en pedazos.

Natasha se encontraba en el piso de la habitación. A primera vista parecía inconsciente, pero un examen más minucioso mostraba que su pecho no subía y bajaba en el típico ritmo de la respiración, sino, todo lo contrario, se encontraba estático, dándole a la pelirroja, la apariencia de un ser etéreo, imposible de alcanzar.

El pelirrojo no supo que paso después.

Realmente no recordaba en que momento había llamado a los paramédicos, tampoco supo cuando estos llegaron y se llevaron el cuerpo de su madre con ellos, haciendo lo posible por regresarle la vida. Sólo se acordó de si mismo, cuando se vio enfrente del doctor, quien no dejaba de darle explicaciones al pelirrojo, que, realmente poco le importaban.

"Murió debido a una cardiomiopatía por estrés, realmente es una condición muy extraña…pocos casos han sido observados…" el doctor continuo hablando tecnicismos que significaban nada para el ruso.

Lo único que estaba en su mente era que su madre había muerto…Ahora se encontraba sólo.

=.=

El funeral fue pequeño y modesto, contando con la asistencia de unos cuantos amigos de la pequeña familia. Amigos que a pesar de que juraban entender el dolor del ruso, ninguno sabía por lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Y al final, sólo quedaron él y la tumba de su madre.

"Lo siento" Susurro el pelirrojo, a la par que unas cuantas lágrimas lograban escapar de sus ojos azules. "Siempre trate de llenar el vacío que él te dejo, pero nunca fue suficiente" Dijo una vez más al aire, mientras una sonrisa triste aparecía en sus labios, "Lo siento tanto mamá"

Y entonces, no pudo evitar llorar. Lloro por todas las lágrimas que su madre siempre le oculto, y también lloro por todo el dolor que su alma junto por trece malditos años.

"Juro que me vengaré…" Susurro una vez más. "Lo buscaré y le haré pagar por todo el daño que nos hizo…Le haré sentir nuestro dolor" Y con aquel juramento hecho sobre el último lugar de reposo de su madre, abandono el panteón. Sólo que ahora, el Yuriy que se dirigía decidido al lugar que alguna vez su hogar, y que ahora sólo era una cáscara vacía llena de tristeza y dolor, era uno totalmente diferente.

Este Yuriy tenía pensado cazar a aquel que había arruinado a su familia. Ese hombre había dejado de ser un simple recuerdo y ahora era un nuevo objetivo, un objetivo que Yuriy debía destruir.

=.=

Dos años después, una discusión ocurría en la casa del ruso, rompiendo el silencio que era típico en aquel lugar.

"No lo entiendo Yuriy, ¿por qué renunciaste? Tu sabías, al igual que todos, que dentro de unos meses te ascenderían a coordinador de área, esa es la oportunidad de tu vida" Exclamo desesperado Ian, el mejor amigo de Yuriy. El pequeño ruso llevaba ya más de cuatro horas, intentando hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo, convencerlo de que lo que había hecho era una completa locura.

"No lo entenderías Ian, mis objetivos nunca fueron quedarme aquí en Rusia" Contesto Ivanov, mientras terminaba de arreglar su pequeña maleta. "Y se que si no hubiera renunciado, después me sería imposible dejar esto atrás"

"Tienes razón, no lo entiendo, ¿qué puede ser más importante, que el hecho de que debes vivir tu propia vida?" pregunto una vez más su amigo, haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Ian era consciente de los pensamientos y deseos de su amigo, ya que el pelirrojo se lo había confesado en una noche de jarras después del trabajo. Y en cierta parte, no lo podía culpar, ya que, él mismo de pequeño había sufrido maltrato y abandono de parte de su padre. Pero sí había algo que Ian había aprendido a lo largo de los años, es que, aquello era parte del pasado, y que él tenía todo el derecho de buscarse una mejor vida, alejada de la tristeza de su niñez.

Su única duda, y pesar era el por qué Yuriy no podía aceptar lo mismo.

El pelirrojo no lo respondió, e Ian sabía que, en cuanto su amigo se decidía a algo, ya no habría forma de detenerlo hasta que cumpliera su objetivo. Era un caso perdido.

"Al menos dime que tienes pensado hacer cuando estés allá"

"Lo buscare y lo haré pagar" Esa respuesta lo dejaba en las mismas.

"Pero eso es si lo encuentras. Tiene años que lo escuchaste decir que iría a Japón. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigue allí? O por lo menos que alguna vez estuvo allí."

"Sólo lo se…es difícil de explicar…es como…cuando supe que nunca regresaría…" Sabía que aquello no sonaba ni lógico ni convincente, pero era lo único que tenía y en lo que podía aferrarse.

Los dos amigos no volvieron a intercambiar palabras, sabiendo que por el momento no era necesario.

No tardaron en iniciar su viaje al aeropuerto de Moscu, en donde el ruso iniciaría su próxima jornada.

"El vuelo sale dentro de quince minutos" Habló el pelirrojo por fin, llamando la atención de su joven amigo.

El silencio reino por unos momentos, antes de que Ian se armara de valor y tomará la palabra.

"No intentare detenerte…se que será en vano…Pero si quiero que se te grabes bien esto en tu cabeza dura…Tienes derecho a ser feliz Yuriy…eso es algo que ni tu padre, ni tu madre podrán quitarte…Y es algo que tu también debes buscar por ti mismo y para ti mismo" Yuriy estaba a punto de responderle a su amigo, con uno de sus típicos argumentos, pero el otro ruso no lo dejo. "Sólo piensa si encontrar a tu padre realmente será bueno para ti"

Yuriy no respondió, y sabía que Ian no esperaba una respuesta.

El pelirrojo reacciono cuando su vuelo fue anunciado. Era momento de decir adiós.

"Adiós Ian" Susurro el ruso, mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

"Adiós hermano, recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar a donde volver"

Y con aquello fuertemente grabado en su memoria, Ivanov se dirigió a tomar el vuelo, que lo llevaría a cumplir su objetivo.

=.=

Yuriy llevaba ya un mes en tierra japonesa. Y cero resultados en su búsqueda por aquel que alguna vez llamo padre.

No todo era tan sencillo como pensó en un principio.

La estupidez de la juventud le había engañado una vez más, y sólo cuando comprendió la dificultad de su autoimpuesta empresa, sintió que había cometido un gran error.

Encontrar a su padre, era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar…o quizás peor, un paja entre un mar de agujas. Y como siempre, aunque no se quisiera, todo dependía de cuanto dinero tuvieras disponible.

Y sus reservas se estaban agotando.

Por suerte había entrado a una maquiladora de electrónica, en donde pudo acoplarse a la perfección gracias a su antiguo trabajo. Pero sabía que su puesto peligraba, ya que había rumores de un posible despido debido a problemas financieros de la empresa.

Realmente estaba empezando a dudar que esto valiera la pena.

"Quizás Ian tenía razón, debí haber pensado mejor las cosas" Susurro Ivanov mientras observaba sus alrededores.

Se encontraba en un pequeño parque, cerca del departamento que había rentado hace ya un mes. Y a pesar de estar en esos momentos estaba lleno de niños corriendo y haciendo el ruido que sólo un niño puede hacer, el lugar le trasmitía una paz que su alma ansiaba con desesperación.

"¿Aun será posible que encuentre la felicidad?" Pregunto el pelirrojo al viento, mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en los pequeños infantes que se encontraban disfrutando de la alegría típica de su edad. Despertando cierta envidia en el interior del ruso.

Yuriy siempre había querido ser feliz…ese había sido su único deseo…y quizás, el estar en Japón sería su ultima oportunidad para encontrar esa felicidad.

"…Creo…que después de todo…eso es lo que mamá habría querido…"

Se quedo un rato más en aquel parque, asimilando su nuevo descubrimiento.

Ahora poco le importaba lo que aquel hombre hiciera de su vida…lo único que si tenía claro es que no permitiría que por culpa de él, su vida se terminara de arruinar. No le daría aquella oportunidad.

"Encontrare mi propia felicidad…es lo único que me debe importar ahora…"

Yuriy iniciaría una nueva vida en Japón. Y quizás, con algo de suerte, podría encontrar aquello que había anhelado con toda su alma cuando niño.

"Si…creo que aquí podré ser feliz" Se dijo a si mismo, con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, mientras regresaba a su apartamento. Después de todo, justo cuando te encuentras en un horrible hoyo, te das cuenta que la solución de tu problema está justo allí. Sólo debía esforzarse un poco más.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

=.=

_Sip, termina muy bruscamente, pero es que, se podría decir que después de este capitulo, le seguiría la introducción XD._

_Pero ya tenemos una explicación de la actitud de Yuriy (digamos que esta tratando de encontrarle el lado bueno a la vida ^^…o esta en negación como mi persona XD)._

_El titulo del capitulo es en honor a la serie anime Wolf's rain (Buu buu T^T), aunque no tiene nada que ver con la historia…o bueno, quizás si, si nos ponemos a pensar que los lobitos esos estaban buscando su paraíso y ahora Yuriy se encuentra haciendo lo mismo…sólo espero que Yuriy no termine como ellos…anyway xD._

_La próxima actualización tardara en llegar, debido a que se me esta juntando trabajo, exposiciones, exámenes y horas de clínica XD, y ahorita mi organismo no esta como para sacrificar horas de sueño (créanme, eso de dudar si realmente viviste algo o lo soñaste es horrible…sólo te falta que de un momento a otro salga Freddy y te mate XD)._

_Sólo me queda agradecer sus bellísimos reviews! (Muchas gracias Dany por tu review! Espero que el fanfic te siga gustando y este capitulo no te haya decepcionado ^^)._

_Y muchísimas gracias también a aquellas personas que leen el fanfic ^^, también espero no haberlas decepcionado._

_Por cierto, si gustan criticar un dibujo que hice, pueden verlo en mi livejournal (link en mi pagina profile…que de profile no tiene nada, pero bueno xD), es un chibi-Kai con un chibi-Dranzer, sólo que ustedes disculparan el coloreado, soy novata en eso…y también disculparán el arte, no soy buena en el dibujo ^^U._

_Sin más, me despido, cerrando con esto las notas de autor más largas que he hecho XD._

_Próxima actualización, ahora si "Segundo Arco: La viuda"_


	6. Segundo Arco: Parte 1

_Notas de autor: Por fin, después de varios días de haberlo anunciado, les traigo el segundo arco de esta loca historia._

_Aparentemente veremos a Kai y a Yuriy en acción. Tristemente debo decir que si alguien espera sangre o una súper pelea, pues temo decepcionarlos, pero no lo habrá. De hecho, este caso es muy tranquilo. En teoría conforme vayan avanzando se tienen que ir complicando los casos, pero eso también depende de que tanto haga yo de investigación (y…no se si se han dado cuenta, pero soy medio floja para hacer tarea xD)_

_Por el momento, los dejo con la introducción del caso ^^_

_Advertencias: Ver la introducción para las advertencias principales._

_Advertencias del capitulo: Continúan las referencias de FVII, haber si adivinan cual es =3. También hace aparición un personaje que me encanta, que si bien, no es principal, es mi capricho personal x3. Y por último, un Kai con exceso de azúcar (según él, yo aun siento que esta frío). _

_Ultimo comentario: Takao no me cae mal, y si bien, parece que hay una escena KaixTakao, no lo es (más adelante tendra una explicación logica, por el momento, los dejo suponer ^^)_

=SEGUNDO ARCO: LA VIUDA=

Parte 1

El sonido de la pequeña campana anuncio la llegada de Yuriy y Kai en el local de la Agencia Yurei Fairu. Y si bien, todo estaba tal y como el pelirrojo lo recordaba, la presencia de tres personas desconocidas acompañando a Hiromi llamo su atención.

Los tres no tenían nada en común. Uno de ellos era de descendencia occidental, resaltando por una mata alborotada de cabello rubio, acompañado de una vestimenta deportiva. El segundo, siendo también el más alto, aparentemente, y según lo que mostraba su ropa, era de procedencia china y el tercero, que a leguas se notaba que era nipón, y quien, se podría decir vestía un poco más normal, sino fuera por una gorra y la funda de una katana que lo hacían desentonar por completo.

"¡Hola chicos!" Los saludo Hiromi desde su lugar detrás del escritorio, provocando que los otros tres se giraran para verlos.

"¡Hola Kai!" Saludaron de manera alegre el chino y el americano, a lo cual, Kai sólo respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"¡KAI!" No así el tercero, quien lanzo un grito, mientras corría hacia Kai con la clara intención de abrazarlo. Antes de que lograra su objetivo, el bicolor se hizo a un lado, provocando que el japonés se estampara contra la puerta. "¡Asht eso dolió!" Se quejo mientras se sobaba.

"Hn" Kai le quito importancia al dolor del nipón, mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Por otro lado, Yuriy no dejaba de ver al otro chico como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

Por lo que a él concernía y notaba, a la última persona que querrías abrazar definitivamente sería Kai. ¿Acaso este chico estaba loco? ¿O deseaba una muerte prematura?

"Yuriy deja que te presente a los chicos" Hablo de nueva cuenta Hiromi, sacando de sus pensamientos a Yuriy, quien no tardo en unirse al grupo. "Él es Rei Kon y él es Max Mizuhara, y el idiota quejón es Takao Kinomiya" Dijo la joven, mientras señalaba a cada uno. "Él es Yuriy Ivanov, es nuevo en el negocio, y también es el nuevo compañero de Kai" Concluyo la joven.

"¿Kai? ¿Con compañero?" Pregunto el moreno, no muy seguro de haber escuchado correctamente, después de todo eso era imposible, al menos en esta dimensión. "¿Y sigues con vida?" Pregunto al acercarse a Yuriy y tocarlo, esperando realmente que su mano lo atravesara. "Quizás para este punto es un espíritu errante" Pero su teoría quedo descartada al tocar el sólido brazo de Ivanov. "¡Noooo, el Apocalipsis!" Grito Takao, sacando unas sonrisas nerviosas de Max y Rei.

"De verdad que no lo conozco" Y la negación de Hiromi, mientras deseaba que la tierra se tragara a Kinomiya.

Por otro lado, Yuriy estaba totalmente arrepentido de su primera impresión acerca de Kai. Era obvio que los locos eran otros… Eso, o era un gaje del oficio… Sólo esperaba estar equivocado con respecto a lo último.

"No quiero terminar igual que ellos" Pensó Yuriy para si, pero al parecer también lo demostró en su semblante, ya que Hiromi le dedico una mirada que claramente decía: 'Y yo debo soportar esto todos los días'.

"Ignora a Takao, Yuriy" Aconsejo Rei con una leve sonrisa, a la par que el nipón continuaba su melodrama del fin del mundo. "Jura y perjura que tiene el don de profecía, pero es incapaz de decirte como estará el día"

"O quien ganará el mundial…Creo que Paul hacia mejor trabajo" Completo divertido Max, aunque los dos sólo lograron ganarse una mirada indiferente de parte del ruso. Aun así, aquello no los detuvo para comenzar a interrogar al pelirrojo.

'¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo encontraste la agencia? ¿Qué tal se ha comportado Kai? ¿Es cierto que no come? ¿Cómo le has hecho para sobrevivir?' Esas y más fueron las preguntas que bombardearon al ruso, lo cual lo llevo a dos conclusiones: Los chicos delante de él no contaban con vida social, y al parecer Kai era un enigma incluso para sus compañeros de trabajo.

Por otro lado, Kai se encontraba realizando negocios con Hiromi.

"Me vas a dejar en la ruina" Se quejo la castaña, mientras le daba su pago a Kai del servicio que había realizado antes de conocer al ruso. Hiromi sabía que el extra que el bicolor le había exigido era en parte por obligarlo a entrenar y aceptar como compañero al pelirrojo. "No se como accedo a tus caprichos" Susurro una vez más la joven, antes de continuar quejándose acerca de los 'exorcistas de hoy en día que no trabajan por amor a las personas', aunque siendo sinceros, a Hiwatari poco le importaba.

En ese momento, Kai tenía otras preocupaciones encima, como para mostrar interés en el bienestar del negocio de Hiromi. Busco con su mirada a su compañero, viéndolo como trataba vanamente de escapar de las redes del "trío fantástico". En otras circunstancias hubiera ido en su rescate, después de todo, él mismo conocía la desesperación de ser acosado por esos tres, pero la sanidad mental de su compañero tampoco era de su interés.

"¿Qué trabajos tienes?" Pregunto Kai mientras leía de reojo algunos de los papeles que Hiromi tenía sobre la mesa.

"Depende qué es lo que buscas" Fue la única respuesta que le dio Hiromi, acompañada de una extraña sonrisa. La chica tenía algo en mente, y Kai sabía que cuando la castaña le dedicaba esa expresión, no presagiaba nada bueno para su persona.

"Hn… necesito un trabajo que este por arriba de nivel C, pero que no llegue a ser un B"

"¡Awww, que tierno! ¡Estas preocupado por Yuriy!" chillo emocionada la castaña, provocando un leve sonrojo de parte del bicolor.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" negó Hiwatari "Sólo no quiero ser conocido como 'mato a su compañero en su primer día'", respondió Kai con toda la seguridad que sólo un Hiwatari podía poseer.

"Si, lo que digas" Aunque Hiromi no le creyó mucho.

"¿Entonces me vas a dar algo, o no?"

"Esta bien" gruño Hiromi, para después comenzar a buscar entre sus archivos una misión que se ajustara a la petición de Kai. "Creo que tengo una adecuada para ustedes dos" murmuro la chica, mientras le extendía una carpeta a Kai "La señora Yumiko Takahashi desea que se realice un exorcismo en su casa. Al parecer quiere vender la propiedad, pero cada vez que se presenta un posible comprador el fantasma aparece, ahuyentando a las personas"

"¿No ha dañado a nadie?, físicamente hablando" Pregunto Kai, mientras hojeaba los papeles, buscando sólo la información necesaria.

"Por el momento no…"

"Pero uno nunca sabe" Concluyo Kai, antes de guardar los papeles y colocar la carpeta bajo su brazo. "Tomaremos el caso, iremos lo más pronto posible, así que avisa a la señora para que nos espere" Los dos continuaron hablando, comprobando algunos detalles de la misión, hasta que el bicolor dio media vuelta para abandonar el lugar y dirigirse hacia su próximo destino.

El pelirrojo escucho nuevamente la campana, dirigiendo su atención hacia la puerta sólo para ver salir al bicolor, sin corroborar si el ruso lo seguía o no.

"Ese idiota ya me dejo" Se quejo Yuriy por lo bajo, ignorando por completo a los otros tres, que ya estaban cediendo ante su acoso (ahora sólo se limitaban a hablar del ruso, como si el no estuviera en la habitación). Justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, la voz de Hiromi lo detuvo.

"Te recomiendo que confíes mucho en Kai, quizás no lo parezca, pero se preocupa mucho por la gente. Definitivamente él no haría algo que pudiera dañar a alguien, y menos si es injustamente", las palabras de Hiromi desconcertaron a Yuriy en sobremanera, y justo cuando iba a pedir una explicación, sintió como lo comenzaban a arrastrar hacia la salida.

"Cuando yo camino, espero que tu me sigas, no tenemos tiempo que perder" dijo Kai con un poco de mal humor, antes de abandonar por completo el pequeño local.

Cuando por fin estuvieron afuera, Yuriy se soltó del agarre del bicolor y comenzó a caminar con la mayor dignidad que le permitía la situación. Ahora debía agregar humillación pública a la lista de razones por las cuales debería de vengarse de la peor manera contra Kai Hiwatari.

=.=

Nuevamente se vieron entrando a un local, sólo que, a diferencia del de la castaña, este era mucho más amplio, además que en el fondo había una segunda puerta llena de talismanes, además de que contaba con un diverso surtido de objetos (que ahora Yuriy sabía eran para usar con energía espiritual). Si bien, había objetos de defensa, era perceptible que la tienda se dedicaba mayormente a objetos de ataque, por la amplia gama de armas que se podían apreciar.

"Quédate aquí, no quiero que te vean husmeando" le dijo Kai al pelirrojo, mientras le pasaba la carpeta, para después entrar a la parte del fondo de la tienda.

"Buenas tardes Kai" Saludo un anciano, antes de darle un abrazo al bicolor. "¿Cómo estas muchacho? Hace tiempo que no venías a visitarme". La actitud con la que trataba al bicolor, hizo suponer que quizás eran parientes, aunque el pelirrojo no detecto ningún parecido entre ellos.

"Buenas tardes señor Kinomiya" Contesto Kai, mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación, "Estoy buscando un objeto en especial", susurro, el bicolor.

"Ah, ya veo, bueno, vamos a la parte de atrás" contesto el hombre, mientras guiaba el camino hacia la puerta que se encontraba en la parte posterior.

Yuriy reconoció el apellido, relacionándolo de inmediato con el chico loco de la agencia, y además, al recordar la actitud tan abierta que presento Takao hacia el bicolor le hizo sospechar que quizás el chico estaba relacionado con ellos de alguna manera.

Decidió pensar en el asunto más al rato, e incluso, armarse de valor y preguntarle a Hiwatari, aunque ya imaginaba el resultado si es que se animaba a investigar directamente con el bicolor (un 'No es de tu incumbencia' sería lo más educado que obtendría). Sin más, y al verse sólo en la tienda, decidió que explorarla no le haría ningún mal a nadie.

Comenzó a avanzar entre los pequeños pasillos que formaban los diversos anaqueles que había en el local, observando los objetos para la buena suerte (inciensos, velas, piedras mágicas), también se veían omamoris para suerte, salud, economía y estudios (siendo estos últimos los que más abundaban). Era obvio que la tienda estaba abierta al 'publico en general', sobre todo, porque al darle un segundo vistazo a las armas que estaban en exhibición, parecían más del tipo que buscaban los coleccionistas.

"Probablemente esto sólo es una pantalla" Susurro el ruso, mientras tocaba una daga dorada.

"Por supuesto que si, ¿o crees que las autoridades permitirían que se mantuviera abierta una tienda llena de armas espirituales?" La voz de un joven sorprendió al ruso, girando de inmediato para verse siendo estudiado por un chico mucho más alto que él, con cabello lila corto y ropa casual. Aunque lo que más llamo la atención del pelirrojo eran las facciones del otro joven. No parecía japonesas.

"Hn" Yuriy se negó a darle la razón al otro, aun así, eso no evito que mantuviera su mirada con la del chico. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que el otro lo estaba probando. Y justo cuando el ambiente no podía ser más pesado, la mirada sería del pelilila cambio a una sonrisa de burla.

"Así que eres nuevo, ¿eh?" dijo antes de dar un paso al frente y extender su mano hacia Yuriy. "Bryan Kuznetsov"

"Vaya, así que es 'camarada'" Pensó Yuriy, al reconocer el apellido como ruso, a la vez que correspondía el saludo, no sin antes, notar como por un momento, la sonrisa del otro se acentuaba sin ningún motivo aparente, "Yuriy Ivanonv"

"Entonces, ¿eres el nuevo compañero de Kai?" Pregunto Bryan, antes de regresar a sus labores dentro de la tienda, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

"Eso parece" Respondió Ivanov, mientras veía de reojo la puerta por donde el ruso había desaparecido momentos antes. En opinión de Yuriy, si fueran compañeros, el bicolor debería de tener la decencia de explicarle que rayos hacían aquí, o por lo menos, no ignorarlo como siempre hacía. Así que, más que compañeros, parecían maestro y alumno, y por lo que notaba, Kai no tenía planes de cambiar eso.

"Pues debo felicitarte, nunca creí ver el día en que Kai aceptaría traer a alguien como perrito faldero" comento burlón el pelilila, sin detenerse en arreglar la mercancía en su respectivo anaquel.

"¡Yo no soy perro faldero de nadie!" Gruño amenazante el pelirrojo, resistiendo las ganas que tenía de obligar al otro para que se tragara sus palabras.

"Tienes razón, a Kai no le gustan las razas pequeñas… ¿que tal un lobo? Creo que te queda más", soltó el chico como si nada, ganándose una mirada desorbitada de parte de Yuriy.

¡¿Qué rayos había significado ESO?

"¿De que rayos hablas?" Fue lo único que atino a decir, pero jamás obtuvo su respuesta, ya que se vieron interrumpidos al ver regresar de la parte posterior de la tienda a Kai y al anciano, el cual le entrego una bolsa a Kai.

Yuriy y Kai abandonaron el lugar, después de que el bicolor se despidiera del Kinomiya y saludara con una leve inclinación de cabeza a Bryan, para así, iniciar su regreso hacia la casa. Yuriy esperaba que con esto se concluyera su alborotado día (jamás había estado acostumbrado a tratar con muchas personas, y en lo personal, sentía que su límite de personas por conocer se había rebasado por mucho en unas cuantas horas), aun así, nunca se imagino lo que vendría para el resto de la tarde.

=.=

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la propiedad del bicolor, este no le dio tiempo al ruso de relajarse, ya que con un rápido movimiento le arrebato la carpeta que Yuriy venía cargando desde que dejaron la tienda de armas, y comenzó a interrogarlo.

"¿De qué trata el caso?, ¿qué debemos hacer?" Pregunto Kai, obteniendo por respuesta puro desconcierto de parte del pelirrojo. "Al menos dime el nombre de nuestro cliente", al mantenerse el silencio, lo único que atino a hacer el bicolor fue golpearlo con la carpeta, mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente.

"¡Oye! ¡Deja de golpearme!" Grito Ivanov, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, al notar la seriedad del bicolor, agregado al enojo que liberaban sus ojos… ¿carmín?

"Debes ser más observador si deseas sobrevivir en este negocio" Agrego Kai, para después darse la media vuelta y dejar al pelirrojo, no sin antes arrojarle la carpeta que el ruso atrapo por poco.

Yuriy se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, analizando las palabras de Kai.

Sabía que eran verdad, ya que, si hubiera sido más observado quizás desde un inicio habría notado el extraño color de la mirada de Kai.

Y siendo sincero, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca del bicolor. Lo cual, era una burla, considerando que, técnicamente, vivía con él. Ni siquiera sabía cuantos años tenía, mucho menos si tenía familia o no.

Suspiro, antes de tomar la carpeta y abrirla.

"Yumiko Takahashi" Leyó en voz baja, identificándolo como el nombre de su cliente, antes de proceder a leer el resto de la información. Por lo que entendió, la señora tenía un fantasma en su propiedad, y éste no le permitía deshacerse del lugar, ya que ahuyentaba a los posibles compradores. A simple vista era un caso sencillo, pero sabiendo que su experiencia era nula, y aunado a que Kai no le había explicado nada de nada sobre como exorcizar lugares, esta misión sería todo un reto para Ivanov.

Permaneció todavía un rato leyendo el expediente, antes de levantarse de su lugar y buscar a Kai en la casa.

La construcción en si no era muy grande. Contaba con tres habitaciones medianas, una cocina, una sala de estar que funcionaba como comedor y el área de baño. No costo mucho trabajo encontrar a Kai en la sala de estar, tomando té.

Sin más, Yuriy se sentó en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba Kai, viéndolo directamente.

"Cuando estemos allí, deberemos purificar todas las áreas, antes de acorralar al fantasma, después ayudaremos al espíritu a cruzar la frontera" Hablo Kai, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Sabía que Yuriy había leído el expediente, así que probablemente entendería sobre que hablaba. "Sí tenemos suerte, no se rehusara y podremos ayudarlo a descansar en paz"

"¿Y sino?" Pregunto el pelirrojo, ganando una sonrisa de Kai.

"Deberemos estar listos para enfrentar la furia de un ente, al cual, tu no puedes dañar físicamente, pero él si podrá, y lo hará" Respondió el bicolor, mostrando de inmediato la bolsa que le había entregado el anciano en la tienda, para después colocarla en la mesa.

Yuriy observo desconcertado las acciones de Hiwatari, quien de un momento a otro, había perdido su fachada fría, por una más torpe…incluso hasta tímida.

"Ten" Dijo secamente, mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado.

Yuriy dudo un poco, pero acepto la bolsa, abriéndola con cuidado, casi como si temiera que de un momento a otro saldría Caos y le metería el susto de su vida.

Sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar al horrible vampiro, se encontró una caja de madera. La saco con cuidado, desconociendo el contenido de ella, por lo que le dedico una mirada desconcertada a Kai.

"Es una costumbre…" Respondió el bicolor, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. "…El maestro le da su primer arma a su alumno" Termino de decir, aunque a los ojos de Ivanov, parecía que Kai se había perdido en un viejo recuerdo, ya que su semblante denotaba nostalgia.

No quiso preguntar más, sabiendo que sólo haría la situación más difícil para Kai, así que se decidió a abrir la caja. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al observar lo que el bicolor le había conseguido.

"Así que por eso fuimos a la tienda" Pensó mientras estudiaba la pistola que descansaba cómodamente en sus manos. La empuñadura y el armazón del arma era de un color negro, mientras el cañón y el tambor eran de un color platinado, contando este además con el grabado de un lobo, el cual parecía que corría para atacar a una de sus victimas, quedando su cabeza al final del barril, fungiendo como punto de mira. El resto del cuerpo contaba con grabados shintoistas, los cuales le daban su poder espiritual al arma.

"No te costara trabajo dominarla, sólo quien la fabrico y tú la han tocado, así que te reconocerá como su dueño" hablo Kai, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar demostrarle al bicolor su felicidad por medio de una sonrisa.

"Gracias", Yuriy observo divertido como el sonrojo de Kai aumentaba en sobremanera, pero no duro mucho tiempo, antes de que el bicolor abandonara su lugar e iniciara su camino hacia la salida.

"Es hora de trabajar"

=.=

_Amm, disculpen si este capítulo no es muy de su agrado, la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo empezar los arcos, además, no soy shintoista, debo hacer investigación. Si bien, no voy a escribir todo 100% a como es en la realidad, si quiero tener bases que me ayuden a escribir algo creíble, es por ese motivo que este capitulo tardo tanto ^^U, además, elimine varias escenas al final xD (bueno, de hecho sólo 2), pero con eso tuve para sentirme directora de Hollywood =P._

_Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco el capitulo. Prometo que en el próximo habrá mayor interacción entre Yuriy y Kai n_n. También prometo no volverme a desahogar en las notas de autor (de verdad que me da vergüenza lo que escribí en el capitulo anterior x_x, pero no se preocupen, ya le encontré un uso al livejournal XD)._

_Ya por último, les agradezco muchísimo sus bellos reviews! (Muchísimas gracias Dany, me alegro que se haya aclarado la actitud de Yuriy n_n, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado)._

_También muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leen el fanfic, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado!_

_Sin más, nos leemos en la segunda parte del segundo arco n_n._


	7. Segundo Arco: Parte 2

_Notas de autor: Ahora si, veremos a los dos chicos en acción (o quizás no ^^U), y oficialmente, presentamos a nuestro primer fantasma! El cual, a pesar que dije que no les iba a causar tantas molestias a Kai y a Yuriy, de alguna manera cobro vida propia y termino siendo más problemático de lo planeado o.o…obviamente, eso no sale en este capitulo, pero ya verán en el próximo a lo que me refiero =3_

_Advertencias: Véase Introducción_

_Advertencias del capitulo: Sale un fantasma o.o, y pido disculpas si alguien practica el shintoismo y se ofende por las cosas que escribo. No soy shintoista, pero créanme que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por escribir algo realista._

_Ahh si! También, una advertencia que ya me había tardado en poner XD: Habrá OC, tanto en este capitulo, como algunos que están por venir ^^, aun así, no tendrán un papel muy relevante…quizás solo uno…o dos…o probablemente tres ^^U, pero bueno, ustedes se darán cuenta más adelante…mucho más adelante X3_

=SEGUNDO ARCO: LA VIUDA=

Parte 2

Después de que Kai le entregara su nueva arma a Yuriy, el bicolor le mostró al ruso lo que necesitarían para exorcizar la casa (en su mayoría eran objetos de defensa y purificación, como sellos, talismanes, velas e incienso, aun así, el bicolor no se quiso arriesgar y llevo consigo algunos objetos de ataque).

No perdieron más el tiempo e iniciaron su camino a la casa de la señora Takahashi.

Cuando llegaron a la propiedad, Yuriy quedo impresionado. ¡La casa era enorme! No sólo la construcción, sino también el jardín. La mujer debía ser muy rica.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llego una mujer, aproximadamente en sus cincuenta años, a juzgar por el cabello cano grisáceo, pero eso no le quitaba presencia, haciendo pensar al pelirrojo que, probablemente de joven, fue una mujer muy hermosa.

"Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser los trabajadores de Yurei Fariu, ¿verdad?" Si bien, la voz de la señora sonaba melodiosa y dulce, Yuriy pudo detectar un dejo de arrogancia y superioridad mal disimulado, además, la mirada que les había dedicado en cuanto llegó no había sido una llena de bondad y buena voluntad.

"Así es señora" saludo Kai, antes de sacar de una de las bolsas de su pantalón dos credenciales. "Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, y mi compañero es Yuriy Ivanov"

"Mucho gusto, yo soy la señora Takahashi" Dijo la mujer, mientras sonreía al dúo, antes de proceder a abrir la reja que protegía la propiedad e invitar a pasar a los jóvenes exorcistas.

"Como podrán ver, ya no hay objetos dentro de la casa, espero que eso facilite su labor" Dijo la mujer, mientras abría la puerta, permitiendo que los dos jóvenes entraran para revisarla. "¿Cuanto tiempo tardaran en limpiarla?", pregunto con cierta inquietud. A los ojos del pelirrojo, era obvio que le urgía venderla.

"Dos días como máximo" Contesto Kai, mientras depositaba en el suelo la mochila que contenía todos sus aditamentos para realizar el trabajo. "Sólo tengo una duda. ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien podría ser la presencia?" Si bien, la preguntaba parecía sencilla y sin mala intención, el cambio en el semblante de la mujer, fue más que notable.

"Lo desconozco por completo, lo único que se, es que quiero que se vaya antes de que devalúe más la casa" Contesto secamente la señora, antes de darle un juego de llaves a Kai "no puedo quedarme a vigilarlos, así que espero encontrar todo tal y como esta", se giro, ya sin intentar ocultad su molestia, abandonando la casa y dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" El pelirrojo no dudo en externar sus pensamientos sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había salido la señora, aunque Kai no le hizo mucho caso, ya que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Empecemos de una vez" dijo Kai después de un rato de silencio, obligando a Yuriy a que se girara a verlo, "entre más rápido terminemos, más rápido nos iremos".

"¿Ahora que haremos?"

"Revisaremos el lugar y decidiremos donde comenzar a purificar, deberemos terminar con el sitio que tiene más energía espiritual, ya que si lo hacemos al revés, podemos obligar al fantasma a que se mude y entonces nunca terminaremos el trabajo" Y con aquella indicación, los dos empezaron a revisar todas las áreas de la casa.

Decidieron separarse, aunque Yuriy accedió casi a regañadientes, debido a que, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerle para identificar el lugar con mayor energía espiritual.

Kai no se inmuto ante las quejas de Yuriy, alegando que así entrenaría su sexto sentido (si es que tenía uno).

Así que ahora, el pelirrojo se encontraba recorriendo cientos de pasillos (según él), no muy seguro de lo que estaba buscando. ¿Realmente Kai esperaba que el fantasma se apareciera delante de Yuriy, lo saludara y le dijera '¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy!'?

Porque, en dado caso que así fuera, Ivanov no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría.

"Sólo espero no desmayarme" susurro Yuriy antes de seguir su camino. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho pasos aproximarse hacia donde él estaba. "Tal parece que Kai termino su área" Pensó mientras se acercaba hacia donde había escuchado los pasos, pero se detuvo al observar que, quien se encontraba delante de él, no era el bicolor…

=.=

Kai observo una vez más como el péndulo que colgaba desde su mano derecha se quedaba fijo, indicando que en aquel lugar no había actividad espiritual.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se colgaba el péndulo en el cuello, concentrándose en sus alrededores, buscando cualquier indicio de energía espiritual ajena a la suya. No tardo en corroborar lo que el péndulo le había mostrado. Su mitad de la casa estaba limpia.

Suspiro, sabiendo lo que significaba aquello. Conociendo al ruso, pensaría que Hiwatari lo había hecho a propósito, pero la verdad es que el mismo Kai hubiera preferido que los dos hubieran ido juntos. Después de todo, no sabía sí el fantasma era problemático o no. Además, el bicolor aun debía enseñarle ciertas cosas a Yuriy (no dejarse matar por fantasmas era una de ellas).

Bueno, sólo esperaba que el pelirrojo supiera intuir como detectar energía espiritual ajena a la suya…

"Se vale soñar" Musito Kai, lanzando un pequeño suspiro desesperanzado, a la vez que iniciaba su búsqueda del ruso. Realmente esperaba que no le pasara nada malo al susodicho.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho, cuando comenzó a escuchar pasos muy apresurados que se dirigían a donde él estaba.

"¡Kai! ¡Ya lo encontré!" Exclamo Yuriy, mientras tomaba de la mano al bicolor y lo obligaba a caminar, llevándolo hacia donde sospechaba, era la recamara principal.

Ivanov se veía muy emocionado, lo cual, hizo dudar un poco al bicolor, pero decidió investigar antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?" Pregunto Hiwatari, sacando de entre su ropa el péndulo, buscando cualquier atisbo de energía espiritual.

"De hecho, fue muy raro" Pensó Yuriy, mientras se llevaba su mano a su mentón, recordando lo que había pasado. "Escuche unos pasos, y creyendo que eras tú, fui a revisar, pero me encontré a un anciano. En un principio creí que me iba a atacar, pero sólo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Decidí seguirlo, hasta que llego a esta habitación y entonces desapareció" Yuriy concluyo su narración, para después fijar su atención en el péndulo que sostenía Kai. "Deja de hacer eso y presta atención" Exigió Yuriy, creyendo que el bicolor se encontraba jugando con el colgante, el cual, por cierto, no dejaba de girar en el aire.

"Yo no lo estoy moviendo" Fue toda la contestación que le dio el bicolor al ruso, antes de pasarle el objeto a Yuriy.

El pelirrojo no pudo esconder su asombro al ver como el péndulo se movía sólo, girando en el aire con intensidad.

"¿Qué significa?"

"Significa que encontraste al fantasma"

=.=

No tardaron en comenzar su trabajo.

Los primeros lugares que purificarían serían aquellas áreas comunes (salas, comedor, cocina, baños), que dicho sea de paso, eran bastantes, debido al tamaño de la casa, al terminar continuarían con las habitaciones, dejando para el final, la recamara principal, en donde había mayor actividad espiritual.

Yuriy debía aceptar algo. El exorcismo de la casa no era como se lo había imaginado.

Él estaba acostumbrado a las películas americanas, así que, tontamente, había pensado que Kai haría algo parecido. Sin embargo, el bicolor parecía estar realizando un ritual más laborioso.

Al decidir el orden en que limpiarían la casa, los dos se dirigieron al recibidor, donde Kai saco su equipo de la mochila. Después de indicarle a Yuriy que observara con atención sus movimientos, y sobre todo que prestara atención a su energía espiritual, Kai procedió a encender incienso, el cual coloco en un pequeño traste, para aumentar su combustión y se produjera una mayor cantidad de humo, para comenzar a pasear por todo el lugar mientras entonaba un canto (el cual suponía, era Shintoista).

Si bien, todo el procedimiento desconcertaba al ruso, estaba consciente que, desde que Kai había iniciado el trabajo, un ambiente lleno de paz y serenidad había inundado el lugar, borrando un sentimiento de tristeza y frialdad, el cual anteriormente había pasado desapercibido, pero que ahora se hacia palpable debido al cambio de atmosfera.

Y no sólo eso, Yuriy reconoció (no muy de buena gana) que incluso el mismo se sentía diferente.

Era como sí el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y sólo Kai importara en aquel lugar. El ruso sabía que sin necesidad de que alguien se lo pidiera, pasaría gustoso la eternidad en aquel ambiente, escuchando los suaves sonidos que abandonaban los labios del ojicarmín, y observando su forma, casi surrealista, gracias al humo del incienso que lo rodeaba, y le dotaba de aquel aire lleno de misticismo.

Claro esta, el encanto no duro mucho, y Yuriy se sintió como si hubiera salido de un letargo, al cual el bicolor lo había sometido.

Esta de sobra decir que el bicolor se percato de ello, aun así, no se atrevió a decir nada, guardando sus pensamientos para después que el trabajo estuviera hecho.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Pregunto el ruso, mientras Kai colocaba el incienso con cuidado en el piso, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Kai guardo un poco de silencio, no muy seguro de cómo expresarse, pero aquello era más que nada, gracias a la intensidad de los ojos azules que no se habían apartado de él en ningún momento.

El hecho de que las personas se le quedaran viendo tan fijamente, era algo que molestaba mucho a Kai. Y nunca había dudado en ponerle un alto a aquellas miradas.

Sin embargo, no se explicaba porqué no reaccionaba igual con el ruso. Ya que, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Yuriy ya había cometido muchas faltas contra su persona (entre las que entraban violar su espacio personal, privacidad, hacerle gastar su tiempo dándole clases gratis, vivir de gorrón por un tiempo), y aun así, seguía disculpándole cada una de ellas. Definitivamente algo debía estar mal con el bicolor.

"Hn" Pero decidió descartar aquellos pensamientos. Definitivamente no era, ni el momento, ni el lugar para ponerse sentimental. Tenía trabajo que hacer. "El canto se utiliza para traer armonía a la habitación, eliminando cualquier pensamiento negativo, tanto del que realiza el canto, como de cualquiera que lo escuche. Esto es para que no aumenten las energías negativas. El incienso se encarga de purificar el área, expulsando cualquier energía espiritual que no sea pura, y estos…" Menciono, mientras le mostraba al ruso unos sellos shintoistas, los cuales procedió a colocar en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación "Sirven para proteger el área, en lo que trabajamos en las demás", agrego, antes de extenderle un sello al otro.

"Y… ¿Ese va a ser mi trabajo? ¿Poner los sellos?" Pregunto un tanto indignado Ivanov, ante lo cual, Kai le dedico una sonrisa llena de burla.

"Por el momento no veo en que otra cosa podrías ser útil" El bicolor no pudo ocultar sus sonrisa al ver como el ruso daba indicios de iniciar una de sus rabietas. Kai no sabía porqué, y sinceramente no le interesaba, pero eso no evito que se percatara que el pelirrojo tenía la mala costumbre de explotar cada vez que alguien lo subestimaba o lo colocaban en poca estima (y más si se trataba de su inteligencia o sus capacidades). Pero decidió detener el juego, temiendo que su trabajo de purificar el lugar fuera en vano debido a la energía que había comenzado a liberar el otro. "Cálmate…sólo estaba jugando" Termino Kai de ultimo momento, sin imaginarse que aquella frase provoco otra reacción en el ruso.

"Tú… ¿bromeaste?" ¿Eso era posible? Kai Hiwatari, señor 'yo no le encuentro nada divertido a la vida a menos que sea sufrimiento ajeno', ¿acababa de decir una broma? "¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Kai? ¡Habla demonio!" Exigió (un tanto sobreactuado) el ruso, mientras se resistía la necesidad de agitar a Kai hasta que su cerebro regresara a sus funciones cognitivas normales.

"Hn…idiota" Aunque, ciertamente, aquello no fue de la gracia de Kai, quien se dio la media vuelta y procedió a ir a la sala, dejando atrás a un desconcertado ojiazul.

"Hey…oye lo siento" Se disculpo inmediatamente Yuriy, apresurándose para alcanzar al bicolor. Aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de cual había sido su error, la situación iba tan bien, que sintió que podía seguirle el juego al bicolor. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

"Volveré a repetir el procedimiento, pero ahora concéntrate en como actúa mi energía espiritual. La próxima habitación, tu te harás cargo del incienso y de los sellos." Hablo Kai, ignorando por completo la disculpa del pelirrojo, mientras actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, descolocando un poco al otro.

"Bien…creo que puedo agregar bipolaridad a la lista de 'Cosas extrañas referentes a Kai Hiwatari'." Pensó Ivanov, mientras asentía levemente, para mostrarle al bicolor que lo había escuchado.

El procedimiento volvió a repetirse, la diferencia es que ahora el pelirrojo no se dejo disfrutar la tranquilidad que comenzaba a reinar en el lugar, atrayendo toda su concentración hacia lo que realizaba el bicolor, tanto física como espiritualmente hablando. Y fue cuando noto algo peculiar en el humo del incienso…Se movía como si estuviera vivo, abarcando todas las áreas del lugar, negándose a dejar el más mínimo espacio sin su presencia.

Al terminar de recorrer el lugar, Kai volvió a depositar el incienso en medio de la habitación y le paso unos sellos a Yuriy, indicándole que los colgara en las esquinas más cercanas, mientras Kai hacia lo mismo con las restantes.

Cuando terminaron, pasaron de inmediato a otra sala, en donde el bicolor le cedió el incienso a Ivanov. Después de darle una señal, los dos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar.

Si bien, en un principio le costo un poco de trabajo guiar el humo del incienso con su energía espiritual, no tardo en entender la dinámica, y al poco tiempo, se encontraba realizando la tarea. Supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, debido a que Kai había dejado de lanzarle miradas fulminantes (que supo, sólo llegaban cuando estaba dejando un espacio libre) y ahora se dedicaba de lleno al canto.

Cuando por fin terminaron las áreas comunes, Kai accedió a tomar un descanso, por lo que regresaron al recibidor donde se encontraba la maleta del bicolor.

"Esto es agotante" Suspiro el ruso, mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Debía admitirlo, cuando vio a Kai por primera vez, creyó que todo era muy sencillo. Pero ahora que el se encontraba haciendo la mitad del trabajo, se daba cuenta que realmente no lo era.

Se requería mucha concentración y mucho cuidado para lograr la purificación del lugar, y eso, aunado a que se encontraba haciendo uso de su energía espiritual, lo dejaba agotado mentalmente.

No quería imaginarse como le hacia el bicolor cuando se encontraba sin compañero. Quizás a eso se debía la insistencia de Hiromi acerca de que Kai necesitaba ayuda, quisiera o no.

"No entiendo como lograbas hacer esto por tu cuenta" Comentó, mientras veía de reojo a Kai, quien se encontraba revisando sus materiales.

"No me pongas a tu nivel" Se quejo Kai, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, dedicándole una fiera mirada al pelirrojo. Sino fuera porque sabía que Kai era humano (o al menos, eso quería creer, porque la verdad, el bicolor no se había reconocido a si mismo como tal, pero tampoco lo había negado), hubiera salido de ahí mismo corriendo, por temor a ese par de ojos que brillaban llenos de molestia. "Tú aun eres un novato…no esperes realizar el trabajo de un profesional de un día para el otro"

"Hmp" Se quejo Ivanov por lo bajo, decidiendo pasar por alto el comentario del bicolor, a manera de pago por haberlo molestado hacia rato.

Desvío su mirada, hacia una de las grandes ventanas que había en la estancia, detectando de inmediato el cielo oscuro que reinaba en aquella hora. No sabía como, pero literalmente el tiempo había pasado volando.

"Ya es noche" Susurro el ruso sin pensar.

Kai no le respondió, sólo procedió a levantarse del suelo e iniciar su camino hacia las habitaciones de la casa.

"Debemos terminar el trabajo"

=.=

_Parte dos terminada, y nos faltan otras dos para terminar._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo ^^, y de verdad, me encantaría que me dijeran sus suposiciones sobre las pequeñas pistas que he dejado (bueno, algunas no tan pequeñas ^^U), quiero ver que tan cerca están =3._

_Bueno, ya por último, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ^0^, Siempre me alegran el día! =3 Y también muchas gracias a aquellos que pasan a leer esta pequeña historia! Ojala y aun sea de su agrado! ^0^_

_Sin más, nos leemos en la siguiente parte! ^.-_


	8. Segundo Arco: Parte 3

_Notas de autor: al fin subo la tercera parte del segundo arco (suena raro Oo)._

_Veremos más acción de parte del fantasma, y a nuestros chicos teniendo que lidiar con el espíritu mientras se esfuerzan por no matarse entre ellos en el intento X3…oh, espera…eso no pasa aca…err, ignórenme ^^U, estoy en shock e intentando salir de un bloqueo de escritor -_-._

_Advertencias: Ver la introducción_

_Advertencias del capitulo: …No se me ocurre ninguna …ah si! Sale un espejo!...que pensándolo bien, ¿a cuanta gente le dan miedo los espejos? Creo que soy la única loca con esa fobia XP_

=SEGUNDO ARCO: LA VIUDA=

Parte 3

Yuriy supo que algo no estaba bien en cuanto se acercaron al área donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

El ambiente no sólo era solitario y frío. Aparte de esos dos molestos sentimientos, ahora se podía sentir ira. Mucha ira.

"Se enojo. Sabe que lo queremos obligar a cruzar la frontera" Comento en voz baja Kai, como si temiera que el espíritu lo fuera a oír. Yuriy no supo como responder a eso (no es como si todos los días uno se pusiera hablar sobre los sentimientos de los fantasmas), pero afortunadamente a Kai no pareció importarle, ya que continuo su camino, mientras inspeccionaba las habitaciones.

En total había cinco recamaras, contando la principal, a parte de un área de baño común. El plan era casi igual que con el resto de la casa. Iniciar a purificar el área con menos actividad espiritual para terminar con la recamara principal, donde se podía sentir que el espíritu tenía mayor fuerza.

Si bien, tres recamaras mostraban poca actividad, el baño, junto con otra recamara y la principal era donde se podía sentir el ambiente más pesado, así que esas serían las últimas que purificarían.

No tardaron en comenzar el mismo ritual. Pero Yuriy inmediatamente sintió algo diferente. Le costaba mayor trabajo controlar el humo del incienso, y también pudo notar que Kai tenía sus propios problemas, ya que al iniciar a cantar, tardaba más en obtener la armonía necesaria para iniciar el tratamiento.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Yuriy, mientras terminaban de colocar los sellos en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación.

"No quiere abandonar este lugar, y esta haciendo lo posible por evitarlo" Contesto Kai, mientras revisaba su mochila. Yuriy no tardo en notar que el bicolor había sacado una especie de guante metálico color dorado, que asemejaba más a una garra de metal. "Debemos tener mayor cuidado, podría tratar de atacarnos…De ser así, no dudes en disparar" Aconsejo Kai, terminando de colocarse el guante en su mano izquierda, para después abandonar la habitación.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Si bien, era cierto que ya quería probar su nueva (y única) arma, realmente hubiera deseado que fuera en otra ocasión, definitivamente no en su primer trabajo.

"¡Apresúrate!, no podemos perder el tiempo" La cabeza de Kai no tardo en asomarse por la puerta, mostrando cierta molestia en el semblante del bicolor. Sin embargo, aquello le dio un poco más de confianza al ruso, después de todo, Kai se veía tranquilo, así que la situación no podía estar tan mal… ¿verdad?

Prosiguieron con el siguiente cuarto, el cual, a pesar de encontrarse más cerca del principal, resulto ser más sencillo que el primero, por lo que no tardaron en purificarlo. No demoraron en pasar a la otra habitación, en donde la experiencia con el primer cuarto se volvió a repetir, aun así, lograron terminar. Salieron al área común a las habitaciones donde se permitieron un descanso. Realmente esto era más difícil de lo que uno pensaría.

"Es hora de la verdad" Susurro Hiwatari, atrayendo la atención del ruso, quien sólo atino a mirar interrogante al otro. "Haremos el mismo procedimiento…De no dar resultados, deberemos cambiar de plan…sólo recuerda lo que te dije en un principio, aquí no podemos dudar"

Yuriy asintió, sin apartar su mirada de la del bicolor. Había algo detrás de la mirada contraria que le llamaba la atención. Aun así, decidió no pensar en ello, después de todo, Kai lo debía estar evaluando, por eso lo veía tan seriamente.

Cuando entraron a la siguiente recamara, Yuriy no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. "¡Esta helando!" Se quejo, mientras trataba de suprimir los espasmos producidos por su cuerpo en un vano intento de controlar el descenso tan drástico de la temperatura.

"Es un indicio de la actividad del fantasma…no quiere que pasemos de este cuarto" Kai comenzó con el ritual, apresurando a Yuriy para que hiciera su parte.

El canto de Kai no tardo en dejarse escuchar, pero era obvio que no estaba haciendo gran efecto en el ambiente del lugar, todo lo contrario, parecía agravarlo.

Por otra parte, al pelirrojo le era imposible encender el incienso. No sabía si era por el frío que reinaba en el cuarto, a causa de la actividad espiritual, su nerviosismo o todo junto. Pero debía apresurarse, ya que el bicolor había comenzado a impacientarse.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto?" Pregunto Kai, deteniendo el canto y girándose para enfrentar al otro.

Yuriy estaba a punto de responderle, pero no llego a hacerlo, debido a una fuerza que lo empujo contra la pared, sacándole de lleno el aire de sus pulmones, y dejándolo un tanto desorientado.

"¡Yuriy!" Kai trato de acercase al cuerpo caído del pelirrojo, pero la misma fuerza se lo impido, la diferencia radico en que el bicolor no se vio tan afectado por el ataque, el cual sólo le obligo a retroceder unos pasos, en un intento de recuperar su equilibrio.

Pronto los ataques continuaron sobre el desprotegido pelirrojo, que sólo atinaba a soltar gritos de dolor cada vez que su cuerpo era azotado contra la pared.

Kai sabía que debía actuar rápido para proteger a Yuriy, pero los ataques eran tan violentos e impredecibles, que no hallaba el momento para ir en ayuda de su compañero.

Por otra parte, el pelirrojo no tenía mucha idea de que ocurría. Su mundo en aquel momento era tan vertiginoso y borroso, que no le permitía formular un plan para escapar de aquellos ataques. Mucho menos se le ocurrió intentar liberarse usando su energía espiritual. Había comenzado a entrar en pánico.

Los ataques se detuvieron por un momento, dejando el adolorido cuerpo del pelirrojo repegado en la pared. Dos orbes azules se arriesgaron a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo, para ser recibidas de inmediato por un rostro totalmente desconocido.

El fantasma se había decidido a mostrar una forma más corpórea, dejando ver la silueta de un hombre, probablemente de unos 65 o 70 años, complexión delgada, cayendo casi en lo esquelético, además de un semblante lleno de desesperación e ira. El espíritu se encontraba sosteniendo al ojiazul de su garganta, en un intento de cortar el suministro de aire del mortal.

"No" se dejo oír de los labios del fantasma, aun así, el sonido logro helarle la sangre al pelirrojo. La amenaza en aquella única frase, quedaba opacada ante la clara agonía del fantasma. Algo no estaba bien.

Pero Yuriy no pudo hondar más en aquellos pensamientos, ya que, de un momento a otro, el fantasma soltó un alarido lleno de dolor, obligándolo a liberar a su prisionero, para después desaparecer de la habitación sin dejar rastro.

El ruso cayo de lleno en el piso, mientras se tocaba con cuidado su cuello. Le dolía. Era como si realmente alguien lo hubiera estado tratando de estrangular.

Lentamente comenzó a reaccionar, detectando de inmediato que una persona se encontraba a su lado.

"¡Respóndeme Ivanov!" Y le estaba hablando.

"¿Qué?" Levanto su vista, para observar el semblante preocupado de Kai.

El bicolor suspiro al notar que Yuriy al fin había recapacitado en su persona. Así que, daño cerebral o trauma psicológico permanente descartado. Sólo quedaba checar el daño físico.

"Déjame revisar" Pidió el bicolor, alejando las manos del ruso de su cuello, para tener mejor vista del daño infligido por el fantasma. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al descartar cualquier daño sobre la anatomía del pelirrojo, si bien, aquellos moretones con forma de dedos iban a tardar en desaparecer, era mejor que una desviación de la traquea.

Aun así, quedaba una pregunta por hacer.

"¿Quieres continuar?"

Al escuchar decir al bicolor aquella frase, Yuriy recupero un poco más de consciencia de su entorno. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro una vez más, lo cual le permitió reconocer el sentimiento que irradiaba aquella mirada.

Kai estaba preocupado.

O mejor dicho, Kai estaba preocupado por él…

La pregunta misma mostraba el nivel de preocupación de Kai, ya que, el bicolor no le estaba preguntando si podía continuar.

¿Realmente quería seguir con esto? ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para continuar con la misión? El tan sólo recordar aquella voz, llena de agonía y desesperación, le provocaba una sensación de vacío y temor. Toda la situación era sobrecogedora, y por sobre todo, era algo a lo que Yuriy jamás pensó, ni en sus más locos sueños, tendría que enfrentar.

Pero al fijar sus ojos una vez más en Kai, se dio cuenta que realmente no quería detenerse. No se perdonaría si se rendía tan rápido…No se perdonaría nunca si dejaba solo a Kai…

"Debo seguir…quiero seguir" Respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba del suelo, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa al ojicarmín, para descartar cualquier duda que este pudiera tener. "No quiero que después me difames por cobarde" Agrego con humor, sabiendo que quizás aquello le valdría un buen golpe de parte del bicolor, por no tomarse las cosas enserio.

Pero contrario a lo que pensó, Kai le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de abandonar su posición en el suelo, para comenzar a colocar los sellos.

"Y, ¿puedo saber que ocurrió? ¿Por qué el fantasma dejo de atacarme?"

"Fue porque lo ataque" Respondió Kai, mientras levantaba su guante. "Este es el plan B, cuando el otro ya no es utilizable…por eso te dije que no debes dudar en atacar"

"Entonces… ¿el arma también sirve para purificar al fantasma?" Pregunto Ivanov, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Kai, el cual, obviamente no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones, ya que no volvió hablar. No hicieron más larga su estadía en la habitación, regresando al área común, para después acercarse a la puerta que daba al área de baño.

"Mantente atento, no creo que el fantasma dude en atacarnos" musito Kai, antes de abrir la puerta del baño. Observaron con detenimiento el área, ciertamente, era muy grande, incluso para un baño de tipo tradicional, aun así, gracias a la opresión que se sentía en el ambiente, incluso al más valiente le podría dar la sensación de claustrofobia dentro del lugar.

"Todo se ve muy tranquilo" comento Ivanov, mientras inspeccionaba la tina que había en el lugar. "¿Eso es malo?"

"Considerando el drama que hizo en la otra habitación…si, es malo" Respondió el bicolor, antes de continuar su propio escrutinio, alejándose un poco del pelirrojo, gracias a lo cual, paso desapercibido para este, el estado en que se encontraba Kai. Si el ambiente era insoportable para el ruso, Hiwatari sentía que se estaba ahogando. Había comenzado a hiperventilarse, y un sudor frío invadía todo su cuerpo, provocándole leves espasmos. Podía sentir cada uno de los sentimientos que irradiaba la energía del fantasma, los cuales, se esforzaban por destruir las defensas espirituales que Kai había levantado alrededor de él y su compañero.

"Algo más esta pasando aquí" Pensó el ojicarmín, observando el área, buscando cualquier detalle que le diera una señal por el cual, el fantasma se encontraba aun en el plano mortal. "Este fantasma se quiere vengar…pero, ¿de quién?"

Tan distraído se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato que se había situado justo enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo empotrado en la pared. De haberlo hecho, hubiera reparado en la persona ajena a ellos dos, que se reflejaba en la superficie del objeto, y que había comenzado a extender sus brazos, en ademán de atrapar al bicolor en un abrazo mortal.

Yuriy ya se había rendido en su búsqueda de encontrar algo fuera de lugar en la habitación, así que se dispuso a buscar un sabio consejo de parte de Kai (o por lo menos a ganarse una mirada de indiferencia). Justo cuando tenía al otro en su rango de visión, no pudo evitar que su mirada se llenara de horror y sorpresa al observar el reflejo del espejo.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Ivanov, en un vano intento de alertar al bicolor. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Kai sólo pudo sentir como su cuerpo era golpeado por una onda de frialdad, antes de verse sumergido en otro mundo.

El mundo del fantasma.

Supo que había abandonado su dimensión y tiempo, gracias a que, en aquél lugar, todo asemejaba como a una vieja película. No le fue difícil reconocer en donde se encontraba.

Se trataba de la cuarta habitación que habían purificado. La diferencia radicaba mayormente en que, esta versión se encontraba amueblada, contando con una elegante cama matrimonial, un ropero de madera, un tocador con espejo y varios objetos femeninos.

Kai no pudo continuar observando el lugar, ya que una persona entro a la habitación, empujando la puerta con toda su furia.

"¡Eres un maldito! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!...¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!" Grito una mujer de aproximadamente 45 años. Su cabello negro, el cual ya contaba con algunas canas, ondeaba con los bruscos movimientos de su dueña, denotando la ira que esta portaba.

"¿Todo lo que has hecho por mí?" Pregunto sardónico un hombre, el cual, fácilmente le llevaba 10 años a la mujer, a la cual siguió hasta encontrarse dentro de la habitación, "¡sólo te has dedicado a despilfarrar mi fortuna y arruinar mis negocios! ¡Eres como un parasito, y no te detendrás hasta que acabes con lo último que me quede de dinero!"

"Pues es para lo único que sirves… ¿O de verdad creías que una mujer como yo querría pasar sus años contigo a causa de tu hombría? Incluso tu pequeña perra esta contigo por TU dinero…¡y ahora que se lo darás todo a ella, te dejara como la vil basura que eres!"

"¡Cállate! Tu no sabes nada acerca de Miho…Ella no es como tú" Grito molesto el hombre, antes de darse la media vuelta para abandonar el lugar. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, o terminaría golpeando a su aun esposa, y eso era lo último que necesitaba, ya que podría entorpecer sus tramites de divorcio.

El hombre se dirigió al baño, decido a calmar su ira con un poco de agua, dándole la espalda a la mujer, y por ende, ignorando los movimientos de esta.

"Tienes razón, yo no soy como ella…" Susurro seductoramente la mujer, acercándose a la espalda del hombre, haciendo ademán de intentar abrazarlo. Y justo cuando el señor iba a girarse para empujarla, la pelinegra no dudo en insertar una jeringa en el cuello del hombre. "Ya que, yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarle lo que por derecho me pertenece…tenerte que soportar tantos años, para que le des mi dinero a una cualquiera…prefiero verte muerto 'amor'" La sonrisa llena de maldad que se dejo ver en la mujer, se acentúo a un grado que parecía imposible al notar la expresión de terror en el rostro de su pareja.

"¿Qué…qué me diste?" Pregunto el hombre, mientras se tocaba el cuello, justo en donde había sentido el pinchazo.

"Nada que no me permita salir limpia en una investigación…No te preocupes, después de todo, a tu edad es TAN normal que una persona muera por infarto…más si estabas lleno de estrés…tener que lidiar con un divorcio a causa de tu infidelidad, debió de haber acabado con tu escasa salud"

La mujer habló de lo más tranquila, explicándole a su esposo sus futuros planes, pero este había dejado de prestarle atención, gracias a un intenso dolor en su pecho que le obligo a llevarse su mano en aquella área, en un intento de mitigar la sensación.

Un sudor frío lo envolvía. La sensación de angustia y muerte era mayor a cada momento. Sabía que iba a morir.

Con paso titubeante, abandono el baño, y con esfuerzo logro llegar a su habitación. Al menos, aunque fuera en fotografía, pero quería verla por última vez.

Quería ver el rostro de Miho una vez más…Y pedirle disculpas por no haber estado nunca con ella.

Cayó al suelo, antes de lograr llegar a la pequeña cómoda en donde reposaba un portarretrato donde se podía observar a una joven de aproximadamente 20 años que le sonreía feliz a la cámara. Sus ojos avellanas tan llenos de vida y seguridad. "Lo siento, hija" Susurro el hombre, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos que igualaban los de la muchacha. No pasó mucho antes de que diera su último suspiro de vida…y después, todo se cubrió de oscuridad.

=.=

…_En serio que algo esta mal conmigo T_T, pero no me pueden culpar gente! Vi como secuestraban a alguien…es más, les adelanto que la siguiente parte (y última del arco) esta muy rara…se nota como mi estado de animo iba fluctuando mientras lo escribía T_T, pero enserio pasaron muchas cosas feas en esta semana…y mi perro esta enfermo! T0T, así que hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para escribir algo decente. Prometo que le haré una revisión antes de colgarlo aquí_

_Sin más, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad espero no decepcionarlos con estas dos últimas partes T_T, pero para que vean, el próximo arco nos va a mostrar un poco más de la infancia de Kai =3_

_Y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leen el fanfic! ^^, Ojala y también aun sea de su agrado!_

_Ultimo comentario...y si, quizás no sea el lugar indicado para colgar una pregunta así, pero es que, tengo una gran duda (que se esta volviendo obsesión). ¿No saben si aun esta en fanfiction un fanfic de beyblade, YuriyxKai, donde estos dos fueron usados de conejillos de india por BioVolt, fusinandolos con sus bestias bit? Después logran huir (primero Yuriy junto con los otros rusos) y al último Kai, quien los encuentra en japón y de ahi partía la historia o.o...el fanfic...creo que estaba en ingles, pero no recuerdo el titulo ni nada salvo la historia, y por más que lo he buscado no lo encuentro (sobre todo porque algo le pasa al buscador de ), pero bueno, si alguien me pudiera dar alguna pequeña razón, tendra mi agradecimiento =3_

_Me despido! Nos lees en la cuarta y ultima parte de este arco! =3_


	9. Segundo Arco: Parte 4

_Notas de autor: Parte cuatro y última del segundo arco. Ahora si, veremos más fantasma en acción. Muchas discusiones de parte de Kai y Yuriy, y quizás la realización, o por lo menos, se darán la idea acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos =3_

_Advertencias: Ver la introducción._

_Advertencias del capítulo: Violencia, muchas peleas y un fantasma muy enojado…pero creo que es peor un bicolor muy enojado._

=SEGUNDO ARCO: LA VIUDA=

Parte 4

El bicolor poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia de si mismo, logrando escapar de la influencia que el fantasma había tenido sobre su mente.

Aun así, sus sentidos se encontraban entumecidos, al igual que sus sentimientos. Sólo le interesaba encontrarse en aquella oscuridad, que lo embriagaba con su falsa tranquilidad. Nuevamente se estaba perdiendo, pero ahora no era a causa del fantasma, sino por el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Se encontraba en la Frontera, un lugar que no pertenecía ni a los vivos, ni a los muertos, sino a todas aquellas almas que se encontraban vagando sin permiso de encontrar el descanso eterno. Y definitivamente, aquel lugar no era el más indicado para alguien vivo.

Incluso los más experimentados exorcistas y espiritistas podían llegar a perderse en aquella área, hasta llegar a olvidarse de sí mismos y sus razones para seguir viviendo.

Kai estaba en peligro…

"Tienes que despertar" Escucho decir a alguien dentro de aquel espacio infinito, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar, y atrayendo consigo el rostro de una persona.

"¡Escúchalo, por favor Kai!" Se escucho la voz de una segunda, la cual, termino de sacar al bicolor de su entumecimiento.

Y lentamente, la luz comenzó a acabar con la oscuridad.

=.=

El pelirrojo sintió que el alma le regresaba cuando por fin Kai comenzó a reaccionar.

Se había encontrado a un paso de sufrir un ataque de pánico, debido a que el bicolor no había dado reacciones de vida (ya no se diga intenciones de despertar), incluso lo había golpeado un par de veces, pero ni siquiera aquello le sacaba un leve quejido al otro.

Pero justo cuando la desesperación se había estado apoderando de él, sus esfuerzos dieron fruto. Lentamente el bicolor había comenzado a reaccionar a sus llamados, hasta que recupero la consciencia.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto el chico, mientras observara sus alrededores, no dando signos de reconocimiento. Al parecer aun se encontraba confundido.

"Estamos en el baño… ¿No recuerdas que paso?" Preguntó Ivanov, queriendo asegurarse que el bicolor no tuviera algún tipo de daño. Debía descartar cualquier golpe que el otro se hubiera dado en la cabeza al momento de caer inconsciente.

"Por el momento no, quizás dentro de un rato…" Respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada confusa a Yuriy. Sabía que el pelirrojo no podría esperar hasta que recuperara la memoria, y sinceramente tampoco él, así que se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Qué paso?"

"Pues, estábamos inspeccionando el baño, hubo un momento en que nos separamos, y cuando me acerque a donde tu estabas, vi en el espejo al fantasma. Creo que te ataco…la verdad, no estoy muy seguro que fue lo que te hizo, pero si sé que después perdiste el conocimiento, y recién acabas de despertar" Resumió Yuriy, sin apartar su mirada de Kai, el cual, escucho al pelirrojo, mientras un semblante de seriedad comenzaba a dominar en sus rasgos.

"Detesto cuando eso pasa" Dijo después de un rato, antes de tratar de ponerse de pie, descubriéndose aun un poco mareado por la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Acabas de presenciar una de las pocas veces en que sirvo de médium para un fantasma" contesto de mala gana el bicolor, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al espejo. "No es algo que sea de mi agrado… nunca lo he hecho por voluntad propia, así que no se como dominarlo, por eso me cuesta trabajo despertar" Reconoció, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la tina, para permitirse un descanso.

"Pues no se tú, pero no estoy muy agradecido por tener aquel privilegio" Contesto Yuriy un poco sarcástico, no queriendo aceptar que en sí, toda la experiencia le había metido un susto de muerte. Ni siquiera haber visto a un fantasma por primera vez le había causado tanto temor, como el sólo hecho de creer que estaba a punto de ver morir a Hiwatari.

"Hn…debemos seguir con el trabajo" El bicolor no dudo en cambiar de tema, consciente de la incomodidad del otro (aunado a la suya), así que era mejor dejar el asunto por la paz mental de los dos. "Creo que ya no tendremos problemas en purificar este lugar…el fantasma decidió abandonarlo"

Y efectivamente, no tuvieron mayores complicaciones en aquella área, así que después de terminar el proceso, abandonaron el baño para permanecer un momento en el área común.

"¿Qué te mostró el fantasma?" Hablo de improvisto el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada indiferente de parte del bicolor. "No me creas un tonto…sé cual es el trabajo de un médium, así que el fantasma debió decirte algo… ¿Qué fue?"

Kai no estaba muy seguro de si darle la información a Yuriy o no, después de meditarlo unos momentos, decidió que lo más seguro era decirle a Ivanov lo que había visto.

"Me mostró como fue que murió…" El pelirrojo mantuvo su semblante serio, dando pie al otro para que continuara su relato. "Lo mató su esposa… La Señora Takahashi"

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ivanov se atrevió a hablar de nuevo "Debes estar bromeando" atino a decir, mientras veía sorprendido al otro, quien no cambio su semblante en ningún momento. "No bromeas" concluyo el pelirrojo al comprobar que el bicolor hablaba en serio, "¿Y por qué lo mato?"

"Creía que el señor Takahashi le era infiel, y además, le iba a dar toda su fortuna a otra persona…creo que el verdadero motivo fue por el dinero, ya que el señor no la estaba engañando…o al menos no en ese momento…al parecer tenía una hija sin que su esposa lo supiera" Contesto Kai, mientras le daba al pelirrojo sus propias conclusiones.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, cada uno analizando los nuevos descubrimientos, hasta que el pelirrojo se decidió a hablar otra vez.

"¿Y ahora qué haremos?" Pregunto Yuriy, ganándose una mirada sarcástica de parte de Kai, antes de que se girara dirigiéndose a la última habitación.

"Nosotros vamos a terminar nuestro trabajo" contestó, quitándole importancia al asunto. Pero gracias a su actitud, despertó cierta molestia en el pelirrojo.

"Entonces… ¿sencillamente vas a ignorar el asunto? ¿Terminaras de encubrir el crimen de una desquiciada?", el enfado en la voz del ruso era identificable, aun así, aquel sentimiento no era provocado por la situación misma, sino por la actitud del bicolor. Sencillamente, nadie podía ser así de indiferente.

"Cosas malas ocurren en este mundo a diario, no me voy a poner a solucionar todo" respondió el bicolor, mientras se giraba para enfrentar a su compañero. "Además, ese no es mi trabajo…los asesinatos y otros crímenes son cuestión de la policía, no míos…" agrego, mientras su rostro se mantenía indiferente, no dejando ver cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensar.

Yuriy no pudo evitar verlo con una expresión de asombro. ¿Así era como pensaba Kai Hiwatari? ¿Realmente no le interesaba nadie? ¿De verdad era tan frío como para pasar por alto el hecho de que estaba encubriendo a un asesino?

El pelirrojo en un principio se quería negar a creerlo. Si bien, el bicolor no había mostrado preocupación por alguien hasta ahora, Ivanov quería pensar que el chico sencillamente tenía problemas para expresarse. Era cierto que llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero aun así, Yuriy había querido creer que en cierto punto, Kai se preocupaba incluso por él (aunque sea a causa de su retorcida relación alumno-maestro), e incluso, que el bicolor contaba con algún amigo o familiar (poniendo en aquel último plano a los Kinomiya que había conocido). Pero ahora comenzaba a dudar.

"No te creo" se atrevió a decir, dirigiéndole su más fiera mirada al bicolor, el cual sólo lo observo interrogante. "No creo que realmente seas así de indiferente… El Kai que he conocido hasta ahora no es así" termino, pero nada lo podría haber preparado para la respuesta que le dio el bicolor.

"¿Conocerme? ¡Tú no me conoces! No sabes nada de mí, no tienes idea de cómo soy en realidad" El enojo de Kai era palpable, y la mirada que le dedicaba al ruso era una de las más frías que había visto hasta ahora. Incluso su energía espiritual había pasado de una serena a un torbellino agobiante.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡No te conozco, pero no me puedes culpar de no intentarlo!" contraataco el ruso, elevando su propia energía espiritual al igual que el volumen de su voz. Se sentía herido, las palabras de Kai lo habían golpeado duro, y ciertamente, no podía entender porqué. ¿Desde cuando era tan importante que Kai se interesará por alguien? ¿Desde cuando la actitud de Kai le afectaba tanto? "¡Cada vez que he tratado de entablar una conversación contigo, terminas alejándome! Sino querías a nadie cerca de ti, ¡¿por qué terminaste ayudándome?" Pregunto Yuriy, ya harto de todo.

Se encontraba cansado, podía sentir una pesadez en sus ojos, y su agotamiento no sólo era físico o espiritual, sino también emocional.

"No es como si tuviera opción en el asunto, si te he ayudado hasta ahora, no es porque me intereses, ¡sino porque me vi obligado!" Respondió Kai, alzando su voz, la cual alcanzo los mismos niveles que la del pelirrojo.

"Eso no es cierto Kai…tú te quieres convencer que nadie te importa…pero no es así…Te preocupaste… toda esta misión has estado preocupado por mí, ¡no me vengas ahora que es porque alguien te esta obligando! ¡No me quieras mentir diciéndome que la muerte del señor Takahashi te es indiferente! ¡Porque no es así!" Yuriy tenía pensado agregar más cosas, pero le fue imposible, gracias a un golpe físico de parte del bicolor.

La furia de Kai era tal, que no había dudado en atacar al otro. Sencillamente, ¡cómo se atrevía a pensar que podía entender al bicolor! Mucha gente había tratado de engañar a Kai, haciéndole creer que entendían sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Y todas aquellas veces el bicolor había salido lastimado, ¡no permitiría que aquello se volviera a repetir! ¡Nunca más!

Claro esta, Yuriy no se quedo de brazos cruzados, correspondiendo la agresión de Kai con más agresión. Se sentía frustrado y agotado, no rechazaría la invitación que el bicolor le había dado para descargar su estrés, y si la manera era agarrando a cierto ojicarmín de saco de arena, que así sea.

Pero tan enfrascados estaba los dos en arrebato de ira, que no repararon en la figura que lentamente se iba haciendo presente en el lugar. Y mucho menos hicieron caso cuando esta se lanzo directo hacia ellos.

Sólo reaccionaron cuando sintieron el golpe.

La onda de energía logro separarlos a los dos, pero, ahora fue el turno de Ivanov de reaccionar más rápido, sacando de inmediato su pistola y lanzándole una bala al fantasma. El ente dejo salir un grito de agonía e ira cuando el proyectil espiritual hizo contacto con su cuerpo, desapareciendo de inmediato. Aun así, era obvio que seguía en la casa, el ambiente lleno de frialdad y pesadez se había intensificado, volviendo la atmosfera casi asfixiante.

"Cometimos un gran error" Kai rompió el silencio, atrayendo la atención del ruso, aunque Yuriy se pudo percatar que el bicolor hablaba más para sí, que nada. "Nunca demuestres tu ira, nunca" agrego, mientras comenzaba a caminar, analizando los escenarios posibles. "Le hemos dado parte de nuestra energía, corrompiéndolo aun más" informo al pelirrojo, quien no sabía como responderle al bicolor. "Debes salir de aquí"

"¡¿Qué?" Yuriy no pudo evitar mostrar su molestia en aquella simple frase "Oye, esta bien que te hice enojar, pero no es para tanto"

"No seas idiota, no es por eso" Agrego enojado el bicolor, dirigiéndole una mirada desesperada al ruso. "Se atrevió a atacarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo, hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo de manera individual. Eso significa que le dimos el poder suficiente para poder combatirnos. Incluso una bala espiritual sólo le ha causado un rasguño"

"¡Con mayor razón no te puedo dejar sólo!" Contesto el pelirrojo, ya que, si era cierto que por culpa de ambos el fantasma se había vuelto más fuerte, definitivamente no podía dejar a Kai lidiando con el problema. Debían solucionarlo los dos.

"¡Sólo serás un estorbo!"

"¡No lo seré!"

"¡Sal de la casa!" Grito desesperado Kai, antes de intentar tranquilizarse. No se podía permitir perder los estribos una vez más. Podría ser un error fatal.

"¡Somos un equipo!" Era obvio que Yuriy no recordaba sus lecciones, ya que su energía espiritual estaba comenzando a mostrar su frustración y enojo en aquel momento. Los dos estaban en peligro, Kai podía sentir como el fantasma estaba recobrando nuevas fuerzas. Los iba a atacar de nuevo.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Kai, antes de empujar al ruso para quitarle del camino, para después levantar su brazo izquierdo protegiéndose del ataque del ente. "¡Debes tranquilizarte! ¡Estas corrompiendo aun más al fantasma!"

Afortunadamente para el bicolor, Yuriy no siguió discutiendo, claro esta, tampoco hacia mucho por moverse de su lugar. Mucho menos hacer algo por ayudar al otro.

Simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de la imagen que estaba delante de él.

Era la primera vez que veía a Kai utilizando su propia energía espiritual para atacar al fantasma. Hasta ese momento, sólo había vislumbrado pequeñas acciones, pero la mayoría de las veces, era él pelirrojo el que hacia más despliegues de poder, mientras Kai se había limitado a usar en su mayoría a los shikishines.

Pero ahora, el ver al fantasma concentrando sus ataques en el bicolor, quien actuaba como si aquello no fuera nada, le hacia recordar el primer comentario que hizo Hiromi respecto a Kai. Tal parecía que el otro se había ganado a pulso el titulo del "mejor agente".

El pelirrojo noto como el guante del bicolor había comenzado a liberar un aura, demostrando que la energía del ojicarmín se encontraba concentrada en aquella área, gracias a lo cual, daba la apariencia de que el accesorio era más grande y con forma de garra, permitiéndole cubrirse de los ataques del fantasma, y a la vez atacándolo.

El bicolor lanzó un grito, antes de asestarle un último ataque al fantasma, quien de nueva cuenta volvió a desaparecer, dejando en el lugar a los dos desconcertados humanos.

"Volvió a escapar" susurro el bicolor, mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor de su frente con su antebrazo, para después dirigir su mirada hacia su compañero, quien seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo recordaba, antes de que empezara su pequeña lucha con el fantasma. "Espera en el patio"

"¿Qué?"

"No lo volveré a repetir, Yuriy, espera en el patio" habló nuevamente Kai, su tono de voz indicando que aquello era una orden, no una sugerencia ni petición.

"Creo que no lo haré" Pero el pelirrojo decidió que no se quedaría atrás. "He estado ayudando desde el inicio, y definitivamente no permitiré que me saques, no cuando estamos tan cerca de terminar el trabajo"

"Eres un necio…no lo hago por hacerte a un lado…" Kai se detuvo, no queriendo agregar más de lo que ya había dicho, no le quería dar más razones al pelirrojo para creer que realmente lo conocía. Decidiendo que no habría manera de que el otro abandonará la misión, decidió permitirle seguir, "Muy bien, pero si sales herido, no quedará sobre mí…a menos que te golpee porque de nuevo tengas tus rabietas, ahí sí feliz cargo con la responsabilidad"

"Hecho" Respondió el pelirrojo, sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa, pero rápido la quito antes de que Kai lo descubriera. Sabía que ojicarmín no podía ser tan insensible. El tan sólo pensar en ello le provocaba que una sonrisa quisiera nacer en su rostro. Pero inmediatamente se dio una bofetada mental al analizar mejor la situación.

¿Y a él qué, si Kai se preocupaba por él o no?

"De verdad que todo esto me está afectando" Pensó, antes de alejar aquellas sensaciones. Tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparse.

Un fantasma muy enojado y vengativo era un ejemplo de ello.

"Esta es la habitación con mayor actividad…aquí deberemos usar la 'artillería pesada'," Yuriy sabía que la traducción a aquella frase era atacarlo con todo, y a pesar de que se imaginaba como sería la situación, no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera y sus manos le temblaran por la anticipación de lo que estaría próximo a vivir.

Kai lo observo un momento, antes de tomar la manija de la puerta, pero sin abrir ésta.

"¡Ábrela de una vez!, no te daré la satisfacción de acabar con el fantasma tu solo" exigió molesto el ruso, sabiendo lo que significaba el silencio del otro. Kai sonrió levemente al ver la muestra de coraje del pelirrojo. Entonces así sería.

No detuvo por más tiempo lo inevitable, permitiéndole el paso al ruso a la última habitación de la casa.

Y justo cuando entro, sintió como una ola de aire frío lo golpeaba de lleno, dejándole la sensación de vacío en su ser. Decir que el ambiente se encontraba pesado o denso, se quedaba corto. Yuriy no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía en aquel momento.

"El aire de la muerte" comentó Kai, como si supiera lo que pensaba el otro. "No se si así se llame, pero creo que es la forma más certera de describirlo…bien, manos a la obra" dijo mientras le pasaba el incienso a Ivanov, "te toco ser la carnada"

"¿Eh?" Yuriy tomo el traste, y observo confuso al otro, hasta que por fin sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y le permitieron comprender el panorama. "¿¡Carnada!"

"La mejor manera de sacar a un fantasma es provocarlo en su propio territorio, el incienso cumple a la perfección con ese papel" explico Kai de lo más normal.

"No me digas" comentó sarcástico el pelirrojo, sabiendo que el debía manejar el incienso, y por lógica, sería el primero al que atacaría el fantasma.

"Manos a la obra" Kai no dudo en ignorar el tono de su compañero. Quizás en otro momento, se hubiera sentido culpable por poner a Ivanov en semejante dilema, pero la verdad era, que debía vengarse de todas las que le había hecho, y si podía salir sin que se le relacionará con el daño, que mejor. Enseñar al ruso a lidiar con un fantasma sólo sería un extra.

Con cuidado Yuriy encendió el incienso, y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. No se hizo esperar el aumento de agresividad del ambiente, e incluso, la actividad era tal, que los pocos objetos que quedaban en el lugar, habían comenzado a reaccionar, dando manifestaciones físicas de la presencia del ente.

Por otra parte, Kai estaba atento a cualquier señal que indicara la posición real del fantasma. Debía encontrarlo antes de que pudiera hacerle un daño real a su compañero (sí bien, era cierto que quería darle una lección al ruso, tampoco quería que terminara muerto…sólo medio muerto).

Los dos se encontraban expectantes, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar palabra, por temor a romper la concentración del otro. Y justo cuando la presión era insoportable, Kai detecto un movimiento en su visión periférica.

"¡Allí!" Grito antes de dirigirse hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, liberando en el proceso un ataque de energía espiritual. Yuriy logro quitarse por poco, ya que se había encontrado a escasos dos metros de donde Kai había dirigido su energía, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle al otro, debido al grito que soltó el fantasma, el cual, después de recuperarse un poco, no dudo en contraatacar al bicolor.

Kai esquivo el intento del fantasma, para inmediatamente, dirigir otro golpe directo al cuerpo del espíritu, la diferencia es que el ataque lo realizo ahora con su guante, el cual comenzó a brillar al hacer contacto con su objetivo.

"¡Dispara Ivanov!" Grito Kai, mientras hacia distancia del enfurecido fantasma, el cual había comenzado a realizar movimientos compulsivos, casi como si se encontrara en mucho dolor.

Desgraciadamente, el pelirrojo había estado tan concentrado en la lucha que había olvidado por completo su arma, por lo que no pudo reaccionar lo suficiente rápido para el gusto del bicolor.

"¡¿Qué esperas?" exigió Kai, girándose levemente para observar al pelirrojo. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

Yuriy temió la peor al ver como el fantasma se dirigía hacia el distraído bicolor, tomándolo por su garganta y obligando así, que el cuerpo del bicolor abandonara el piso.

"¡KAI!" No tardo más en sacar su arma, apuntando directo al fantasma, pero le fue imposible disparar al ver como en su camino se encontraba el cuerpo del bicolor.

"¡DISPARA!" Logro gritar Kai, mientras luchaba por escapar de las garras del fantasma, podía sentir como sus reservas de aire se agotaban, además que las manos que se encontraban en su garganta se sentían como si fueran acero al rojo vivo, provocándole bastante dolor. "¡AHORA! Dis-" Pero el bicolor no pudo terminar la frase al quedar su mirada directamente con la del fantasma. Segundos después, sintió como su mente era arrebatada de su cuerpo. "No otra vez" Alcanzo a reflexionar, antes de verse sumergido de nueva cuenta en la mente del fantasma.

Lentamente los esfuerzos del bicolor por liberarse comenzaron a ceder, hasta que sus brazos quedaron quietos al lado de su cuerpo. Yuriy sólo pudo pensar en lo peor.

"¡KAI!" No pudo resistir más, se negaba a permitir que alguien más muriera por su culpa. No lo permitiría. No lo pensó dos veces y disparo una bala espiritual, la cual dio directamente en el cuerpo del fantasma, golpeándolo con toda la energía del ruso.

El espíritu soltó de inmediato el cuerpo inconsciente del bicolor, mientras soltaba gritos llenos de dolor, a la par que una luz azul comenzaba a rodearlo, y justo cuando estaba por cubrirlo por completo, los gritos se detuvieron, coincidiendo con un cambio de expresión en el rostro del fantasma.

La ira fue cambiada por una mirada llena de alivio y serenidad.

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a distorsionarse más, hasta que dejo de ser visible para el ojo humano.

Yuriy supo que todo había acabado en cuanto el último rastro de energía del fantasma había desaparecido de la habitación, llevándose consigo la sensación de opresión y frialdad del lugar.

Todo había acabado.

=.=

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto por enésima vez el ruso, esperando que ahora sí el bicolor se dignara a responderle. Al no recibir respuesta, se arriesgo a abandonar su puesto en la entrada de la casa, para dirigirse al área de las habitaciones, donde había visto al bicolor por última vez.

Uno creería que después de haber sido atacado por un fantasma, y casi morir por culpa de este, lo último que querrías sería permanecer más tiempo en el lugar donde sucedieron los hechos. Pero al parecer Kai no opinaba lo mismo.

Una razón más, que demostraba que el bicolor no era normal.

"¿Kai?" Llamo el ruso, mientras entraba a la habitación principal, encontrando al bicolor, el cual se encontraba hincado en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Kai sólo se giro levemente para ver al ruso, antes de levantarse del piso y dirigirse a la salida. "Ya vámonos, debemos avisarle a Hiromi que el trabajo ya esta acabado"

"¿Crees que este despierta? Ya van a dar las cuatro de la mañana" comento Yuriy, aunque ciertamente no se veía muy preocupado.

"¿Realmente te importa si esta dormida o no?"

"La verdad no…"

"A mi tampoco, además, yo creía que estabas desesperado por tener tu primera paga" al escuchar la última frase del bicolor, Yuriy recordó un pequeño detalle, pero que aun así, era de vital importancia.

"¡No recibí mi primer pago!" Exclamó, recordando las cláusulas de su contrato. ¡Hiromi debió darle un adelanto de su pago!

"Ni lo recibirás" comentó Kai, quitándole importancia al asunto, para salir de la habitación, dejando atrás a un muy molesto ruso.

"¡Él si se acordaba y no me dijo nada!" Se quejo en voz alta, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al lugar en donde había estado el bicolor momentos antes. "No se como permito que me trate así", si bien, aquello era un pensamiento que había estado molestando al ruso, decidió ignorarlo por ahora. Lo que importaba es que por fin tendría su primer pago.

Oficialmente dejaría de ser pobre…hasta que tuviera que pagarle al bicolor.

"Un problema a la vez Yuriy, un problema a la vez"

=.=

"No entiendo que hacemos aquí" gruño nuevamente Yuriy, mientras seguía al bicolor a través de un intricado de callejuelas que bien podrían formar un laberinto. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde su primera misión, pero la verdad aun se sentía agotado por la cantidad de energía que debió ocupar. Y esta pequeña salida no le estaba ayudando mucho.

"Yo si lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque me estas siguiendo, no había necesidad de que tu vinieras" gruño Kai, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda que se había puesto para esconder las marcas que había dejado el fantasma en su cuello. Afortunadamente nunca eran permanentes, pero si tardaban en desaparecer.

"¿Y quedarme con esa cosa que llamas perro? Te juro que quiere comerme…puedo sentirlo" contesto Yuriy en un susurro, temeroso que el susodicho apareciera de un momento a otro y lo atacara.

"Galian no te va a comer…de hecho, ni siquiera come" recalco Kai, para después seguir su camino. De verdad que empezaba a dudar de la sanidad mental del ruso. "Llegamos" Hablo Kai un rato después, deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta de madera.

Por la fachada, era obvio que se trataba de un dojo, aunque se veía viejo y descuidado. El bicolor se cercioró por segunda vez que aquel fuera el lugar, antes de tocar la puerta. No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que una joven castaña de 27 años les abrió. Sus orbes avellanas los observaron con curiosidad y extrañeza, antes de animarse a hablar.

"¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?"

"¿Eres Miho Nakamura?" Pregunto Kai, aunque ciertamente ya sabía la respuesta.

"Así es… ¿Quién eres tú?" Cuestiono la chica, consciente de que jamás había visto a aquellos dos muchachos en su vida.

"Tengo algo para ti" fue la simple respuesta del bicolor, mientras sacaba un sobre de entre su ropa, para después entregárselo a la castaña. "El señor Takahashi me pidió de favor, que en caso de que no se contactara conmigo en determinado tiempo, debía buscarte y entregártelo"

"¿El señor Takahashi?...Pero él falleció hace tiempo, además porqué tendría que darme algo…" susurro la joven para ella, antes de proceder a abrir el sobre.

Kai no lo dudo más, y se dio la media vuelta, seguido de cerca por su compañero. Yuriy se giro levemente, permitiéndose ver como la joven caía de rodillas al piso, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al leer lo que había en aquella carta.

Perdió de vista a la mujer en cuanto doblaron en una esquina. Pero sabía que ella no le interesaba. Casi podía imaginarse lo que había en aquella carta.

Lo que le intrigaba era la actitud de Kai…

"Y yo que creía que no te interesaba nadie" comento burlón el ruso, recordando el pleito que había tenido con el bicolor a causa de aquel tema. "Pero es obvio que hasta tú tienes un corazón…frío y oscuro, pero un corazón al fin y al cabo"

"Cállate" Fue el turno de Kai de gruñir, ocultando un leve sonrojo que le estaba provocando el hecho de saber que Yuriy lo había atrapado en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Acelero su paso para dejar atrás a su molesto compañero. "Nuestra misión es ayudarlos a cruzar la frontera…su última preocupación era su hija…si saber que entregaríamos su carta nos facilitaría el trabajo, valía la pena el esfuerzo"

"Si Kai, lo que tu digas" Agrego sarcástico, antes de emparejar su paso con el del bicolor, era obvio que no le había creído, pero ya habría tiempo para discutir con él y echarle en cara su victoria.

Se permitió una leve sonrisa, mientras veía de reojo a su compañero.

La situación seguía siendo casi una locura para él, y realmente no había sido de su agrado el saber que por causa de Kai había sufrido varios sustos en un lapso menor de 24 horas. Pero aun así, todo se sentía como si perteneciera a aquel lugar…todo encajaba tan bien, como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Quizás dentro de poco podría encontrar aquello que tanto había añorado…

"¿Y cual es nuestra próxima misión?"

=.= FIN SEGUNDO ARCO =.=

_Shuu, el capítulo más largo que he hecho, espero haya valido la pena ^^U, y no sea muy confuso, lo escribí teniendo un bloqueo de escritor. Además, tuve que eliminar varias escenas, que me quitaron como dos hojas del escrito original, y que, al final, tuve que reescribiendo todo el capitulo XP_

_Muchísimas gracias por aquellos que me dejaron review! ^0^ Espero este capitulo les guste =3_

_También quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que entran a leer este fanfic! ^0^, espero les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Sin más, nos vemos en el "Tercer Arco: El niño maldito"(errr…probablemente le cambie el nombre XD, suena medio raro), con la participación de un nuevo personaje, muajajajajajaja X3. Sayo!_


	10. Tercer Arco: Parte 1

_Notas de autor: Iniciamos el tercer arco…que termino conservando su nombre…no encontré otro que se adaptara a la situación X3, no sólo por el hecho de que soy muy floja para pensar nombres, sino también porque ninguno quedaba._

_Advertencias: Véase la introducción._

_Advertencias del capitulo: Celos ñ.ñ de parte de cierta persona, por otra cierta persona, a causa de otra cierta persona X3. Y la introducción de un nuevo personaje! Querido por muchos y odiado por otros, así que damos la bienvenida a…! –la amordazan y la sacan del escenario-. _

=TERCER ARCO: EL NIÑO MALDITO=

Parte 1

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde su primer caso, en las cuales, habían realizado trabajos menores relativamente sin ningún problema, lo cual, alegraba en cierta forma al pelirrojo… pero todo cambio cuando se descubrió esperando que un caso más complejo tocara a la puerta de la casa.

No es que estuviera acostumbrado por completo a su nueva vida, pero podía decir a ciencia cierta que se sentía a gusto, casi complacido, y aquello era algo que jamás había sentido. Kai le había mencionado en algún momento que probablemente se debía a que algún antepasado suyo había estado relacionado con el mundo espiritual, así que en cierta forma, estaba en sus venas. Yuriy no lo pudo negar, pero tampoco confirmarlo.

Aparte de su madre y padre, no había conocido a ningún familiar. Nunca escucho a su madre hablar de algún pariente que siguiera vivo, si bien, en ocasiones mencionaba a su abuela, por lo que el pelirrojo entendía, la señora llevaba bastante tiempo muerta, y aun así, su madre nunca menciono algo referente a poderes espirituales, o que por lo menos supiera leer la mano (ya no se diga exorcizar). Con respecto a su padre… no había mucho que decir. De lo que estaba seguro es que su padre era una persona normal, que debía partirse el lomo en una fábrica todos los días para llevar el alimento a su casa.

Decidió restarle importancia al asunto, por el momento, se dedicaría a disfrutar y aprender de cada instante que viviera, ya que, no se dejaría que se repitiera lo de su primer trabajo.

Se permitió relajarse, mientras observaba el patio desde la sala de estar. Hacia rato que había terminado su parte de los quehaceres domésticos, y ahora se encontraba esperando que Kai hiciera la suya. Sólo esperaba que no fuera a tardar mucho, porque moría de hambre.

Afortunadamente para Yuriy, habían llegado a un buen acuerdo (al menos era mejor que el que tenía con su primer arrendador). Pagaría una renta mínima de manera mensual, pero a cambio, debía participar en la limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa, además de cooperar para la compra de los alimentos.

En un principio, la intención de Kai era que se turnaran en los quehaceres. Un día el limpiaría, mientras Yuriy hacia la comida y viceversa. Al final tuvo que desistir a la tercera vez que tuvo por comida, una pieza insípida de carbón, por lo que el pelirrojo había quedado permanentemente como el encargado de la limpieza de toda la casa, exceptuando la cocina, mientras que el bicolor se encargaría por completo de esa área. Yuriy no se quejaba, jamás le había gustado esa parte de la casa, por lo que acepto más que feliz.

"¡Tengo hambre!" grito Ivanov sin intentar ocultar una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo que aquello molestaba en sobremanera al bicolor.

"¡Sigue molestando y te quedas sin comer!" Respondió el bicolor, ignorante de las verdaderas intenciones del otro. Yuriy no se preocupo en contraatacar.

A pesar de que no hacia ni un mes que conocía al otro chico, podía decir con seguridad que el bicolor trataba de actuar más duro de lo que realmente era. Siempre lo amenazaba, incluso durante sus trabajos le aseguraba al pelirrojo que no le importaba si terminaba medio muerto. Hasta el momento no había visto ni una sola amenaza cumplida. No es que se quejará.

Sabía que Kai era fuerte, a pesar de que su complexión delgada y baja estatura podía indicaran lo contrario. Incluso sus puños eran dolorosos. Yuriy estaba consciente que jamás querría estar del lado malo del bicolor.

"Ayúdame a poner la mesa" ordenó Kai, mientras comenzaba a traer la comida a la mesa dentro de la sala de estar.

No tardaron mucho, hasta que empezaron a comer sus alimentos.

"Hoy iremos a buscar otro trabajo" informo Kai, rompiendo el tan acostumbrado silencio que siempre reinaba a la hora de la comida. "Después pasaremos a la tienda a comprar algunos sellos…será mejor que revises tus provisiones, no quiero que suceda lo de la vez pasada" regaño el bicolor, provocando un leve sonrojo en el otro.

"Ya me disculpe por eso, no me lo puedes estar sacando a cada rato" Se quejo el pelirrojo, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

En su misión más reciente, debieron ir a purificar un local en el centro de la ciudad. Al parecer el dueño de un negocio que le hacia competencia a la pequeña tienda, había mandado a maldecirlo, por lo que tuvieron que purificar el lugar para devolverle sus ventas a los dueños, lo que Yuriy nunca se imagino es que la maldición rebotaría hacia ellos. Kai de inmediato le indico al pelirrojo que levantara una protección alrededor de ambos. Desgraciadamente, un día antes el susodicho había estado practicando esos hechizos, y sin percatarse, se acabo los sellos. Resultado: un bicolor muy golpeado y molesto, seguido de un pelirrojo igual de golpeado (aunque en él era obvio que fue por causa humana) pero más avergonzado que nada.

Afortunadamente no sucedió nada grave, ya que Kai había logrado levantar una protección sobre los dos antes de que la situación empeorara, pero gracias a eso, el bicolor había comenzado a obligar al ruso a comprar sus propios suplementos, amenazándolo con que, para la próxima no se molestaría en asegurar el bienestar del pelirrojo.

Si bien, era cierto que hasta ahora el bicolor no había cumplido ninguna de sus amenazas, Yuriy no quería tentar su suerte, sobretodo si se trataba del trabajo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación mientras cada uno continuaba con su comida. La tranquilidad era tal, que Yuriy no pudo evitar caer en lo que aparentemente, eran sus pensamientos más recurrentes. ¿Acaso Kai no contaba con familia?

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban trabajando y viviendo juntos, el ojicarmín jamás le había mencionado al otro sobre su familia o siquiera algún amigo. Casi daba la apariencia que Kai llevaba toda su vida solo. Y aquello sencillamente era ilógico.

Probablemente un día sabría la verdad respecto a Kai y los misterios que lo rodeaban.

Sólo debía esperar un poco más.

=.=

El ya conocido tintinear de la campana se escucho dentro de la agencia Yurei Fairu.

Hiromi no se molesto en levantar su vista de los papeles que se encontraban en su mano, ya que, sabía quienes eran.

"¿Ya tan rápido buscan otro trabajo? Qué te he dicho sobre dejar algo para los demás, Kai" comentó la castaña, más que preguntando, mientras levantaba su vista para prestar atención a los dos jóvenes delante de ella.

"Hn…no es mi culpa que sean tan lentos" respondió Kai, para después llevar su atención a los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio de la mujer.

"No son lentos, ustedes son muy rápidos" Fue la simple respuesta de la castaña, antes de mirar fijamente al pelirrojo. "¿Qué tal te ha ido, Yuriy?" le pregunto sonriente, era obvio que estaba coqueteando, aunque, sólo logro ganarse una mirada indiferente de parte del ruso, "veo que Kai te ha enseñado bien" comento algo molesta, regresando su atención al otro. "¿Tan mal le has hablado de mí?"

"No hay necesidad Hiromi, las brujas se pueden oler a kilómetros de distancia"

"Ja, ja, que simpático" contesto antes de lanzarle una carpeta al bicolor. "Pueden revisar este caso, había mandado a Rei a solucionarlo, pero no pudo resolverlo…la familia esta dispuesta a tratar con un segundo agente"

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto Ivanov por primera vez, permitiendo que Kai fuera el primero en revisar los documentos.

"A simple vista parecía un caso normal, pero Rei me informo que la actividad espiritual no disminuyo después de que purifico la casa, todo lo contrario, empeoro…Kenny fue a revisar, y busco información referente a la historia de la casa, pero todo esta limpio…"

"Pero no tiene nada que ver con la casa" interrumpió Kai, mientras observaba el historial de la familia, "¿qué observas de extraño?" pregunto el bicolor, pasándole las hojas a su compañero.

"Es la quinta vez que se mudan de casa en un lapso menor a un año" respondió el ruso al terminar de leer el archivo, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Kai.

"Tomaremos el caso" dijo Kai, mientras acomodaba de nueva cuenta los papeles dentro de la carpeta.

Permanecieron unos momentos más, ultimando detalles, para después abandonar el local para dirigirse a su próximo destino.

Hiromi los observo salir, antes de regresar a su semblante serio, el mismo que había tenido antes de que los chicos llegaran.

"Se que le debía decir algo a Kai…" susurro para sí, mientras regresaba su vista al desorden que reinaba en su escritorio. Sin mucho cuidado trato de organizar un poco el área, y justo cuando se encontraba quitando un montón de carpetas, sus ojos se posaron en una foto que se había mantenido oculta por el pequeño caos. "Ops…Kai me va a matar en cuanto se entere" no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor resbalara por su frente al imaginarse siendo objeto de la furia del bicolor. "Bueno, eso le pasa por llamarme bruja" No es que no lo fuera, pero una cosa es serlo, y otra es que te lo estén recordando cada cinco minutos.

Lo mejor sería concentrarse en su trabajo, después de todo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, Kai debía de aprender a lidiar con esos asuntos por su cuenta.

=.=

Yuriy observo entretenido la gran cantidad de sellos que había en el estante delante de él. No estaba muy seguro que era lo que debía escoger, y sabía que si le preguntaba a Kai, este no estaría dispuesto a darle orientación, reclamándole de nueva cuenta su falta de atención.

¿Qué tan complicado era entender que a Yuriy aun le costaba trabajo leer el japonés? Ivanov se prometió que un día llevaría a Kai a Rusia, y disfrutaría en sobremanera verlo sufrir al no comprender el alfabeto cirílico ruso. Sería una bonita venganza.

"Yo te recomendaría estos" se escucho una voz, antes de que una mano tomara un paquete de sellos y se los pasará al pelirrojo. "Son de buen precio, y dan excelentes resultados" comentó Bryan, mientras veía burlón la expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo rayos supiste?" Yuriy quería reclamar, pero al ver la sonrisa del otro, se trago su próxima pregunta. "Hn", tomo los sellos sin darle las gracias al otro, para después alejarse de él.

Nunca admitiría en voz alta cuanto le asombraba el hecho de que Bryan pareciera saber lo que todo el mundo necesitaba o se encontraba pensando, más que nada, por la razón de que el otro ruso parecía disfrutar de la ignorancia del pelirrojo. Además, siempre que se encontraba cerca del pelilila sentía como si algo estuviera dentro de su mente. Definitivamente no le gustaba la sensación

Kai vio pasar al enojado pelirrojo, antes de dirigirle una mirada interrogante al otro ruso, quien le dedico su mejor expresión inocente que tenía. Claro esta, Kai no se la creyó.

"Deja de torturarlo"

"Pero es taaan divertido" respondió el otro, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, aunque el bicolor conocía mejor que nadie la falsedad del gesto.

"No va a estar feliz cuando descubra como lo haces"

"No me importa" Y era cierto, Bryan nunca había demostrado pena ni resentimientos por usar sus poderes, sobre todo ahora que los podía controlar a voluntad. Kai sabía que si quería que el otro dejara de molestar a Ivanov, debería explicarle al último como protegerse.

Casi podía saber que muchos dolores de cabeza vendrían en un futuro.

Por otra parte, Yuriy se encontraba pagando su paquete de sellos, desgraciadamente, el viejo Kinomiya lo había considerado lo suficiente merecedor para uno de sus famosos discursos. La verdad era, que comenzaba a creer que el viejo gustaba de torturarlo, al ser el nuevo por estos rumbos.

Era algo así como su novatada.

"Es como aquella vez en que mi tatarabuelo se enfrento a aquel poltergeist, fue un verdadero enfrentamiento, no como los de ahora. En estos tiempos quieren solucionar todos sus problemas con psicofonias y sesiones espiritistas, pidiéndole amablemente al ente que abandone el lugar. ¿¡Como si realmente eso funcionara!" Se quejo el Kinomiya mayor, mientras metía la compra del pelirrojo en una bolsa. "Escucha mi consejo, nunca confíes en esos charlatanes", el abuelo guardo silencio, como si esperara una respuesta de parte del más joven.

"…" desgraciadamente, Yuriy no se sentía de humor para seguirle el cuento al viejo, así que su única respuesta fue estirar la mano para pagarle por los sellos.

"¡Ojala todos los jóvenes supieran escuchar como tú!" Expresó con lagrimitas el anciano, ante lo cual, Yuriy no pudo evitar levantar una de sus cejas. El hombre lo estaba empezando a desesperar. "Como me gustaría que mi nieto viera esto, así quizás aprendería algo" continuo, ignorante de los pensamientos del otro.

El pelirrojo sentía que estaba a un paso de explotar. ¡Sólo quería pagar e irse! ¿Era mucho pedir?

"Buenas tardes" Se escucho la voz de una nueva persona, a lo cual, el pelirrojo no pudo sino agradecer a cualquier deidad que decidiera mandarle un medio de escape. No había forma de que el viejo no fuera a atender a su nuevo cliente.

Sin embargo, supo que algo no estaba bien, en cuanto vio el cambio de semblante en el Kinomiya. Al parecer no le agradaba el recién llegado.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Pero aquello termino de atrapar la curiosidad del ruso. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel tono molesto en el pelilila. Fue todo lo que necesito para girarse a ver al recién llegado.

"Ne Bryan, esta es una tienda, creo que es algo obvio lo que vengo a hacer" Contestó el otro con tono alegre, ignorando por completo la molestia de Bryan. Yuriy no pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo atravesara al ver la sonrisa despreocupada del pelinaranja que estaba delante de él. Si bien, el gesto no parecía hostil, la energía que irradiaba el joven no era nada pacifica, todo lo contrario, el ambiente alrededor de él se sentía pesado.

El joven, el cual era más alto que Ivanov, y de complexión más delgada, fijo su mirada en las personas que se encontraban en la tienda. Sus ojos verdes permanecieron unos momentos fijos en el pelirrojo, antes de centrarse en alguien más.

"Hola Kai, te extrañe mucho" Saludo el chico, acercándose (demasiado) al bicolor, el cual, reacciono de inmediato, alejándose del pelinaranja, escapando a tiempo de un intento de abrazo de parte del chico.

"¿Cuándo regresaste, Brooklyn?" Pregunto Kai, mientras trataba de guardar su distancia, ya que al mencionado no pareció alegrarle mucho el hecho de que Hiwatari no dejara que lo abrazara.

"El día de ayer…siento no haberte avisado, pero quería darte una sorpresa", la sonrisa en la cara de Brooklyn no desaparecía ante los obvios intentos del ojicarmín de escapar de él. Todo lo contrario, parecía que le encantaba ver los inútiles movimientos.

"Y vaya que lo fue" contesto con sarcasmo, antes de comenzar su camino hacia el mostrador. Debía salir de allí de inmediato. Desgraciadamente, por unos instantes le dio la espalda a su acosador personal, lo que permitió que aquel se acercara y lo agarrara del antebrazo.

Hiwatari se giro molesto para exigirle al otro que lo dejará en paz, pero no pudo decir nada al ver el enojo que había aparecido en el rostro del ojiverde. Kai sabía que trataba de ocultarlo, pero su aura lo traicionaba, además, había comenzado a aumentar su fuerza sobre el agarre que tenía sobre el bicolor, provocándole a este un pequeño gesto de dolor.

Kai estaba a un paso de explotar y gritarle algunas obscenidades al otro, pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente, ante la participación de una tercera persona.

"Deja en paz a Kai", el tono tranquilo usado por Yuriy sólo logro acentuar el enojo que éste sentía en aquel momento. ¿Quién se creía el fulano este? Nada le daba el derecho de hablarle así al bicolor, ¡mucho menos tocarlo!

Y pensándolo bien, tampoco el tenía el derecho de meterse en conversaciones en donde no sabía muy bien que pasaba. Pero bueno, Kai era su compañero, así que debía apoyarlo, ¿no?

Yuriy sintió como el otro dirigía su ira directo hacia él, a lo cual, el pelirrojo respondió manteniendo su mirada tan fría como los inviernos rusos. Ninguno de los dos realizo otro movimiento o habló mientras estuvieron enfrascados en su lucha de mirada. Lo cual estaba desesperando a Kai en sobremanera. ¿Quiénes rayos se creían estos dos para tratarlo así?

Justo cuando el bicolor iba a tratar de reclamar (otra vez), fue interrumpido por el cambio tan notable en el rostro del pelinaranja, quien volvió a mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada, para después saludar al otro joven como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Mi nombre es Brooklyn, ¿puedo saber quien eres?" Pregunto amablemente, mientras extendía su mano para saludar al otro chico.

"Yuriy Ivanov" Si bien, el ojiazul respondió la pregunta, se negó a corresponder el gesto amistoso del otro. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que, aquel gesto, de amistoso no tenía nada. A pesar de su actitud osca, la sonrisa del otro no dudo ni un momento.

"Ya veo… ¿y puedo saber qué eres tú de Kai?" Volvió a preguntar el chico, ignorando la incomodad de los otros dos.

"Soy su compañero, ¿problema?" Retó el pelirrojo, la frialdad de su mirada intensificándose a cada instante.

"Probablemente"

"¡YA BASTA!" grito Hiwatari, desconcertando incluso al viejo Kinomiya y a Bryan, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de la situación. Si las miradas mataran, Yuriy sabía que él y el otro patán estarían muertos desde hace rato. A pesar de que aquello lo consolaba en cierta forma, estaba consciente que no debía molestar más de la cuenta a su compañero. Y por el brillo lleno de ira en aquel par de ojos carmín, sabía que había rebasado lo permitido. "Vámonos Ivanov" soltó el bicolor, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la tienda, ignorando a todos los presentes.

Yuriy no tardo en seguirlo.

=.=

En todo el camino a la casa, el bicolor le impuso la ley del hielo, mortificando al otro, temiendo por su sanidad física.

Era obvio que Kai estaba molesto, pero el ruso no entendía muy bien porqué. Su único crimen había sido entrar en defensa de su compañero. Era cierto, había actuado como novio celoso, pero la culpa la tenía Brooklyn, el cual no le daba buena espina al ruso.

Pasaron varios momentos, hasta que la mente de Ivanov hizo 'clic', ligando sus pensamientos.

¿Novio celoso?

Ok, Kai tenía todo el derecho de enojarse, es más, Yuriy en aquel instante tenía muchas ganas de suicidarse en el estanque que se encontraba en el patio de la casa. Al menos sabría que su alma no vagaría en pena, porque Kai se encargaría de mandarlo derechito al mas allá.

Por fin lograron divisar la casa, después de subir los 108 escalones que llevaban a esta, sabiendo que en cuanto estuvieran en la seguridad del lugar, Kai exigiría una explicación…o quizás hasta venganza…y ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba suficientemente buena para el ruso.

"Yuriy" Habló Kai, confirmando los pensamientos del ruso, éste se giro para enfrentar al bicolor, dispuesto a aceptar lo que aquel decidiera arrojarle. "Agradeceré que no vuelvas a cometer un imprudencia como la de hoy", aunque siendo sincero, una petición amable de parte de Kai era lo último que esperaba. "Brooklyn no es igual a los demás…él no dudará en dañarte…sólo mantente lejos de él" sin más, Kai entro a la casa, dispuesto a preparar sus materiales para su nueva misión.

El ruso no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Le hubiera gustado mucho exigirle algunas explicaciones al otro, pero su tono preocupado lo detuvieron. Dejaría que pasará un tiempo, y después le preguntaría al bicolor que tipo de relación mantenía con el pelinaranja. Por el momento, debía ser paciente, y por sobre todo, tratar de cumplir la petición de Kai, la cual, por alguna razón, parecía más complicada de lo que realmente era.

Algo ocultaba Brooklyn, y él lo descubriría. Sobre todo, porque de alguna forma, sabía que aquella inmiscuía a Kai, y que además, no se trataba de algo bueno.

=.=

_Bienvenido Brooklyn! ^0^, y no importa que le des mala espina al lindo ruso, yo te sigo amando! *w*…ejem, regresando al tema X3._

_Como verán, Brooklyn esta tras el lindo bicolor ñ.ñ, y si Ivanov no se pone buzo, el otro le va a ganar. Por cierto, alguien se sabe el apellido de Brooklyn? owo, le agradeceré mucho a la persona que me responda esa duda._

_Ya por último, agradezco en sobremanera los bellos reviews que me dejaron TwT, hacen a un gato muy feliz!_

_Y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que continúan leyendo el fanfic! ^0^, Espero sea de su agrado este arco! ^^_

_Nos leemos en la segunda parte!_


	11. Tercer Arco: Parte 2

_Notas de autor: Ahora sí, los chicos iniciarán su nuevo trabajo, el cual no lo tendrán nada fácil =3, tristemente ya no sale Brooklyn T-T, pero en el próximo arco saldrá =3._

_Advertencias: Léase la introducción._

_Advertencias del capitulo: Fantasmas traviesos, chamacos malcriados y un Yuriy muy asertivo XD_

_Y como última nota: _kokkuri _es la versión japonesa de la ouija._

=TERCER ARCO: EL NIÑO MALDITO=

Parte 2

Yuriy no reconocía los suburbios, pero a decir por el tipo de construcción y tamaño de las casas, obviamente se trataba de gente de altos recursos.

El par se dirigía hacia su nueva misión, la cual no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. Familia que quiere que se exorcice su casa, debido a la presencia de fantasmas bastante molestos.

Pero hasta ahí quedaba lo 'normal' del asunto (si es que se puede llamar normal, el hecho de estar lidiando con fantasmas y casas embrujadas), ya que, según los padres, era evidente que el ente guardaba rencor al único hijo de la familia, llegando incluso a dañarlo físicamente. Los padres parecían desesperados, ya que, varios exorcistas habían ido, tratando de ayudarlos con su problema, pero ninguno había tenido buenos resultados, incluso, parecía que el asunto empeoraba.

Otro hecho extraño. Al parecer el fantasma seguía a la familia, ya que, contando la casa en donde se encontraban en aquel momento, ya iban 5 las veces que se mudaba la familia.

Antes de partir, Kai le comentó al ruso que harían el protocolo acostumbrado, sólo para asegurar que Rei había hecho bien su trabajo. De no encontrar algo fuera de lo normal, deberían realizar investigación…mucha investigación. Aquello no pintaba bien para el ruso.

Pronto llegaron a un gran portón negro, donde un hombre en sus cuarenta, vestido con un traje sastre los estaba esperando. Al parecer era el mayordomo de la familia.

"Buenas tardes jóvenes" a pesar de que trataba de sonar amable, era obvio que había mucha ansiedad en su voz, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperándolos. "¿Son los exorcistas mandados por la agencia?", pregunto, a lo cual, los chicos respondieron afirmativamente mientras les mostraban las credenciales que los acreditaban. "Por favor, síganme… esta empeorando a cada momento" habló el hombre, mientras guiaba a los jóvenes dentro de la casa. Sus pasos apresurados y el nerviosismo de su hablar daban fe de que tan mal estaba la situación.

Al entrar a la casa, los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa. Lo que estaba delante de ellos, era muy difícil de explicar.

La casa parecía que había sido arrasada por un huracán. Muebles, cortinas, floreros, tods se encontraba tirado en el piso, algunas cosas rotas, otros sencillamente estaban en lugares que definitivamente no les correspondía. Fotografías familiares se encontraban destrozadas, aunque extrañamente, el rostro y cuerpo de los que suponían, eran los padres, permanecían intactos. La única persona que hacia falta era la que se encontraba entre los dos, sólo lográndose ver alguna parte de un brazo o una camisa de cuadros.

Y justo en el centro de aquel desastre, se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 8 años, agazapado en piso, tratando en vano de protegerse de los objetos que eran arrojados hacia su cuerpo.

"¡Ayúdenlo por favor!" Grito una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años, mientras era sujetada por quien parecía ser una sirvienta, para evitar que la señora tratara en vano acercarse a su hijo, siendo lastimada en el proceso por los objetos.

"¡Sujeta esto!" ordeno el bicolor, mientras le entregaba su mochila al pelirrojo, después de sacar un frasco de vidrio. Rápidamente el bicolor se acerco al niño, esquivando uno que otro objeto, y con destreza destapo el envase, para después comenzar a regar su contenido en el suelo, el cual parecía arena, pero más fina y de color blanco. Al terminar el proceso, Kai había formado un círculo, con el niño justo en el centro. La actividad ceso de pronto, trayendo de regreso la tranquilidad a la habitación.

Los mayores se permitieron un suspiro de alivio, antes de que la madre se dirigiera a su hijo para abrazarlo, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el circulo dibujado en el piso, por temor a que perdiera su efecto.

Yuriy se mantuvo en su lugar, analizando lo que acababa de suceder. De algo si estaba seguro, en cuanto regresaran a la casa, el pelirrojo le exigiría nuevas lecciones al otro, o por lo menos, que le enseñara todos los trucos que se sabía. ¡Era injusto como Kai aun lo mantenía en la oscuridad!

"Enfocate Yuriy, ¡enfocate!" Se reclamo mentalmente. Después de todo, al terminar el trabajo ya tendría tiempo de 'platicar' con el bicolor. Por ahora debía concentrarse en lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos.

"¡Muchas gracias!" expreso sinceramente un hombre, mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes. El cansancio era notorio en su rostro, acentuando por lo desaliñado de su ropa y cabello castaño, dando la apariencia de ser un hombre de mayor edad, aunque realmente no pasaba de los cuarenta años. Incluso sus gestos y su andar denotaban el estrés emocional y físico que la situación le estaba provocando. "Mi nombre es Fukuda Hyata" saludo, antes de presentar a su familia. "Mi esposa, Riko" señalo a la mujer pelinegra que se encontraba abrazando al menor, "y mi hijo Taiki" termino, atrayendo la atención del mencionado, el cual no dudo en desviar su mirada al encontrarse con las miradas curiosas de los cazafantasmas. "…De verdad estamos muy agradecidos que hayan accedido a venir"

"Mucho gusto señor Hyata, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, y mi compañero es Yuriy Ivanov" respondió Kai, antes de proceder a un pequeño interrogatorio. "¿Cuanto tiempo va que sucede esto?"

"Hace año y medio…y ha ido empeorando desde entonces" contesto la mujer, ya un poco más tranquila, pero sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo, el cual, sólo atinaba a corresponder el abrazo, ignorando la mirada que el pelirrojo le dedico por unos segundos. "Antes sólo eran ruidos molestos y algunos objetos desaparecían, pero ahora no dudan en golpear a mi pequeño, incluso han dañado a la señora Iwakura, la nana de Taiki"

"¿Alguna idea de que pudo haber provocado los ataques?" siguió Kai, inspeccionando el área con cuidado, al igual que las personas presentes. Al notar el silencio, decidió explicarse mejor, "Quizás una sesión espiritista con kokkuri, lectura de cartas" intento Kai, pero sólo obtuvo negación de los presentes.

El interrogatorio no duro mucho, y a pesar de que el bicolor se había esforzado por encontrar alguna pista del porqué de la actividad espiritual, la familia negó cualquier hecho que pudiera provocarla, dejando a los dos jóvenes con muy poca información.

"Comenzaremos a revisar las áreas de la casa, les sugiero que continúen con sus actividades normales…si llegan a ver actividad, deben llamarnos, para que podamos ayudarlos"

"¿Qué sucederá con el joven Taiki?" pregunto una mujer, alrededor de sus 60 años, la cual, supuso Kai, era la señora Iwakura.

"Lo ayudaremos a llegar a su cuarto"

=.=

Los dos jóvenes junto con el niño iban avanzando por los corredores de la casa, aprovechando para revisar superficialmente las áreas, haciendo cálculos de por donde deberían comenzar a trabajar. Aunque era obvio que la habitación del mocoso sería la primera en ser revisada.

Lograron llegar a la recamara sin ningún incidente. Después de inspeccionarla, decidieron que se encontraba limpia, aun así, por seguridad, Kai coloco unos sellos, para impedir la entrada de algún ente al lugar.

No tardaron en abandonarla y seguir con su trabajo. Aun así, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que los dos se percataron que no llevaban buenos resultados.

"Esto es frustrante" Se quejo Ivanov, mientras abandonaban una habitación, "todo el lugar esta limpio"

"Rei hizo un buen trabajo" concordó Kai mientras guardaba su ya conocido péndulo.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos haciéndolo de nuevo?"

"Debemos revisar todas las probabilidades, incluso era factible pensar que Rei pasara por alto algo, y por más pequeño que sea, debemos descartarlo"

"Pero el lugar no da señales de ningún tipo de poder espiritual, salvo cuando llegamos…y aun así, era raro"

"Así que, si lo sintió" pensó Kai, no intentando suprimir una leve sonrisa que broto en sus labios. No lo admitiría, pero le sorprendía como Ivanov era capaz de controlar su energía espiritual con tan poco tiempo de haber comenzado a usarla, y prueba de ello, era el hecho de que el pelirrojo había sentido una diferencia en la energía espiritual que había en el lugar cuando llegaron, "La energía era diferente, debido a que hay altas probabilidades de que no sea producida por un fantasma…Desgraciadamente, aquello nos deja muchas opciones abiertas. Los ataques se pueden deber desde un shikishin, hasta una maldición puesta sobre la familia", aquello no le provoco gracia al ruso, pero Kai sabía que era lo mejor. No podía permitir que Yuriy se acostumbrara a casos sencillos.

"Entonces, ¿interrogaremos a la familia otra vez?" Pregunto el pelirrojo, sabiendo que era la única forma en darse una idea de ante que caso se enfrentaban, aun así, realmente esperaba que Kai decidiera averiguarlo por otro método.

"Así es" Fue la seca respuesta del bicolor, antes de regresar a las áreas principales. Era hora de fungir como detective.

=.=

"Temo decirlo, pero los señores Hyata salieron hace rato" informo el mayordomo a los jóvenes, cuando estos preguntaron por los padres de la familia. "El señor Hyata tenía una reunión en donde era necesaria su presencia, y al parecer la señora tenía una cita a la cual tampoco podía faltar", excuso el hombre, antes de alejarse para continuar su trabajo.

"Esto no es bueno" agregó Kai en cuanto el hombre estuvo lo bastante lejos. "Algo me dice, que igual, aunque hubieran estado, no habrían contestado nuestras preguntas", supuso el bicolor, ante lo cual, Yuriy sólo pudo estar de acuerdo. Por alguna razón, la familia daba la apariencia de ser perfecta…demasiado perfecta, sobre todo para el gusto del pelirrojo.

Aun así, era obvio que una parte de la 'familia perfecta' era falsa. No se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que los padres no se encontraban mucho tiempo en casa, explicándose el porque de la necesidad de una niñera para el infante…

"¡La niñera!" soltó de pronto Ivanov, sacándole un leve sobresalto a su compañero. "Podemos preguntarle a la señora Iwakura, seguramente ella nos podrá dar razón".

Kai acepto la propuesta del pelirrojo, por lo que no tardaron más en buscar a la mencionada mujer, encontrándola delante de la puerta del hijo de la familia. Sobra decir que la pobre anciana tenía sus propios problemas.

"Joven Taiki, abra la puerta" Pidió la mujer, golpeando levemente dicho objeto, esperando recibir respuesta del niño, quien se había enclaustrado en su habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto el pelirrojo, al ser el primero en acercarse a la mujer.

"Oh, disculpen, no quería hacer mucho alboroto" se disculpo la mujer, por vergüenza de la situación que estaba pasando. "Lo que sucede es que el joven Taiki se enteró que sus padres salieron, es por eso que decidió encerrarse", ciertamente la mujer no quería decir nada más, sobre todo por encontrarse justo delante de la puerta donde estaba el mencionado, pero para el dúo de exorcistas, no tuvieron que escuchar más para clasificar al niño en alguna categoría, resaltando más la de 'niño mimado'.

"¿Le podemos hacer unas preguntas?" se adelanto Kai, antes de que la mujer pusiera algún pretexto para escapar de la situación.

"Lo siento, me preocupa dejar sólo al joven por mucho tiempo… ¿Qué tal si inicia otro ataque?"

"No se preocupe señora, el niño estará bien, ya hemos asegurado su habitación" explico el ruso, dejando a la señora sin salidas para evitar el interrogatorio.

"Bien…vayamos al estudio"

Los dos siguieron a la anciana, antes de llegar al lugar, donde la mujer no dudo en tomar asiento, preparándose para contar lo que llevaba negándose desde hacia ya varios años. "¿Qué quieren saber?"

"¿Cuándo iniciaron los ataques, por más leves que hayan sido?" pregunto el ruso, ante un acuerdo silencioso entre él y Kai, donde el último le permitió el control de la situación.

"Cuándo empezaron…exactamente no les sabría decir…llevo cuidando al muchacho desde que tenía cuatro años" respondió la mujer, sonando como si se hubiera perdido en el mar de los recuerdos. "Y desde que inicie el trabajo, note algo diferente".

"¿Qué sucedía en los ataques?"

"En ocasiones sólo eran objetos perdidos: juguetes, joyería de la señora, las llaves del auto o de la casa, incluso trastes de la cocina…pero después todo comenzó a agravarse…sólo que fue tan progresivo que muy pocos nos dimos cuenta."

"Objetos se movían, cambiaban de lugar, las ventanas se abrían o cerraban sin que nadie las hubiera manipulado…incluso aparatos eléctricos se prendían y apagaban delante de nuestros ojos, pero siempre había un factor común: el joven Taiki", al llegar a aquella parte, la señora se permitió un respiro, tratando de calamar el temblor que se había apoderado de ella. Tantos años tratando de esconder su miedo, y negar aquellos hechos que la habían atormentado le dificultaban la tarea de expresarse. Si bien, todos los recuerdos estaban presentes e igual de nítidos como si acabasen de pasar, tenía miedo de expresarlos. De verdad esperaba con todo su corazón que todo fuera un mal sueño. "El joven siempre se encontraba en aquel lugar donde ocurría la actividad" reanudo, sabiendo que se encontraba en el punto que interesaba a los jóvenes delante de ella. "A veces sucedía cuando se enojaba, pero hubo un momento que, con la simple presencia de los padres, los ataques iniciaban de manera súbita…ahí fue cuando todo cambio".

"Pasaron de simples objetos moviéndose, a golpes directos sobre el cuerpo de Taiki, e incluso sobre algunos trabajadores de la casa, yo incluida. También comenzaron a dañar la casa…pero de eso ustedes ya fueron testigos."

"¿Algún otro dato que crea relevante?" pregunto de nueva cuenta Yuriy, no queriendo dejar ninguna área sin cubrir.

"Creo que no" respondió la mujer, mientras trataba de hacer memoria, esperando encontrar algo de utilidad para los exorcistas. "Sólo que los ataques son más fuertes cuando se encuentran los padres…creo que es lo único resaltable".

=.=

"¿Tu que opinas, Kai?" pregunto el ruso, una vez que se encontraron a solas. Para él toda la información parecía muy confusa, pero esperaba que el bicolor tuviera una idea más clara.

"Una maldición no es" respondió el mencionado, analizando con cuidado la información obtenida. "Quizás se trate de un shikishin molesto…en ocasiones cuando sufren olvido de parte de la familia a la que le deben lealtad, tienen a vengarse contra un miembro, esperando atraer la atención"

"¿Pero no sentiríamos su presencia dentro de la casa?" el pelirrojo era consciente que aquella teoría no cubría todos los aspectos. Gracias a su experiencia con Caos y Galian, sabía que los shikishines liberaban cierta energía, lo cual permitía incluso reconocerlos. Claro esta, también podrían tratar de esconderse, pero Kai era un experto en detectar energía ajena a la suya. Realmente dudaba que al bicolor se le pasara por alto la presencia de un ente de aquella naturaleza.

"Nunca asegure nada…creo que deberemos seguir investigando"

"¿Y ahora con quien?" interrogo el pelirrojo, antes de seguir a Kai por el ya conocido pasillo que daba a una habitación en particular.

"Con la fuente misma del problema"

=.=

_Los chicos están a punto de resolver la misión =3. Y ustedes que opinan? Cual será la causa del problema? (Eh, ya se que no esta tan complicado el asunto ^^U, sólo síganme la corriente X3)_

_Sin más, haré una pequeña, pequeñísima aclaración que se me paso en el capitulo anterior X3. Kenny sale en este fanfic…si conserva su nombre en ingles, es porque el japonés se me hace muy complicado de escribir XD…y no me lo se =3…Ammm, que más…Yuriy no lo conoce oficialmente, sólo ha oído de él, ya que su trabajo es recaudar información sobre las misiones que hacen los chicos, por lo que, su participación en el campo es mínima. Probablemente en el próximo arco salga._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! =3, cada vez que ustedes dejan un review hacen a un gato feliz! ^w^_

_Muchas gracias a __**Kairy**__ por su review! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que el fanfic te siga pareciendo interesante! =3 y también gracias por el dato!_

_Y también muchas gracias a __**Yue Kokuyoku**__ por el review! See, que Brooklyn haya aparecido no es nada bueno muajajaja X3, también espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu gusto! ^0^_

_Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y último de este arco! =3_


	12. Tercer Arco: Parte 3

_Notas de autor: Bien, tenemos el último capítulo del tercer arco =3, y como bonus, tendremos algunas pistas referentes al pasado de Kai._

_Advertencias: Véase la introducción_

_Advertencias del capitulo: Mis intentos de tratar de escribir actividad espiritual XD, pero si quieren imaginárselo más creíble, sólo busquen videos de actividad poltergeist y se darán una mejor idea de lo que trataba de capturar y que miserablemente falle X3_

=TERCER ARCO: EL NIÑO MALDITO=

Parte 3

Después de decidir su próximo movimiento, regresaron a la habitación del infante, donde la situación seguía siendo casi la misma.

"Joven Taiki, el joven Kai y el joven Yuriy desean hablar con usted". A los ojos de Yuriy, la situación era penosa. Aquel mocoso lograba controlar a todos los habitantes de aquella casa con sus berrinches. Al parecer los únicos inmunes eran sus padres, aunque más que nada, debido a su obvia ausencia.

"No quiero" Contestó una voz que llegaba amortiguada debido a la puerta que los separaba.

"¡Taiki! Qué pensarán de ti los muchachos" Intento la pobre mujer, usando psicología. Era notorio que la situación la mantenía en el límite de la paciencia.

"¡No me importa!" Se volvió a escuchar, provocando un suspiro desesperado de la anciana.

"Sino le molesta, me gustaría tomar la situación en mis manos" hablo Kai, interrumpiendo un nuevo intento de la señora por bajarle el berrinche al niño. Dedicándole a la vez, con una simple mirada, la petición de querer hacerlo sin su presencia.

"Bien, estaré cerca por si me necesitan" Accedió la mujer, alejándose no muy segura, del área.

Al verse solos, Kai no dudo en invocar a uno de sus shikishines.

"¿Puedes con la puerta?" pregunto el bicolor a un recién aparecido Galian.

"Sólo deberás desactivar los sellos y yo haré el resto"

"Hecho"

Yuriy observo, mientras un leve pensamiento, lejano como la luz al final del túnel, se hacia presente en su cabeza.

"Ese niño va a quedar traumado de por vida" reflexiono divertido, permitiéndole espacio al otro para maniobrar.

=.=

Decir que el niño se asusto era poco.

Sino había tratado de escapar por la ventana para huir del enorme perro que había logrado romper el cerrojo de su puerta, era porque se había acordado que se encontraba en un segundo piso.

Tenía miedo, pero no era estupido. Eso hablaba bien de él.

Kai entro a la habitación, seguido de Yuriy, permitiendo así, que el perro regresará a su sombra.

"Queremos hacerte unas preguntas" informo Ivanov, ganándose un cejo fruncido de parte del niño.

"Quiero verles tratar", era obvio que el mocoso tenía su carácter. Por desgracia, Yuriy no tenía paciencia, mucho menos con los niños. No le molestaría para nada obligar Taiki a hablar. Desgraciadamente no pudo hacer mucho, debido a la interrupción de su compañero.

"Yuriy" No fue difícil para el bicolor adivinar los pensamientos de su compañero, deteniéndolo antes de que los acusaran de infanticidio o algo mucho más grave. Realmente no necesitaba eso en su curriculum.

"Bien, quiero ver como lo haces tú" Se quejo Ivanov, molesto por la interrupción, pero decidido a cederle los 'honores' al otro. Quería ver que 'tan bien' podía manejar Kai la situación. "Sólo no me pidas después ayuda" agrego indignado, alejándose lo suficiente para dejarle espacio al otro, pero sin perderse ningún detalle.

"Hn…necesitamos que nos digas cuándo ocurren las manifestaciones" pidió Kai, acercándose al espacio personal del infante, invadiéndolo. Sabía que aquello lo intimidaría.

"¿Por qué debería decirles? No es como si ustedes pudieran solucionarlo", contestó Taiki, mientras trataba de alejarse del bicolor. El infante no lo podría explicar sí le preguntaran, pero no le gustaba como se sentía cuando los dos jóvenes estaban cerca de él.

"Nuestro trabajo es solucionarlo" contestó Kai, acortando de nueva cuenta la distancia, "sino nos responde, nos costará más trabajo encontrar un remedio, e incluso tu vida podría peligrar en ese lapso", el mutismo del niño comenzaba a desesperar a Hiwatari. Nunca había sido un amante de los niños, sólo les tenía paciencia, porque era peor lidiar con Takao. Pero ese niño estaba resultando todo un verdadero monstruo. "También podemos hacerte hablar a la fuerza, pero no creo que te guste el método" agrego con una sonrisa torcida, provocando un escalofrío de temor en el infante.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó, intentando sonar desafiante, pero la verdad era, que sus pies habían comenzado a temblar como gelatina, sacándole una sonrisa de burla a Ivanov.

"¿Recuerdas al perro de hace unos momentos?" el niño asintió, aumentando la sonrisa del bicolor. Incluso a Yuriy le comenzaba a dar algo de miedo la expresión del otro. "Su comida favorita son los niños malcriados y necios que no obedecen a sus mayores… ¿no te gustaría 'jugar' con él?, porque puedo llamarlo"

El niño no pudo ocultar su expresión de horror al escuchar hablar al bicolor. ¡Estaba loco! No trataría de matarlo, ¿verdad?

Ante el silencio del niño, Kai decidió presionar un poco más el asunto.

"Galian, ¿quieres salir a jugar?" pregunto de pronto el ojicarmín, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido aterrador. Inmediatamente los gritos no se dejaron esperar.

Extrañamente no sólo fue Taiki quien grito, sino también Ivanov, sólo que por circunstancias distintas.

Taiki había tratado de salir de la habitación, gritando a todo pulmón. Mientras aquello ocurría, varios objetos habían comenzado a levitar, para ser lanzados en todas direcciones. Yuriy tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con una lámpara de mesa.

Kai reaccionó más rápido, y a la par que esquivaba varios objetos, le dio alcance al niño, impidiendo que saliera corriendo. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca no dudo en tumbarlo al piso mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo, para después sentir como, literalmente, le llovían juguetes, libros y otros objetos.

El niño, al ver la acción de Kai, no dudo en dejar de gritar, a la par que su respiración se iba calmando.

Poco a poco, el ambiente comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, dejando como resultado, una habitación destrozada y tres cuerpos tirados en el piso.

No se hizo esperar la llegada de varios sirvientes, que aduras penas acallaron sus gritos de sorpresa. Unos reaccionaron más rápido, y se dirigieron a ayudar a los caídos.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" pidió la señora Iwakura, mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse.

Los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio, no muy seguros de cómo explicarse. No le podían decir que habían asustado al moco para obligarlo a hablar, sobre todo por la mirada asesina que les dirigía la mujer.

"Estábamos hablando, cuando inicio otro ataque. Nos lanzaron varios objetos" intervino Taiki, ahorrándoles las explicaciones a los dos cazafantasmas, pero ganándose una mirada dudosa de parte de estos. ¿Por qué el mocoso había mentido por ellos?

La mujer tampoco parecía muy convencida, pero decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. No quería que Taiki iniciara otra de sus rabietas. Si el decía que eso había pasado, entonces eso había pasado.

Los trabajadores no tardaron en comenzar a arreglar el desastre, dejando a los dos jóvenes por su cuenta.

La oportunidad para hacer hablar al moco se había esfumado al momento en que la anciana había decidido llevarse al niño con ella, mientras se reprendía por haberlo descuidado, y jurando (en voz muy alta) que no lo volvería a perder de vista.

"¿Descubrimos algo?" inquirió de nueva cuenta Ivanov, mientras observaba a un contemplativo Hiwatari.

"No estoy muy seguro…lo que si descubrimos, es que hoy no resolveremos nada…mañana regresaremos, y esperemos que nos dejen continuar" contesto Kai, antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a hablar con el mayordomo, para después abandonar la casa.

Hoy tendrían una noche muy larga…

=.=

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a regresar a la casa de los Hyata, la cual, extrañamente se notaba muy tranquila, incluso un ambiente de serenidad reinaba en el lugar.

Cuando entraron, notaron primeramente que había pocos trabajadores. Más exactamente, sólo se encontraban el mayordomo y la señora Iwakura. Lo segundo que notaron, fue el hecho de que los padres de la familia se encontraban en la casa, desayunando junto con su hijo.

Después de saludarlos y desearles una buena comida, los dos se dirigieron a inspeccionar la casa de nueva cuenta.

En el transcurso de la noche, habían buscado dentro de la biblioteca personal del bicolor, algún ente que concordara con los hechos que ocurrían en la casa.

Kai continuaba con la idea de que se trataba de un shikishin vengativo, ya que, había varios factores que apuntaban a ello. Aun así, dejaba muchos hilos sueltos.

¿Por qué dirigía mayormente sus ataques en contra del infante? ¿Y por qué los únicos que aparentemente jamás habían sido dañados eran los padres? Además, seguía el factor emocional del mocoso. Era obvio que el ente ganaba fuerza cuando el niño pasaba por estrés emocional, o al menos eso aparentaba por la manifestación que habían visto el día anterior.

Siguieron buscando alguna pista dentro de la casa. Pero a las dos horas después de haber empezado, decidieron que la casa no tenía nada que ver.

"Debemos provocar al niño una vez más" sugirió Kai, ganándose una mirada burlona de parte de Yuriy.

"Tú ya le agarraste saña al mocoso" dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, siguiendo al bicolor por los pasillos.

"Nunca dejo que mi vida personal se mezcle con lo profesional" informo el ojicarmín antes de que entraran a la sala donde se encontraba la familia.

Yuriy nunca lo admitiría, pero la escena que vio en cuanto entro al lugar lo desconcertó un poco. Sinceramente no estaba acostumbrado a observar escenas familiares, mucho menos, aquellas que incluyan a un padre. Casi se dio una bofetada mental, al obligarse a recordar que su familia había sido la rara, no las demás. Lo normal es contar con un padre, una madre y los hijos. No sólo la madre y un hijo.

Se atrevió a ver de reojo al bicolor, y a pesar de que no pudo descifrar su expresión por completo, se pudo imaginar que el otro chico pensó algo parecido a sus propios pensamientos.

"Necesitamos hablar con ustedes" habló Kai, atrayendo la atención de la familia.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el padre, mientras se levantaba de la silla donde había estado unos momentos, dejando descartado el periódico.

"Hemos investigado, y la casa no tiene nada que ver con los sucesos paranormales"

"¿Entonces?"

"Creemos que la causa es más 'familiar'," fue el turno de hablar del pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención del padre, y sorprendentemente, también del hijo, que había comenzado a observar con temor la platica.

Aquello no paso desapercibido para los dos exorcistas, pero no dijeron nada.

"¡¿Estas diciendo que mi familia es la del problema?" pregunto molestó el hombre, desconcertando a los dos jóvenes de momento. "¡Nosotros no somos como ustedes!" termino gritando el castaño, haciendo creer a Yuriy por un momento, que su integridad física corría peligro. Era obvio que el hombre no dudaría en golpearlo, por 'ofender' su hogar.

"Me temo que es la única explicación que hay" interrumpió Kai, alejando la atención del hombre sobre Ivanov, para atraerla hacia él. "Vera, mi compañero anterior purifico la casa por completo, ya la revisamos dos veces…quizás el problema venga de años atrás, con algún familiar que fuera como 'nosotros'," trato el bicolor, ofreciendo una salida que no involucraba a su familia, pero era obvio que el hombre no estaba feliz.

"¡Fukuda trata de calmarte, estas asustando al niño!" exigió la mujer, quien abrazaba a su hijo, como si tratara de protegerlo de las palabras que estaban intercambiando su esposo con el joven.

Y eso no paso desapercibido para Yuriy. El niño había actuado de forma muy rara desde que hicieron mención que las manifestaciones tenían su origen en la familia. Actuaba con temor…y aquello se había intensificado por la ira de su padre, sin embargo, su sentimiento no era originado por el desplante del mayor…había algo más allí.

"Tiene razón, discúlpenos, creo que aun debemos descartar otras teorías" habló el pelirrojo, desconcertando tanto al señor Hyata como al mismo Kai, quien no dejaba de ver de mala forma al otro, "¿no se si sería posible que habláramos con el joven Taiki?", pregunto, de manera demasiado educada el ruso, esperando que su compañero sintiera de alguna forma la idea del pelirrojo.

Aun así, Kai no entendía muy bien que planeaba el otro, pero decidió dejarlo seguir. Era hora de que Yuriy tomara iniciativa durante las misiones, y era el deber del bicolor permitirle esa libertad. Sólo esperaba que no les fuera a causar mayores problemas.

"Bien" accedió la mujer, antes de soltar a su hijo. "sólo tendrán 10 minutos, después, realmente espero que dejen de molestar a mi pequeño", al parecer, la señora Iwakura había hablado al final sobre lo ocurrido ayer. Bueno, tarde o temprano se iba a saber. Aquello era lo último que preocupaba a los exorcistas.

El esposo dejo de mala gana el lugar, seguido por su mujer, cerrando las puertas para asegurar la privacidad.

"Necesitamos que ahora si respondas nuestras preguntas", soltó de inmediato el pelirrojo en cuanto abandonaron el lugar los adultos. Y su tono indicaba que aquello no era una petición, sino una orden, la cual, sólo se gano una mala cara de parte del niño.

"¡No responderé nada! ¡Ustedes están arruinando todo!" gritó Taiki, tratando de alejarse del dúo. ¡Al fin tenía tiempo para pasar con sus padres, y llegaban estos dos locos y lo arruinaban! Realmente empezaba a odiarlos.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo de que les digamos a tus papás que la causa de todo es familiar? ¿Qué estas ocultando?" exigió de nueva cuenta el ruso, acercándose al infante, usando la misma técnica del bicolor. Necesitaban ponerlo al límite.

"¡Yo no oculto nada!, ¡yo no se nada!" gritó, esperando que sus padres regresarán y lo alejarán de estos dos.

"Claro que sí, y nos lo dirás ahora", milagrosamente, el ruso había mantenido su temperamento, sólo dirigiéndolo al niño una mirada de indiferencia y un tanto fría. Su tarea en aquel momento era provocar al mocoso, y no se detendría hasta que lo lograra.

Y al parecer, sus intenciones eran muy claras para el bicolor, quien ahora sólo era un espectador, aun así, sabía que su parte del plan era observar todos los detalles, y buscar en donde estaba el detonador. No se permitiría distracción alguna.

"¡Cállate! ¡No diré nada!" grito una vez más, mientras cubría sus oídos, y algunas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. ¿Por qué sus papás no regresaban? ¿Ya se habían ido de nuevo? ¿Lo habían dejado otra vez?. "Cállate, cállate, cállate" comenzó a repetir de manera compulsiva, tratando de bloquear aquella voz que lo estaba torturando, a la vez que la imagen de sus padres dejándolo una vez más, olvidado en aquella casa invadía su mente. ¡Lo iban a dejar solo! "¡NO!" gritó.

Y acompañado de su grito, se desato el infierno.

Debido a que se encontraban en la sala (y una sala muy grande), muchos objetos habían comenzado a reaccionar ante la actividad espiritual.

Libros que se encontraban en un mueble dentro de la sala, comenzaron a levitar, para después ser proyectados con fuerza hacia los dos jóvenes, acompañados de piezas de cerámica que adornaban la estancia.

Después, objetos de mayor calibre les siguieron. Lámparas, fotografías, e incluso el reloj que se encontraba en la pared iniciaron su camino hacia el cuerpo de los caza fantasmas, los cuales, los esquivaban por poco.

Las ventanas habían comenzado a abrirse y cerrarse, al igual que las cortinas. Las luces se prendían y apagaban, además de que una leve niebla comenzaba a invadir la habitación.

Los muebles se arrastraban por el lugar, y el sonido de golpes dado en las paredes era ensordecedor. Casi parecía que había cientos de personas en aquel espacio.

Yuriy trataba de protegerse lo mejor que podía, pero eran tanto los objetos que se encontraban volando por el área, dirigidos a ellos, que le era imposible no dejar de recibir los golpes. Era obvio que a Kai no le estaba yendo mejor.

Los gritos de los padres se dejaron escuchar a través de aquella tormenta, pero al parecer la puerta estaba siendo cerrada, ya que, no podían entrar, por más que se esforzaban en tirar la barrera.

"¡TAIKI!" Se dejo escuchar el preocupado llamado de la madre, lo cual, llevo la atención del pelirrojo, hacia el mencionado.

Esperaba verlo como la primera vez que habían presenciado un ataque (agazapado en el piso y gritando de miedo), pero cual va siendo su sorpresa, al verlo de pie, en medio del desastre, dirigiéndoles una mirada llena de odio, y completamente a salvo.

"Él…él causaba todo" Descubrió con sorpresa Ivanov, girándose para ver al bicolor. Por la actitud de Kai, era obvio que él había concluido lo mismo, ya que, ahora, en lugar de tratar de defenderse, se dirigía lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el mocoso.

"¡Debes calmarte!" gritó Kai, antes de recibir un golpe de energía. De seguir así, el niño sin duda moriría, ya que, en algún momento se agotaría su energía espiritual, y pasaría a usar su energía de vida. "¡Detente, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" trato de nueva cuenta, para ser ignorado por el infante.

Yuriy observo preocupado, antes de que todos sus pensamientos se centraran en el hecho, de que ahora los muebles habían comenzado a levitar…y se dirigían hacia él.

"¡Yuriy!" llamo Kai, esperando que así el ruso reaccionará rápido, desgraciadamente, Ivanov sentía que sus pies se habían pegado al piso, imposibilitando el escapar.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando el seguro impacto, pero se sorprendió unos momentos después, al ver que seguía vivo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse de frente con un pelaje morado. Galian lo había salvado, destrozando los muebles antes de que hicieran contacto con su objetivo.

El bicolor se sintió más tranquilo al ver a su compañero a salvo, así que continúo avanzado, hasta que estuvo a unos pasos del mocoso.

Lo estudio rápidamente, concluyendo que el niño había caído en shock por la cantidad de energía utilizada. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas; su mirada perdida y respiraciones cortas y rápidas, daban fe de la situación. Kai hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, golpeando fuertemente la mejilla del niño, trayendo de regreso algo de consciencia en él.

"Debes calmarte, si sigues así morirás, ¿entiendes?" preguntó urgido Kai, a un muy desconcertado Taiki, quien observaba sorprendido el desastre que había a su alrededor.

"¡TAIKI!", pero el grito de su madre fue lo que termino de hacer el trabajo.

Los objetos cayeron de golpe en el piso, marcando el fin de aquella manifestación. El silencio reino en el lugar, hasta que una puerta temerosa comenzó a abrirse. Lentamente los dos padres entraron al lugar, observando la devastación que había ocurrido.

"¡Taiki!" Reacciono más rápido la mujer, acercándose hacia su hijo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿¡Que diablos hicieron!" exigió molesto el señor Hyata, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina a los dos jóvenes.

"Nosotros no hemos hecho nada" informó Kai, quien segundos antes, había atraído a Galian a su sombra. Lo último que quería era que a sus clientes les diera un ataque de pánico e histeria. "Fue Taiki"

"¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendida la mujer, no queriendo creer lo que el bicolor había dicho. "¡Eso no es posible! Taiki siempre sale lastimado durante esos ataques, ¿acaso crees que se lastima a propósito?"

"Me temo que es la verdad señora" intervino Yuriy, ya un poco más recuperado de la impresión. Comenzaba a dudar que en algún momento se acostumbrara a estas situaciones. "sino nos cree, entonces explique por que su hijo es el único que no esta herido…ni siquiera una mota de polvo le cayo durante todo este desastre"

Y efectivamente, en todo un metro alrededor de Taiki el área se encontraba libre de caos, delimitándose el área a la perfección por la cantidad de objetos que había regados en el piso.

"¡No es posible! Mi hijo no es un anormal como ustedes" grito el señor Fukuda, desconcertando a los dos jóvenes, y despertando cierta molestia en ellos. Yuriy estaba a punto de contraatacar al hombre.

"Pero es verdad papá", pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del más joven en la sala, la cual delataba que su dueño se encontraba a un paso de las lágrimas. "Yo provoque esto", el pelirrojo era consciente que aquello debía ser muy doloroso de aceptar para Taiki, mucho más al notar la actitud de desprecio que su padre profería hacia la gente como ellos.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto la señora, alejándose por la sorpresa de su hijo, atrayendo más lagrimas a los ojos del infante.

"Era la única forma…la única forma en que ustedes me hacían caso…Desde que comenzaron a creer que me atacaban a mí, se preocupaban, e incluso pasaban más tiempo conmigo…Era la única forma de estar con ustedes", fue ahí cuando comenzó a llorar, al confesarle a sus padres lo que sentía. Incluso Yuriy (quien sabía, que de alguna forma, ellos dos habían desaparecido de la sala para la familia) sintió pena por el niño. Después de todo, es natural querer estar con aquellas personas que más quieres.

"¡Esto no es posible!" pero la voz molesta del señor Hyata rompió el sentimiento de la situación, dejando la ira en su lugar, "¡esto es culpa tuya!" dijo, señalando acusadoramente a su mujer. "Mi familia SI era normal, seguramente tu madre resulto ser una bruja de verdad"

"¿Mi madre?" pregunto enojada la mujer, olvidando por completo a su hijo. "¡Siempre me echas la culpa de lo que nunca sale bien en tu vida! ¡Eres un poco hombre!"

"¿Yo poco hombre?"

"¡Claro que si! Si ves que algo no va conforme a tu perfecta vida, le echas la culpa a alguien más. ¡Nunca enfrentas tus responsabilidades ni las consecuencias de tus actos!"

"¡Cállate! ¡¿De verdad crees que es mi culpa que ese niño sea un demonio? ¡En lo que a mi respecta, dudo incluso que sea MI hijo!"

Ante aquellos despliegues, Yuriy sintió que era hora de abandonar el lugar, sentía que su presencia ya no era necesaria. Sin embargo, al girarse para hablar con el bicolor, se sorprendió al ver la actitud de este.

Kai mantenía su rostro agachado, ocultando sus ojos gracias a los mechones de cabello que caían sobre ellos. Sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, y había comenzado a temblar levemente. Y no sólo era físicamente, también su energía había comenzado a fluctuar de manera extraña, dejando tras de sí ira y mucha tristeza.

"¡Cierren la boca los dos!" grito el bicolor, logrando el objetivo de callar a los dos mayores. "Son patéticos" expresó, mientras levantaba su rostro, dedicándoles una mirada llena de desprecio a los padres del niño. "¡En lugar de echarse la culpa mutuamente deberían ayudar a su hijo! ¡No tiene una enfermedad, tampoco esta loco! Sólo es diferente…pero ustedes son incapaces de ver eso, cegados por su propia egolatría", el bicolor termino hablando casi en un susurro, aunque aun era audible para los presentes. Suspiro, antes de recuperar su fachada normal, para después girarse y abandonar la sala.

Yuriy no dudo en seguirle, antes de dedicarle una última mirada a la familia.

No sabía que decisiones tomarían, ni como manejarían la situación de aquí en adelante, aunque realmente esperaba que los padres se tomaran el tiempo de prestarle atención a su hijo. Después de todo, ellos debían solucionarlo…

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no tardo en pensar en la actitud de Kai, la cual, no dejaba duda… Aun así, Yuriy no quería creerlo.

¿Acaso los padres de Kai lo habían rechazado cuando se enteraron de los poderes de su hijo?

Tristemente, la respuesta parecía ser afirmativa.

=.=

"¿QUÉ? ¿Un poltergeist?" La sorpresa en la voz de Rei era inconfundible. Era obvio que jamás se le paso por la cabeza aquella opción. "Eso explica porque los ataques no se detuvieron", comentó cabizbajo. Si bien, le lastimaba en su orgullo no haber pensado en aquella posibilidad, en cierta forma le aliviaba saber que no había sido por un trabajo de purificación mal hecho.

"Hn" Claro que aquello poco le importaba al ruso. ¡Lo único que quería era regresar a casa! Ya había tenido suficiente con lidiar con sus propias emociones y algunas ajenas. Y ahora debía soportar las quejas del chino y de Hiromi.

"Los padres no quedaron conformes con los resultados, no estamos seguros que vengan a saldar la deuda" concluyó Kai, preparando a Hiromi por si la actitud de los señores Hyata seguía siendo la misma de la última vez que los habían visto.

"¡No me gusta cuando los trabajos terminan así!" Se quejo Hiromi en voz alta, dando por pérdida la ganancia de aquella misión. "Lo siento chicos, pero si el señor Hyata no viene a dar el último pago, me temo que no les daré su pago", era duro, pero aquel trabajo le había provocado más gastos que nada, debiendo pagarle primero a Rei, para después pagarle al dúo. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no convencería al bicolor.

"No hay problema", contestó Kai, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de los presentes. Era obvio que hasta el bicolor se encontraba cansado, sino fuera así, no habría dudado en pelear con Hiromi por recibir su pago.

"…Bien…entonces, creo que será todo por hoy" concluyo Hiromi, no muy segura de haber escuchado bien. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar, no fuera que el bicolor cambiará de opinión.

Sin más, los dos exorcistas abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse hacia su casa. Los dos necesitaban buenas horas de descanso.

Los dos caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, lo cual, desespero un poco a Yuriy. La duda lo estaba matando, por lo que se arriesgo, animandose a hablar.

"¿Por qué te afecto tanto la actitud de los señores Hyata?"

"Hn…aunque el mocoso fuera un verdadero monstruo, no se merecía un trato así…No estamos enfermos…sino lo entienden, entonces ese niño tiene un futuro muy desesperanzador"

"No has respondido mi pregunta, Hiwatari" Kai entendió la seriedad de Yuriy, al escuchar que éste le llamaba por su apellido. De verdad quería saber.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era si el bicolor estaba preparado y tendría el valor para decirle

¿Podría decirle a un completo extraño la peor etapa de su vida?

No tardo en corregirse… Yuriy ya no era más un extraño…

Si bien, llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, Kai sentía que llevaba toda una vida al lado del pelirrojo. A pesar de que no conocía absolutamente referente a su pasado, conocía el presente del pelirrojo, conocía sus reacciones ante ciertas situaciones, su incomodidad y desesperación al tratar con gente nueva, y las rabietas que podía iniciar al saberse subestimado… Para Kai, Yuriy ya no era un extraño.

Aun así, se sentía cómodo conociendo sólo el presente del pelirrojo. No necesitaba conocer su pasado, ya que al bicolor, poco le interesaba. El pasado no importaba.

Porque, entonces, el pelirrojo también querría conocer su pasado…Y su pasado era algo que deseaba con todo su corazón dejar atrás.

¿Tendría algún día el valor de hablarle al ruso referente a su pasado?

Pero al recordar el odio en los ojos de su abuelo, y la sobra del hombre más siniestro que había conocido al momento, aunado al temor que siempre sentía al recordarse como el pequeño niño de antaño, le dejaron muy en claro que aun no estaba listo.

No le diría a Ivanov su más grande secreto.

"Otro día Yuriy…estoy muy cansado", y con esa simple frase, termino la conversación, dejando el claro su negativa.

Aun así, el pelirrojo no se rendiría. Algún día, sabría lo que ocultaba Kai y entendería el enigma que por si sólo era el bicolor.

A pesar de eso, el cuadro comenzaba a hacerse claro. Y una nueva decisión se hizo clara en la mente del ruso.

"Sabes…mi padre nos abandono a mi mamá y a mí, cuando yo tenía cinco años…" Y con ello, dio inicio la conversación más larga que Ivanov había tenido con alguien referente a su vida.

Después de todo, si quería que Kai confié en él, debía dar algo a cambio.

Si quería que Kai confié en él, él debía empezar a confiar en Kai.

Y lo sorprendente fue que, el bicolor en ningún momento lo interrumpió, o hizo menos sus palabras. Todo lo contrario. El ojicarmín escucho cada una de las frases que abandonaba la boca del pelirrojo, prestando atención hasta que el sol volvió a mostrarse en el horizonte.

Lentamente, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, su relación había pasado por varías facetas.

Desde completos extraños, maestro-alumno, compañeros de trabajo, hasta lo que vendría siendo una singular amistad. Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los dos recordó que los hechos no ocurren por azares y sin motivo.

Para aquellos dos jóvenes, la rueda del destino había comenzado a girar sin que ellos se percataran.

=.= FIN TERCER ARCO =.=

_El tercer arco ha terminado ^0^, y con estos concluimos los arcos introductorios…para el próximo arco veremos a todos los chicos en acción (si!, incluso a Takao y a Kenny), además del ansiado regreso de Brooklyn, quien no dejará de molestar a Kai X3, para disgusto del pelirrojo._

_Aun así, temo decir que, antes de iniciar el cuarto arco, subiré el segundo arco especial: El vuelo del halcón. Como se imaginarán veremos un poco más referente a Bryan, quien, paso de ser un simple capricho mío, a tener un rol más trascendental en la historia muajajaja._

_Sin más, nuevamente agradezco los bellos reviews que dejan en esta loca historia! TwT, hacen que valga la pena seguir escribiendo =3_

_Quiero agradecer a_ **Yue Kokuyoku** _por su review! ^0^, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! =3_

_Y muchas gracias a aquellos que pasan a leer el fanfic! ^0^, también espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! _

_Nos estamos leyendo!_


	13. Arco Especial: El Vuelo del Halcón

_Notas de autor: Al fin! Logre terminar este capitulo XP, me costo más trabajo de lo que pensé, y sólo hasta el tercer intento, termino yendo como yo quería =3 (no ayudo mucho el hecho de que este pasando por un bloqueo de escritor)._

_Bueno, veremos un poco el transfondo de Bryan =3, y conoceremos los poderes que posee (quizás algunos ya lo suponían, pero sino, ya se darán cuenta cual es su habilidad)._

_Advertencias: Leer la introducción_

_Advertencias del capitulo: Participación de un OC, mención a ciertas cosas esotéricas (el aura y esas cosas), en las notas finales daré una pequeña explicación, por si desean leerla. También abajo medio aclaro porque no respondí reviews, pero de antemano perdón! T-T, pero tengo fuertes motivos! owo_

ARCOS ESPECIALES: EL VUELO DEL HALCON

El pequeño pelilia sabía que debía ser rápido y discreto si quería alejarse de su casa para poder escapar y hacer algunas travesuras en el centro de la ciudad.

Desgraciadamente, como siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y más si se toma en cuenta que Anna Kuznetsov no era una madre normal.

"¡Bryan Kuznetsov! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Se dejo escuchar el llamado de la mujer, quien para sorpresa del niño, se encontraba a escasos metros de él.

"Nada" se apresuro a contestar, sin apartar la mirada de su progenitora, de la cual, obviamente había heredado su cabello y mal carácter. Sólo esperaba que entre su mitad de los genes, no estuvieran aquellos que corresponden a la adicción a la nicotina. No quería tener que estar como su madre, pegada a un cigarrillo todos los días.

"No me quieras engañar, Bryan, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo" exclamo la mujer, antes de tomar una calada de su cigarro, para después llevar una de sus manos a su cadera y la otra a su cabello. El pelilila conocía muy bien ese gesto, ya que él mismo lo realizaba cuando se encontraba desesperado. Mala señal.

"Regresa a tu entrenamiento, antes de que realmente me hagas enojar" ordenó la mujer, antes de alejarse, sabiendo que su hijo no podría escapara por más que quisiera.

Realmente Anna no era muy estricta con Bryan. Podía tolerar que tratara de mentirle, que se negara a realizar sus deberes en la casa, e incluso que armara pleito con cualquier chiquillo que se topara. Lo único que no parecía perdonarle, es el hecho de que tratara de saltarse su entrenamiento, vigilándolo constantemente, para asegurarse que lo completara todos los días.

Aun así, el niño no entendía la importancia de su 'entrenamiento', si es que, realmente se le podía llamar así al hecho de pasar más de cuatro horas encerrado en una habitación escuchando cuatro grabadoras al mismo tiempo a un volumen moderadamente alto.

Su madre jamás se había molestado en explicarle el porqué de tan tonta acción, lo cual, aumentaba la motivación del muchacho de desertar.

En ocasiones, Bryan realmente creía los rumores de la gente, respecto a su madre.

Anna Kuznetsov estaba loca.

Ermitaña por decisión propia, sólo salía de la casa cuando era absolutamente necesario, y aun así, sólo lo hacía por poco tiempo, regresando siempre con un carácter peor de lo usual.

Bryan no podía esperar el día en que por fin pudiera abandonar su hogar.

=.=

"Hora de dormir"

"Pero mamá, aun es temprano", se quejó Bryan, esperando que su madre le concediera unos minutos más de libertad, antes de tener que encerrarse en su habitación de nueva cuenta. "Sólo cinco minutos más"

"Nada de cinco minutos más, es hora de ir a la cama", al ver la expresión de suplica de su hijo, Anna no pudo evitar un suspiro desesperado. Amaba a su hijo, pero había días en que deseaba que no fuera tan necio como ella. "Si obedeces te contare una historia"

"Eso es trampa, siempre me cuentas la misma historia" se quejo el niño, haciendo un pequeño puchero, el cual, se veía raro, viniendo de un niño de 8 años.

"Pero siempre te ha gustado esa historia"

Y era cierto. No era una historia como las de siempre, donde una mona besa a un reptil para ver si se encuentra a su intento de esposo. Aquella historia era diferente, lo cual, atraía a Bryan en sobremanera, y sobre todo por un pequeño factor.

"¿Y esa historia paso en verdad?" pregunto el niño, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación, seguido por su madre.

"Claro que sí, te lo he dicho muchas veces" contestó la mujer, iniciando su ritual de todas las noches.

"Y ¿entonces por qué nadie más la conoce?"

"Porque sólo participaron cinco personas, y lo que vieron debía quedar como un secreto para el mundo"

"Ya veo" termino el pequeño, acostándose en su cama, y permitiendo que su madre lo arropara. Era en aquellos momentos, en que el pelilila se sentía en una familia como la de los demás niños, con una madre amorosa y normal. Eran los mejores minutos de su día.

Después que el pequeño se encontrara listo en su cama, Anna comenzó a narrar la historia que los dos conocían a la perfección.

"Una vez, los dioses tuvieron un grave problema: un gran poder se había desatado, y si bien, lo habían sellado a tiempo, necesitaban encontrar el lugar indicado para esconderlo, y no permitir que cayera en manos equivocadas".

"Por mucho tiempo observaron el mundo de los humanos, esperando encontrar un lugar que cumpliera con sus requisitos, pero por más que buscaban, no lo podían hallar… hasta que se toparon con dos personas…"

"Los dos se amaban en sobremanera, y los dioses concluyeron que su amor era tan grande, que podría esconder aquel mal a la perfección. No tardaron en comunicarse con un mago, quien convoco a los jóvenes, para que se reunieran con los dioses."

"Ya allí, los dioses les explicaron la situación, ante lo cual, la pareja accedió, escondiendo en su amor, el mayor peligro para el mundo…"

"Al poco tiempo, la pareja tuvo un hijo, al cual, le enseñaron su nuevo destino en este mundo: el sería el guardián de ese poder, escondiéndolo para que jamás cayera en manos equivocadas."

"Aun así, los dioses fueron precavidos, y escondieron la llave, necesaria para liberar el poder, en otra familia, la cual, dejo aquella misión en su heredero, convirtiéndolo en el guardián de la llave…"

"Y finalmente, como único testigo, y conocedor de los misterios detrás de aquellos dos mandatos de los dioses, quedo el mago, encargado de trasmitir sus conocimientos a su familia, para asegurar que el poder, junto con la llave, no cayeran en manos equivocadas…"

"Fin" Concluyo la pelilila, antes de besar a su hijo en la frente, para abandonar la habitación, permitiéndole descansar.

Bryan se permitió un rato más, pensar en aquella historia, imaginando que clase de poder habían escondido los dioses tan descuidadamente en el mundo humano, y sobre todo, la duda que siempre estaba en su cabeza.

¿De verdad aquello había sido real?

La seguridad con la que su madre afirmaba y defendía los hechos, era asombrosa, pero Bryan no era el mismo chiquillo ingenuo de antaño, y sabía que aquello podía ser una técnica de su madre, para asegurar la fantasía y emoción de la historia.

Y con aquello en mente, el infante se permitió en descanso entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin preocupaciones, y sin mortificaciones.

Ignorante del temor que agobiaba a su madre todos los días, sabiendo que el día se iba acercando cada vez más y más.

Los poderes de Bryan no tardarían en despertar.

=.=

La mañana era calurosa, debido a la época del año, así que el calor agobiante, era una buena escusa, ante los ojos de Bryan, para permanecer un rato más en cama.

A sus diecisiete años, al fin había conseguido un poco más de independencia, y aun más, cuando había conseguido un trabajo en una constructora de la pequeña ciudad. Si bien, el trabajo era pesado y agotador, la paga era muy buena, y se podía permitir un tiempo de descanso entre obra y obra, estando justo en aquellos momentos, en medio de un descanso, así que no tenía pensado desaprovecharlo. No le importaba lo que su madre pensara sobre ello.

"_Ese Bryan es un haragán, ya pasan del medio día y el sigue sin levantarse"_ La voz de su madre no tardo en oírse. El pelilila estaba lo suficiente adormilado para sólo escucharla y reflexionar en lo que se había dicho, pero no hizo caso del extraño eco que parecía arrastrar cada palabra, y mucho menos al hecho de que parecía que la voz había sonado dentro de su cabeza.

Perezosamente se levanto, estirándose como un gato, y sonriendo al escuchar sus huesos tronar, para después, abandonar su habitación y dirigirse hacia el comedor.

Debidos a su procedencia rusa, Anna había buscado en Japón una casa que mantuviera el estilo occidental, al cual, ella estaba más acostumbrada, por lo que, la casa en sí contaba con tres recamaras, un baño, una sala comedor, una cocina y un pequeño patio (el cual, realmente no importaba, debido a la lejanía que tenía la casa con respecto a la mancha urbana, gracias a las excentricidades de la pelilila).

Al llegar al lugar, Bryan busco con la mirada a su madre, sorprendentemente, su 'oído' fue el primero en encontrarla.

"_Ya se levanto", _escucho decir el pelilila a su madre, aun así, gracias a su ahora estado de alerta, pudo notar el extraño matiz que tenía su voz.

"Eso no es normal", reflexiono el pelilila, mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa. Anna no tardo en dejarse ver dentro de la habitación, aun así, la mirada que mostraba su rostro era una llena de angustia.

"_No es posible"_, se escucho una vez más, pero gracias a que Bryan ahora podía ver a su madre, noto que sus labios en ningún momento se movieron, despertando cierto miedo en el muchacho.

"¿Que rayos?" grito, mientras se levantaba de golpe, sus ojos revelando sus emociones, acentuando la expresión de su progenitora.

"No te asustes" soltó de pronto la mujer, dirigiéndose hacia su hijo, abrazándolo, buscando así, una manera de tranquilizarlo. "Todo estará bien"

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te escuche hablar?"

"Deja que te explique todo"

"¿Sabes por qué me esta pasando 'esto'?"

"Bryan, debes calmarte, no lograras nada entrando en pánico", explico la mujer, mientras ella misma se esforzaba en regresar a su fachada normal, no se podía permitir mostrar su propio temor y angustia. Además, debía acallar las voces de los pensamientos de su hijo que se encontraban bombardeando su mente en aquellos momentos, sabiendo que sólo empeoraría la situación. Debía mantener la calma.

Después de unos momentos, en que permitió en que su hijo se recobrara del susto, los dos tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa. Les esperaba una larga plática.

"Esto es una herencia de mi familia…al llegar a determinada edad, nuestros poderes despiertan…Nosotros tenemos la habilidad de leer la mente"

"¿De verdad esperas que te crea?" soltó Bryan, tratando de esconderse detrás de su cinismo.

"_Genial, entraste en negación"_, pero al escuchar la voz de su madre, dentro de su cabeza, le mostró la seriedad del asunto. Aquello no era una broma, era su realidad.

"Entonces…tu también puedes… ¿escuchar lo que pienso?" preguntó el muchacho, provocando una leve sonrisa de su madre.

"Todos los días…por desgracia", agregó de último momento, recordando algunos pensamientos no tan sanos de parte de su hijo, despertando un rubor en aquel, debido a que supo exactamente lo que estaba recordando su progenitora. "Esto será muy complicado…Veras Bryan, al parecer, muchos años atrás, mi familia sabía como controlar este poder…Desgraciadamente, aquel conocimiento se perdió, sin embargo, la habilidad continua…"

"¿Quieres decir que voy a pasar el resto de mis días escuchando los pensamientos de otros?"

"Si tienes suerte no…Veras, el motivo de tu entrenamiento, era un deseo de mi parte, de que, con aquel ruido, te acostumbraras a ignorar por lo menos otros sonidos, y te pudieras enfocar en tus propios pensamientos…Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, ya que, yo misma utilice aquella técnica, pero creo que no soy lo suficiente buena…Ahora te toca a ti buscar una solución, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti".

"Genial, y yo que pensaba que sólo lo hacías porque estabas loca" expresó el muchacho, a sabiendas de que su madre debía estar consciente de lo que opinaba. No valía la pena tratar de negarlo a estas alturas.

"Cierto…eso me recuerda", aquello fue muy rápido, y Bryan sólo reacciono cuando sintió el calzado de su madre chocar con su cabeza.

"¡Carajo mujer, ten más cuidado!" dijo, tallándose en donde había sido el impacto.

"Me la debías… además, no estoy loca, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad"

"Lo que digas", concluyo Bryan, tratando de lucir su fachada cínica, desgraciadamente, en cierto punto sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil. Si su madre decía la verdad con respecto a no poder controlar su poder, no pasaría desapercibido para ella el temor que sentía el pelilila.

Su mundo había cambiado por completo.

=.=

Bryan se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, y si bien, trataba de recordarse que aquella acción era necesaria para lograr adaptarse a su nueva condición, no por ello quería decir que fuera placentera.

El pelilila sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, y no era para menos.

Podía escuchar las palabras de todas las personas, en un rango de 500 metros a la redonda (lo sabía porque ya había hecho una prueba para conocer el alcance de su habilidad), y si se toma en cuenta que al parecer se celebraba algún festival en el pueblo, se tenía un aproximado de 10 personas por metro cuadrado (bueno, quizás eso era una exageración, pero Bryan se la podía permitir, debido a que así lo sentía su cabeza).

Y, aparentemente como extra, también poseía la habilidad de ver el aura de las personas, aunque, afortunadamente, aquello sí parecía controlarlo a la perfección.

Aun así, definitivamente había sido un mal día para probar su poder, pero era eso, o volverse loco en su casa, ya que, llevaba más de un mes de encierro, tomándose ahora sí en serio su entrenamiento, esperando que de alguna manera le ayudase a controlar su poder.

Hasta ahora había logrado pequeños avances, como pasar de oír los pensamientos de otros tan nítidamente como sí fuera directo en sus oídos, hasta sólo escuchar un molesto y constante zumbido, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser molesto, pero que aun así le permitía pensar sin volverse loco.

Aun así, era consciente que necesitaba encontrar un método para dominar su poder, no se podía permitir el vivir como su madre, aunque la idea de convertirse ermitaño era tentadora, más que nada, a que de por sí sentía poco aprecio por la especie humana en general, y ahora, teniendo el poder de saber que piensa cada individuo sólo aumentaba su desprecio.

"_¡Se me hace tarde para el trabajo!"_

"_¡Creo que voy a reprobar!"_

"_Debo preparar la cena, lavar la ropa…"_

"_¡Como odio a ese desgraciado!"_

"_¡Quiero ese juguete!"_

"_¡Eyy!, ese chico no esta mal"_

Y cosas por el estilo era lo que podía escuchar de las personas que lo rodeaban, y aquello comenzaba a ser asfixiante.

Sí de por sí, exteriormente muchas personas son extremadamente egocéntricas, sus pensamientos superaban por mucho aquel concepto. Después de todo, la mente es el lugar más privado de una persona, donde nadie jamás tendrá derecho a acceder, salvo el dueño de aquel mundo…O eso es lo que piensa la gente normal.

"Será mejor que regresa a la casa, aquí sólo lograre perder la poca sanidad mental que me queda"

No alargo más su estadía entre la masa de gente, deseando con desesperación la relativa paz de su casa, sobre todo porque un terrible dolor de cabeza había comenzado a aquejarlo, y aquello sólo era un aviso de una nueva próxima migraña lo atacaría.

De seguir con esto, no estaba seguro de llegar a viejo…

=.=

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había descubierto su nuevo poder, y si alguien le preguntase le podría decir casi con absoluta seguridad que lo detestaba con toda su alma.

Suspiro levemente, mientras observaba el ir y venir de las personas, haciendo poco caso a las voces que llegaban a su mente, agobiándolo con multitud de pensamientos.

Se reprendió levemente, cuando se percato de que había comenzado a prestar atención a aquellos pensamientos que despertaban su interés. Por más que esforzaba, no podía evitar esa acción, y con cierto pesar, Bryan debió reconocer que cada día se volvía una actitud reflejo. De seguir así, no sabía cuanto del Bryan original quedaría.

Suspiro una vez más, perdiéndose en las voces que lo invadían, hasta que una llamo su atención.

"_¡Esa bruja! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a mandarme a un trabajo a ciegas?",_ aquella voz sonaba profunda y, extrañamente, a pesar de lo claro que pudo 'escucharla', sabía que algo trataba de evitar que el pelilila pudiera entenderla con claridad.

Rápidamente busco con la mirada a la persona a quien le pertenecían los pensamientos, lo cual, no era muy sencillo, debido a que se encontraba en una calle muy transitada.

"_Y para colmo, el viejo tacaño no quiere pa… ¡¿Qué rayos?",_ Bryan continuaba prestando atención a la voz, mientras se esforzaba por localizar a la persona, por lo que le extraño el cambio en la línea de los pensamientos. Sin embargo, quedo en blanco cuando su mirada se topo con un par de ojos carmesí.

Nada lo pudo haber preparado para la reacción que obtuvo de aquel muchacho, quien le dirigía una mirada desafiante y llena de molestia.

"¡_Salte de mi mente, vouyerista!"_ exclamó el muchacho en su mente, provocando cierto sobresalto en Bryan, quien sólo atino a abrir los ojos de sorpresa, sin llegar a apartar su mirada de la contraria.

Decir que el pelilila se encontraba en shock era poco. Había encontrado a alguien que aparentemente sabía que se había metido en su cabeza. No supo porque, pero se encontró explorando el aura del muchacho, encontrándose con un extraño color rojo, cercano a fuego, rodeando al muchacho, opacando un índigo con leve matices violetas y oscuros, llegando en algunas porciones al negro, además de que, de su sombra provenía otra aura, la cual, definitivamente, no era humana.

Sin embargo, no pudo reflexionar más en aquel asunto, debido a que el chico comenzó a avanzar de nueva cuenta, logrando de alguna manera, sacar al otro muchacho de su cabeza.

Bryan no tardo en reaccionar, abandonando su puesto, y siguiendo a toda prisa al otro. No pudo evitar maldecir cuando se dio cuenta que por poco había perdido al ojicarmín, sino hubiera sido por su extraña aura, definitivamente no sabría por donde avanzar. Aun así, el chico era rápido, ya que, por más que el pelilila se esforzaba, le era difícil darle alcance.

El chico de vez en cuando volteaba, y gracias a su aura, Bryan sabía que había comenzado a ponerse nervioso, e incluso despedía cierto temor. Pero lo más sorpréndete de todo aquello, era el hecho de que aparentemente, el chico no permitía que el pelilila entrase en su mente.

Definitivamente debía hablar con él.

Continuaron su camino, hasta que llegaron a una zona menos transitada, llena de pequeños locales. Muchos de ellos daban la apariencia de estar abandonados, pero de entre el montón, resaltaba uno de arquitectura tradicional, el cual además, contaba con un anuncio de madera en donde se podía leer el nombre del negocio.

**Yurei Fairu**

El chico no tardo en ingresar al lugar, dejando oír levemente el sonido de una pequeña campana.

Bryan se detuvo un momento, indeciso de que acción seguir. Por un instante estuvo tentado a esperar a que el muchacho saliera del negocio, pero, una parte de él le incitaba a que entrara al local. Era como sí la atmosfera del lugar le estuviera llamando.

Con paso inseguro se acerco a la puerta, tomando la manija mientras reflexionaba por un momento más sus próximos movimientos.

Tomo un respiro, antes de empujar la puerta, provocando el mismo sonido que momentos antes había anunciado la llegada del otro muchacho.

Se acerco al fondo, donde se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, quienes se encontraban platicando.

Algunos se voltearon a verlo, mostrándole al pelilila la multivariedad de nacionalidades que había en el lugar.

"Buenas tardes", saludo un alegre rubio, el cual, sólo recibió como contestación un leve asentimiento de cabeza de parte del recién llegado. Aquel chico no era al que buscaba.

"¿Tú otra vez?", a pesar de que la primera vez que había escuchado esa voz, había sido en su mente, no le costo reconocerla, atrayendo su atención hacia un joven bicolor, quien lo veía con mucho enojo.

"¿Lo conoces Kai?", pregunto un pelinegro con un leve acento chino.

"No, sólo se que es un vouyerista de pensamientos, y ahora también un acosador", agregó molesto el mencionado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tratando e ignorar al recién llegado.

"¡Uyy Kai!, creo que se enamoro de ti, ¡eso debe saberlo el abuelo!", expresó burlón un chico peliazul, ganándose un golpe del bicolor y una mirada desesperada de una joven castaña.

"¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?" preguntó la chica al notar el mutismo del pelilila, quien observaba extrañado la escena. Algo no estaba bien.

Y fue cuando Bryan cayó en cuenta. ¡No podía leer los pensamientos de nadie!

"¿Por qué?", soltó lleno de confusión, ganándose una mirada semejante de la chica.

"¿Por qué que?", pero fue el rubio quien trato de aclarar la situación.

"No puedo leer los pensamientos de ninguno de ustedes", contesto Bryan, casi al borde de un ataque, aunque no sabía si era de alegría o de pánico.

"Ahh, eso" contestó la castaña, restándole importancia al asunto. "Se debe a un hechizo de protección que hay en el lugar. Si llega un lector de mentes, sencillamente sus poderes quedan bloqueados, así aseguramos la confidencialidad de nuestros casos"

"No entiendo", susurró el joven, ganándose una leve sonrisa de parte de la castaña.

"Quizás esto ayude. ¡Bienvenido a la Agencia Yurei Fairu: los expertos en controlar sus problemas del más allá!"

=.=

Bryan era consciente que, de haber sido otro tiempo, hubiera creído que había entrado a la habitación de los locos, pero sabía que no se podía poner tan exigente, después de todo, él era el chico que escuchaba las voces de otras personas en su cabeza.

Mantuvo su distancia del grupo, recargándose en una pared con los brazos cruzados, y ojos semicerrados, observando a ningún lugar en especial. Aun así, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

"¡Logramos purificar el lugar sin ningún problema!", presumió Takao, mientras abrazaba a Rei y a Max, en un claro gesto de burla hacia la chica castaña. "Y tú que creías que no lo lograríamos, Hiromi, deberías tener más confianza en unos profesionales como nosotros", concluyo, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de la mencionada.

"Tú para lo único que sirves es para dar molestias, te apuesto a que Rei hizo el trabajo de purificar el lugar"

"De hecho, fue un gran trabajo en equipo Hiromi, Max ayudo mucho, protegiéndonos de los fantasmas más peligrosos", aclaro el pelinegro, no queriendo provocar la ira del muchacho más joven. "Y Takao los mantuvo a raya"

"¿Lo ves?", claro esta, el peliazul no perdía tiempo en buscar un modo de arruinarle la vida a Hiromi.

"No se porque te soporto"

"Hn", el bicolor se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la platica, aun así, también se había decidido a ignorar al pelilila que lo volteaba a ver tan insistentemente, ya que, si había algo que molestaba a Kai en sobremanera, era el que alguien tratara de invadir su mente. Ni siquiera al abuelo Kinomiya se lo había permitido, mucho menos a un completo extraño.

"Entonces en cuanto tenga un nuevo trabajo les avisare", concluyo Hiromi, ganándose un grito de alegría de parte del grupo de hombres, los cuales no tardaron en abandonar el lugar. Después paso su atención al invitado, quien había abandonado su lugar para acercarse al bicolor. "Creo…que los dejare hablar a solas", habló la chica, abandonando el lugar casi de inmediato, no permitiendo que Kai pudiera expresar alguna queja ante semejante acción.

Un día se las cobraría todas.

"Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?", pregunto de manera brusca, sin importarle lo grosero que sonara. No deseaba perder su tiempo con aquel desconocido.

"¿Cómo lograste sacarme de tu mente?", indago el pelilila, deseando que, sabiendo aquello, pudiera encontrar una pista sobre cómo controlar su habilidad antes de que cayera en la locura.

"¿Por qué debería decirte?, no estoy obligado a responder tu pregunta", el chico resulto ser bastante duro, aun así, Bryan no se dejo intimidar tan fácilmente, ya que, sabía de alguna forma, de aquel chico, dependía la solución a su problema. Sólo necesitaba que accediera a hablarle.

"Tienes razón, no lo estas", acepto Brya, ganándose una mirada no muy convencida de parte del otro. A Kai no le gustaba el tono del chico. "Pero yo no me iré sin una respuesta"

"Por mí has lo que quieras", concedió Kai, mientras abandonaba el lugar, decidido a hablar después con Hiromi, por ahora tenía otros problemas que atender.

Salio del local, iniciando el camino hacia su casa, sin embargo, reconsidero su idea al sentir otra presencia no muy lejos de él, la cual, no tardo en darle alcance, emparejándose con el bicolor.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Hago lo que yo quiero, ¿no me dijiste eso en la tienda?", preguntó burlón el chico, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del bicolor, quien apresuro su paso, para después darse cuenta que no importaba mucho, debido a que la zancada del otro, era por mucho más grande que la suya. No deseaba humillarse así mismo, haciendo tan notoria la diferencia de estaturas entre él y el pelilila.

Kai decidió que el mejor plan de acción era olvidarlo, pero también, comenzó a caminar tomando calles de manera arbitraria. Definitivamente no le iba a enseñar a aquel acosador donde quedaba su casa.

Continuaron con aquel juego por un lapso de dos horas, hasta que llegaron a un parque, donde el bicolor se arriesgo a tomar asiento por unos minutos. Estaba cansado, debido a un trabajo que había hecho en la mañana, y agregado a eso, estaba cansado por la inútil caminata que se había visto obligado a hacer, en su afán de chocar a su indeseado acompañante.

Bryan también tomo asiento, pero contrario al bicolor no se notaba cansado. Quizás frustrado, debido al mutismo del ojicarmín, pero años de vivir con su madre le habían enseñado la importancia de la paciencia.

"¿Por qué haces esto?", preguntó de pronto el bicolor, atrayendo la atención de Bryan. "Si quieres que te responda, tú responde a mis preguntas", agregó, antes de que el chico se pudiera negar.

Bryan reflexiono por unos momentos si debía responder o no. Y sí accedía a la petición del bicolor, ¿le respondería con honestidad?

No se podía permitir confiar en alguien que no conocía, y desgraciadamente, agregado a eso, el bicolor se encontraba bloqueando con éxito los poderes de Bryan, inhabilitando a este el poder escuchar los pensamientos del otro.

Si quería respuestas, debía dejarse confiar ciegamente en el otro.

"…No se controlarlo", respondió, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte del otro chico. "Hace cuatro meses, yo era una persona normal, pero de repente un día, se activaron estos poderes…Mi madre también los posee, pero no sabe controlarlos, y yo menos…"

"Siento que estoy a un paso de caer la locura…pero, entonces, tú lograste sacarme de tu mente…Realmente espero que tu puedas darme alguna especie de luz en este asunto…", respondió sinceramente el pelilila, sabiendo que, sino doblegaba su orgullo, no tardaría en terminar en un hospital psiquiátrico bajo altas dosis de drogas tranquilizantes, o peor aun, siendo un gran ermitaño al lado de su madre.

"Yo no te puedo ayudar", pero la respuesta que saco del otro chico, podía ser comparado con recibir una cubeta de agua helada.

"¡Ni siquiera has tratado de explicarme lo que hiciste! ¿¡Cómo sabes que eso no podría ayudarme!", pregunto molesto el pelilila, abandonado su asiento para enfrentar al otro chico, esperando intimidarlo de alguna manera, para que así cediera.

"Lo que yo hice, tú no lo podrás hacer, ya que, tú no cuentas con esas habilidades", y era verdad. Kai podía sentir que el nivel de energía espiritual del otro, era muy bajo, casi al nivel de una persona normal. Su única ventaja era su habilidad de leer mentes, de ahí en fuera, rayaba en lo común.

"¡Puedo tratar de obtenerlas!"

"No podrás, las habilidades son generacionales…así como heredaste tu habilidad, debes heredar estas…Si acaso, puedes tratar de utilizarlas, pero serán muy pocos tus avances".

"¿Entonces no hay solución? ¿Deberé vivir así el resto de mi vida?", pregunto Bryan, su voz sonando llena de desesperación y enojo. ¡No podía aceptar aquello! ¡No se podía rendir!

Aun así, no pudo evitar sacar su frustración con un árbol cercano, dañando su piel en el proceso, cubriendo su mano de sangre.

Se mantuvo enfrentando un momento más al árbol, no queriéndose girar, ya que, seguramente en aquellos instantes de distracción (y desplante de locura), el otro chico los aprovecho para huir del pelilila, sin embargo, aquello ya no le interesaba a Bryan, después de todo, no lo podía ayudar. Aparentemente nadie podía.

"¿Ya acabaste?", pregunto el chico con indiferencia y cansancio en su voz. Realmente Bryan no se esperaba el escuchar esa voz de nueva cuenta.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

"Pensé que querías una solución"

"¿No me acabas de decir que no hay forma?", Bryan no pudo esconder la desesperación en su voz, quizás el bicolor si estaba loco después de todo.

"Te dije que yo no te puedo ayudar…pero conozco a alguien que podría, sólo depende si él quiere o no…", contesto Kai, girándose para tomar un nuevo camino. La verdad, conociendo al viejo Kinomiya, Kai sabía que no se negaría ayudar al otro chico, aun así, no se arriesgaba a darle esperanza al pelilila, ya que, si el abuelo no lo consideraba apto no dudaría en rechazarlo.

Bryan lo observo alejarse por unos momentos, antes de apresurarse y darle alcance. No se podía permitir perder aquella oportunidad. Haría lo que fuera por poder controlar aquel poder, incluso sería capaz de rechazarlo, si con ello lograba mantener su sanidad.

"Por cierto, me llamo Bryan", se presento el pelilila, sabiendo que aun no le había ofrecido su nombre al otro.

"Hn", a pesar de que el chico decidió ignorarlo, Bryan no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. A pesar de que el bicolor era extraño y trataba de actuar frío, el ruso supo que aquello era una fachada, ya que el aura del bicolor demostraba todo lo contrario.

Aun así, no se arriesgo a presionar su suerte y siguió al otro chico, sabiendo de alguna forma, que su vida había cambiado por completo.

Quizás había nulas posibilidades de que volviera a recuperar su vida pasada, pero de algo estaba seguro. Por retorcido que sonará, no se encontraba sólo.

=.=

_El aura índigo es parte del color base azul, sin embargo, este color resalta más, debido a su carácter de espiritualidad, sinceridad e integridad. Haciendo de lado las dos últimas (aunque, en cierto grado, creo que quedan muy bien con el carácter de Kai), escogí ese color por su carácter espiritual, recordando la profesión que posee el bicolor, además, las personas con un aura de los tonos azules, son tranquilas y lo transmiten (véase los capítulos anteriores, Yuriy ha sentido ese efecto varias veces X3). _

_El violeta representa un estado cercano a seres espirituales, en otras palabras, no es de este mundo XD…y no lo digo yo, lo dice la pagina que estoy consultando =3. Mientras que los tonos negros, influencian al color del aura, dotándole de ciertos aires negativos (por qué todo lo negro debe ser malo? TwT)_

_Ahora, probablemente algunas cosas no sean correctas, pero, creo que no esta mal, para solo haber investigado por 15 minutos X3._

_Se que debía explicar algo más…Oh, bueno, sino lo recuerdo, es porque no era importante =3, sólo me queda agradecer sus bellos reviews! ^0^, Sólo por eso, merecen unas ricas galletas =D. Como se podrán dar cuenta, esta vez no respondí los reviews debido a escasez de tiempo, prometo que la próxima si los responderé (denme chance a que me desahogue un poco de exámenes y cosas de la vida diaria ^w^U)_

_También muchas gracias a aquellos que pasan a leer el fanfic! =3, ojala y siga siendo de su agrado!...Y bueno, ustedes también merecen galletas! ^w^_

_Sin más, nos vemos en el Cuarto Arco: La estación embrujada (errr, hay bajas probabilidades de que le cambie el nombre X3, pero las hay!), también me gustaría avisar de antemano que la próxima actualización va a tardar más tiempo (estoy en exámenes finales ^^, y es mi último chance de revindicarme X3)_

_Cuídense! Nos estamos leyendo! =3_


	14. Cuarto Arco: Parte 1

_Notas de autor: Ops, creo que ahora si tarde mucho para actualizar ^o^U, pero no es mi culpa…la culpa la tiene…la tiene…este, la tiene él! –señala a Vincent Valentine-, toda la culpa la tiene él TwT, porque yo me muero de ganas de leer un VeldxVincent!, y sino, por lo menos escribir uno…pero eso no es divertido! Además de que no se me ocurre ninguna idea X3…errr, ya estoy desvariando…_

_Bueno, al fin logre empezar a escribir el cuarto arco owo, y perdonen si no esta muy bueno el inicio, pero es que, tengo un bloqueo de escritor! En lo único que puedo pensar es en Vincent X3, siendo torturado por Hojo, para después ser rescatado de alguna forma por Veld…lo cual, me recuerda que no he jugado el Crisis Core! Y yo quiero a ver a Sephirot en todo su esplendor y gloria X3, y libre de su complejo de Edipo…ok, estoy desvariando de nuevo…_

_Advertencias: Véase la introducción._

_Advertencias del capitulo: Un mal inicio de arco, un Brooklyn que me recuerda en cierta forma a Akabane-sama, y un Takao usando pijama azul con estampados de chocobo…lo que me recuerda: los __**chocobos**__ son una especia de gallina superdesarrollada, pero más lindos, los cuales pertenecen a Square Enix._

=CUARTO ARCO: LA ESTACIÓN EMBRUJADA=

Parte 1

El silencio reinaba en las oscuras calles, iluminadas por la escasa luz de luna que se encontraba en su fase de cuarto menguante. El aire levemente frío, acompañado del manto estrellado de la noche dotaba al ambiente de un aura llena de serenidad y paz. Pero Yuriy era consciente que aquello sólo era temporal. Según su reloj, estaba próximo a ser las cinco de la mañana, y con ello la mayoría de la gente no tardaría en levantarse para iniciar su rutina diaria y normal.

Vagamente, el pelirrojo se permitió recordar que hacia tres meses y medios atrás él mismo formaba parte de ese grupo de gente, con una vida normal, ajeno por completo de un segundo mundo lleno de las situaciones más locas e irreales que hubiese imaginado. Y aun así, actualmente, se encontraba siguiendo a su bicolor amigo a aquellas horas de la noche, debido a un trabajo recién terminado, en donde habían tenido que ir a exorcizar un terreno baldío en donde se aparecía un fantasma que no dudaba en molestar a los pobres vecinos con molestos ruidos y lamentos, además de una que otra aparición personal aterrorizando a pobres transeúntes nocturnos, e incluso algunos miembros de la policía (ya que, en un inicio se había pensado que se trataba de un invasor, tratando de quedarse con el terreno de manera ilegal).

Afortunadamente el caso no había pasado a mayores, pero también había resultado ser un verdadero reto, debido a la amplitud del espacio, que no les permitió realizar su ritual acostumbrado, y a causa de eso, tuvieron que cambiar de técnica.

Pero bueno, un gaje del oficio, según el mismo Kai.

Los dos continuaron caminando, disfrutando la silenciosa compañía del otro, permitiéndole a cada uno sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, tal era la serenidad que los rodeaba que el ruso se sorprendió cuando se encontró a escasos metros del la agencia, ignorando por completo la distancia recorrida, aunque bien, también podía culpar al cansancio que sentía en aquellos momentos, y si bien, a él le hubiera encantado ir directo a la casa y hablar al otro día con Hiromi, Kai tenía la mala costumbre de 'trabajo terminado, hay que ir a informarlo'. Aunque Yuriy podía decir casi con toda la seguridad del mundo, que aquello era una de las tantas formas que el ojicarmín tenía de molestar a la castaña, sin embargo, no lo culpaba, ya que, la misma Hiromi tenía la mala costumbre de no darles información certera acerca de sus casos. Se trataba de una pequeña venganza de la cual, ahora Ivanov era participe.

Sin embargo, al tener el pequeño local en su campo de visión, el dúo de cazafantasmas supo que algo no iba bien al observar las luces prendidas, y el sentimiento aumento al notar dos autos estacionados en la diminuta callejuela, acentuando la sensación. Aparentemente, algo importante estaba pasando, por lo que decidieron no retrasar su entrada al edificio donde fueron recibidos por una imagen muy curiosa.

Sentados delante del escritorio se encontraban dos hombres, uno cercano a sus cuarenta años, mientras que el segundo no dejaba duda que se encontraba próximo a sus sesenta años. Atrás del escritorio se encontraba Hiromi junto con su aparente multitud de papeles sin fin, vistiendo un pants y una sudadera oscura, lo cual, indicaba que había sido sacada de emergencia de la comodidad de su cama.

Aun así, ella lucia fresca si se comparaba con el resto de los ocupantes del lugar. Max al parecer se había tomado la molestia de vestirse en sus ropas comunes, pero la cara de sueño no se le quitaría ni con sus dosis usuales de glucosa, aumentado la expresión por lo desaliñado de su cabello y ropa. Rei se encontraba en la misma situación de la castaña, vistiendo ropa deportiva holgada, sin embargo, su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una desordenada coleta de caballo, dejando que una mayor cantidad de mechones cayeran sobre su rostro.

Pero el que definitivamente no tenía precio era Kinomiya, a quien poco le faltaba para quedarse dormido de pie. Su sueño al parecer era tal, que poco le importaba estar presumiendo su pijama azul y con estampados de "chocobos", y mucho menos el hecho de que su gorra no combinara con su atuendo.

Sino hubiera sido por la presencia de los dos hombres ataviados en trajes con apariencia costosa, Yuriy no habría dudado en creer que la castaña había organizado una fiesta de pijama.

"Jamás habían sido tan oportunos, chicos" dijo como saludo la castaña al recién llegado dúo, para después dirigirse hacia los dos hombres,"Señor Fujishima, señor Hirota, les presento a Kai Hiwatari y a Yuriy Ivanov, ellos también formaran parte del equipo de exorcismo"

"¿Equipo de exorcismo?", no pudo evitar preguntar el ruso en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

"Así es", respondió la castaña, antes de explicar la situación, "el señor Hirota", dijo, mientras señalaba con un leve ademán al más grande de los hombres, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo" es el dueño de las instalaciones de radio locales, mientras que el señor Fujishima es su socio"

"Entonces, lo que quieren es que realicemos un exorcismo en las instalaciones", pregunto a manera de afirmación el chino, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de la castaña, sin embargo, la expresión cansada y agobiada de los hombres dejo ver que el problema iba a algo más allá que un simple exorcismo.

"Eso esperamos", corroboro el señor Fujishima, permitiéndose una pausa, antes de proseguir, como si él mismo no creyera lo que estaba a punto de decir, "Aun así, me temo que no será tan sencillo…Verán, siendo sinceros, no son el primer equipo de cazafantasmas que hemos consultado" confeso el hombre.

"Los Saint Shield trataron de exorcizar el lugar hace una semana, y si bien, parecía que el trabajo había sido un éxito, todo cambio ayer a las 10 de la noche", agrego el señor Hirota, mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor que había comenzado a brotar de su frente, señal del estrés que estaba pasando. "Los fantasmas no dudaron en atacar a los últimos grupos de trabajo, e incluso una de las ayudantes de los técnicos fue seriamente agredida, y otro compañero fue diagnosticado con un infarto…sobra decir que ya nadie desea trabajar en el lugar"

"¿No saben que tipo de trabajo llevaron a cabo los Saint Shield?", pregunto el rubio, esperando reunir más información del caso.

"Me temo que no"

"¿No tienen más información sobre los ataques que se han llevado a cabo?, ¿quizás un testigo presencial?", fue el turno del pelirrojo, quien se encontraba totalmente intrigado por el caso, sobre todo al notar que la misma castaña parecía pensar que el trabajo de un par de cazafantasmas sería insuficiente para llevar a cabo el exorcismo.

"El antiguo velador del edificio" respondió el anciano, "él fue quien nos informo de los sucesos, pero renuncio hace un mes, cuando la situación comenzó a empeorar"

"Necesitare que me den el nombre del velador, para que podamos contactarlo lo más pronto posible" dijo Hiromi, quien ya estaba dispuesta a comenzar a reunir la mayor cantidad de información que pudiera, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por el bicolor.

"¿Cuándo se realizara el servicio?", si bien, la pregunta parecía sencilla, los chicos sabían que era de vital importancia saberlo, ya que, no por nada aquellos hombres se habían arriesgado a viajar quien sabe cuanto a altas horas de la noche para hacer una solicitud que bien pudieron haber hecho a una hora más sana.

"Esperábamos que el trabajo pudieran realizarlo mañana mismo…como ya el señor Hirota menciono, los equipos de radio amenazaron con abandonar el lugar hasta que no se haya resuelto el conflicto…y si abandonan las instalaciones, me temo que toda nuestra inversión habrá sido por nada"

Hiromi estaba a punto de interceder, consciente del hecho de que mandar a los chicos ha realizar un trabajo sin la información necesaria y sobre todo, agotados por realizar trabajos anteriores era una locura, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por el señor Hirota, quien noto la duda en la joven.

"Deben ayudarnos por favor…el equipo de trabajo que sufrió mayores daños están planeando demandarnos, y si agregamos a esto, el hecho de que los otros planean cambiar su ubicación, exigiendo el reembolso de garantía por la renta, además de los meses que adelantaron de alquiler…¡De seguir así, estaremos en la banca rota!… ¡Deben ayudarnos!"

Hiromi se vio incapaz de negar la solicitud, concertando una nueva reunión para los cazafantasmas dentro de cinco horas, tiempo en el cual, Kenny buscaría toda la información que pudiera, y el tiempo restante lo utilizarían para planear una estrategia, antes de realizar el exorcismo a las 11 de la noche.

Aun así, mientras Kai y Yuriy se dirigían a su casa, el pelirrojo sintió una sensación agobiante en su pecho respecto al trabajo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y si una cosa la vida le había enseñado, es que sus presentimientos siempre eran acertados. Algo malo pasaría durante este trabajo…y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía como evitarlo.

=.=

Cinco horas después, se encontraban caminando de regreso hacia la agencia, sin embargo, contrario a la experiencia vivida no hace algunas horas, el ambiente que reinaba entre los dos se encontraba cargado de incertidumbre. Yuriy sabía que algo no estaba bien con Kai, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, el se encontraba en las mismas.

La ansiedad se podía palpar en el aire entre los dos, y aquello se acentuaba debido a que, desde que se habían enterado del nuevo caso, el bicolor no había mencionado palabra, salvo para aconsejarle al ruso que descansara un poco, para después perderse dentro de la casa (lo cual, en sí era un gran hazaña, debido al pequeño espacio del lugar), para reaparecer indicando que era hora de irse.

Ahora se encontraban a escasos metros de la agencia, pero Yuriy podía palpar la duda en Kai. Sencillamente el ojicarmín no quería participar en este trabajo, eso era obvio, sin embargo, no se atrevía a mostrar su negativa, mucho menos rechazar el trabajo.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente intrigaba a Ivanov era el porqué de la duda de Hiwatari. Podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse, que Kai no tenía miedo del trabajo. Entonces, ¿Por qué tantas dudas?

Al entrar al pequeño local, el pelirrojo notó que Max, Rei y Takao ya se encontraba ahí, (vistiendo, para suerte del ruso, ropa decente), al igual que otro muchacho. El castaño portaba unas chistosas gafas "fondo de botella", además de llevar bajo su brazo una laptop, lo cual, no dejaba duda de que se trataba del famoso informante de Hiromi, Kenny, o como Takao le decía, el 'jefe'.

"Que bueno que ya llegaron, muchachos", saludo el castaño, mientras comenzaba a acomodar su laptop en el escritorio de la muchacha, alistándose para iniciar su despliegue de información. "No tardaremos en comenzar"

"¿Esperamos a alguien más?", pregunto Max, acercándose al escritorio, para asegurarse una buena vista a la pantalla de la computadora.

"Así es…no creo que tarde mucho", comentó Hiromi, sin dejar de acomodar algunos papeles de manera nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo notó que Kai no dejaba de ver a la castaña con una mirada amenazante, explicando el porque de la actitud tan evasiva de Hiromi.

"¿Quién fal-?", Yuriy no pudo terminar su pregunta, debido al sonar de la campana, indicando la llegada de una persona. Sin embargo, no fue sólo aquello lo que congelo al pelirrojo…él conocía esa presencia…

"Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza", saludo una voz alegre, que, a pesar de su tono, le provoco cierto escalofrío al pelirrojo. A pesar de que aquella voz la había escuchado en una sola ocasión, parecía que nunca la olvidaría, y sabía que en cuanto se volteara vería a Brooklyn con su usual sonrisa de gato Chasire.

"¿¡Él va a estar en el trabajo!", pregunto indignado el bicolor, mientras aumentaba su mirada asesina con entrega especial para la castaña, aumentando la tensión que de por si ya se sentía en el lugar. Incluso los más jóvenes no se atrevían a respirar por temor a ser victimas de la ira de Kai.

"Oh, vamos Kai, sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de separar mi trabajo de mis asuntos personales…no hay porque tener miedo", respondió Brooklyn, dedicándole una sonrisa al bicolor, como si esperara con aquella actitud tranquilizarlo un poco. Aun así, Yuriy sabía que aquello era más falso que nada. "Ya sabes que yo no muerdo…a menos que tú así lo quieras", termino de manera seductora acercando su cuerpo al del bicolor.

¿¡Pero qué rayos! Yuriy casi podía jurar que un vidrio se había roto, pero quizás había sido su mente la que había colapsado ante semejante sugerencia.

"Y yo nací ayer", agrego Kai, mientras aumentaba la distancia entre él y el pelinaranja. Sí antes se sentía cansado, ahora parecía que se estaba ahogando, debido a la presencia del ojiverde, quien no dejaba de verlo como si de una presa se tratara, y aquello era algo que Hiwatari odiaba con toda su alma.

"Y aun así, no contestaste mi pregunta, interesante", respondió el pelinaranja, aumentando su sonrisa de depredador. Kai estaba a punto de responderle con ayuda de un lenguaje nada sano, pero consciente de las intenciones del bicolor, y al notar el inicio de actividad espiritual de parte de tres personas (cosa rara, porque sólo dos estaban discutiendo verbalmente), Hiromi se decidió a hablar.

"No peleen chicos, recuerden que este es un asunto serio, de no ser así, no los habría citado en primer lugar", intervino Hiromi un tanto desesperada. Ella estaba consciente de los problemas entre el bicolor y el pelinaranja, y a pesar de que siempre actuaba a favor de Kai, evitando en lo posible que los dos tuvieran mucho contacto, había momentos en que era inevitable, y por mucho que sintiera aprecio por Hiwatari, sencillamente no podía permitir que los problemas personales se inmiscuyeran en el trabajo. Debía detenerlos ahora. "Además, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Kenny encontró cierta actividad inusual, y sino le prestan la debida atención, podría suponer un riesgo para la misión…así que, Brooklyn, mantén tus manos lejos de Kai, y tú Kai, trata de no matar a Brooklyn"

"Hare lo posible"

"No te aseguro nada", contestaron los dos, provocando una risa nerviosa en el grupo de hombres, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen del asunto, logrando aminorar la sensación asfixiante en la atmosfera.

Sin embargo, Yuriy no compartía el mismo entusiasmo, incluso, para el ojo experto, sería posible notar una pequeña aura oscura rodeándolo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese demente a coquetear tan descaradamente con Kai?...No es como si a él le importara mucho, pero había que tener decencia, ¿no?

"La verdad Yuriy, es que te mueres de celos", respondió por él, una diminuta voz en su mente, lo cual le molestaba en sobremanera, después de todo, y que con él, si Brooklyn coquetea con Kai, no es como si él fuera algo de Kai, además de amigos, ¿verdad?

"Ahh, ya deja de pensar eso", se reprendió, mientras trataba de prestar atención al pequeño castaño que había comenzado su explicación, pero más que nada, por temor al rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

"Verán chicos, fui al edificio esta mañana y con ayuda de algunos testigos y dichos del lugar, logre identificar las áreas con mayor actividad espiritual", explico el castaño, antes de mostrar un diagrama en su computadora, el cual, mostraba la estructura del edificio, "o mejor dicho, los pisos con mayor actividad"

"¿Pisos?, ¿quieres decir que no se limitan a una sola habitación?", pregunto el chino sorprendido, ganándose un asentimiento de parte del castaño.

"Eso quiere decir que no se trata de un solo ente", agrego serio Kinomiya, lo cual, resultaba extraño, debido al carácter alegre y burlón del moreno.

"Me temo que ese no es el único problema", dijo Kenny, logrando sacar varías miradas sorprendidas de los presentes, "Sí bien, el área que ha presentado mayor actividad es el piso trece, en el piso quince se detecta una gran energía…logre sacar una fotografía, y…bueno, es sorprendente lo que detecto la cámara, pero mejor véanlo por ustedes mismos", comentó, para después mostrarles la dichosa fotografía del piso quince.

Era obvio que el lugar fungía como almacén, debido a la cantidad de objetos ahí guardados, pero justo en medio de la fotografía se podía detectar una pequeña distorsión, la cual, bien podía pasar desapercibida si no se observaba la imagen con sumo cuidado.

"Aplicándole los filtros correctos, es posible apreciar mejor la imagen, y esto es lo que obtuve", la siguiente imagen mostraba la misma escena, pero ahora era fácil distinguir una figura circular con bordes difusos, que, contrario al resto de la imagen, mostraba una apariencia oscura, como si en aquel espacio hubiera un vacío.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?", pregunto sorprendido Yuriy, aun así, supo que aquel objeto debía ser malo, por las miradas serias de la mayoría de los presentes, quienes no podían apartar sus ojos de la fotografía.

"Eso, amigo mío", extrañamente, fue Brooklyn quien contesto su pregunta, a pesar de que el pelinaranja había estado ignorando a propósito al ruso. "Se trata nada más ni nada menos que de un portal…un portal dimensional", concluyo sin poder esconder su sonrisa, como si la situación lo alegrara en vez de preocuparlo.

"¿Un portal dimensional?", ¿acaso hablaba en serio?, ahora resulta que hasta otras dimensiones existían, ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué un extraterrestre llegara a ayudarlos?

"Así es, pero contrario a lo que te debes estar imaginando, la función de este portal, es unir el mundo de los vivos con el mundo de los muertos…eso explica la cantidad de manifestaciones espirituales", explico Kai, sin apartar su mirada de la imagen. Era obvio que la operación no sería nada sencilla.

"Mi recomendación es la siguiente", continuo el castaño, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. "Debemos armar dos grupos, el primero será la carnada, encargándose de la purificación del piso trece, atrayendo así, la mayor cantidad de fantasmas posibles…el segundo grupo deberá cerrar el portal, aprovechando la distracción".

"Es algo arriesgado", dijo Hiromi, mientras sopesaba sus opciones mentalmente. "Sin embargo, creo que es lo mejor", concedió al final, consciente de que un ataque directo podría ser más peligroso.

"El problema es… ¿Cómo armaremos los grupos?", como siempre, fue Max el que externo la duda que todos sentían.

Sino fuera por la tensión del momento, Yuriy se habría reído por la gran semejanza que todo tenía con la historia de, quién le pone el cascabel al gato. Aunque a diferencia de la historia, y por la sospechosa mirada de Hiromi, Yuriy ya se imaginaba quien sería el pobre ratón encargado de ponerle el cascabel al gato.

Aun así, nada lo podría haber preparado para la segunda decisión de Hiromi.

La castaña podía ser verdaderamente diabólica cuando se lo proponía.

=.=

_Sí dije que los chocobos pertenecen a Square Enix?_

_Bueno, ustedes disculparan el capitulo tan más aburrido que escribí T-T, pero saben como me pueden ayudar? Si alguien se anima a escribir un VeldxVincent me harán muy feliz, y me quitaran esa loca idea de la cabeza =D_

_Bueno, no hay mucho que explicar en este capitulo…sólo darle la bienvenida a Kenny X3, y de paso, darle su despedida, porque no tengo idea de cuando vuelva a salir._

_Ahora, agradezco en sobremanera los reviews que dejan en esta historia T-T, me alegra que aun les guste el fanfic, y de verdad, disculpen si este capitulo no llena sus expectativas, espero de verdad que el proximo sea mejor. _

_Respuestas a los reviews anonimos del __**capitulo 12**__:_

_**Yue Kokuyoku.- **__Muchísimas gracias por tu review, efectivamente, el mocoso era el malo X3, aun así, era necesario que sus papás lo rechazarán, para darle cierto toque angst al asunto, y que Kai tuviera un pequeño flash back, muajajajaja –se une a su risa malévola-, Kai no sabe lo que le espera X3…ops, creo que no debí decir eso owo._

_**Review anónimo.- **__Gomen! No dejaste un nombre en el review, aun así muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! ^0^, y Bryan, digamos que quizás no sea muy obvia su función, pero después todo se hilara n_n…o eso espero Oo._

_**Miss Revenge.- **__Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado! ^^, Ojala y pueda leerte pronto de nuevo! Y muchas gracias por tu review! ^0^_

_Respuestas a los reviews anónimos del __**capitulo 13**__:_

_**Yue Kokuyoku.- **__Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! ^0^, Bryan es algo complicado de escribir, sin embargo, también es muy divertido, por eso me esmere en su historia X3. Rayos, me has descubierto…X3, yo que pensé que nadie lo notaría, pero así es, tiene algo que ver…y no puedo decir nada más, mis dedos estan sellados, sin embargo, espero no tardar mucho en esclarecerte la relación de Kai y Brooklyn n_n. Muchas gracias por el comentario! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! ^w^_

_Nuevamente, agradezco los reviews T-T, y de verdad, espero no decepcionarlos con el próximo capitulo._

_Y muchas gracias a aquellos que pasan a leer este fanfic! ^0^, Espero que el próximo capitulo sea de su agrado! ^^_

_Sin más, nos leemos en la segunda parte del arco! Sayo! _


End file.
